Embrouille
by OreoPuff
Summary: Apakah ini yang namanya nasib?takdir?suratan? diantara puluhan penumpang pesawat yang mengalami kecelakaan itu, ia berhasil selamat. kecelakaan itu bukan saja meninggalkan trauma mendalam, tapi juga mengubah hidupnya. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, dan menyelami kehidupan baru demi mengembalikan namanya yg tercoreng dan menyelamatkan laki-laki yg ia cintai.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, super crack pairing, Typos etc**

 **NejiTen**

 **slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Couple Words From Minato:**

 **Hai Minna-san :):) ya Minato kembali dengan fic yang ber genre baru, ber pairing baru dan ber rated baru. WHAATT? rated M? huhuhu. Ya, sebenarnya rated M nya lebih ke arah alur cerita dan ada beberapa kata umpatan gitu sih. Tapi, gamenutup kemungkinan ada adegan 18+ di chappy selanjut-lanjutnya .-. HeHeHe. ya, lagi-lagi Minato keluar dari zona aman Minato, tenang saja Minato akan berusaha supaya ceritanya jadi jelas (kapok sm fic yg sebelumnya) huhuhu. Karena Minato masih kurang pengalaman dalam genre selain romance, Minato mohon bantuan dari senpai-senpai yang mungkin baca fic ini hehehe. Dan soal crack pairingnya... well, lebih baik dibaca dulu sebelum berspekulasi yg aneh-aneh hohoho. Nanti akan Minato kasih tau alasannya kenapa Minato milih Karin dibanding kunoichi yang lainnya :):) okay langsung saja chappy 1~~**

Embrouille

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Ironisnya, hari itu cuaca baik sekali untuk terbang. Langit di bulan Januari tak berawan dan sangat biru hingga menyilaukan jika dipandang. Tak ada segumpal awan pun yang nampak, angin sejuk berembus lembut di utara. Lalu lintas lapangan udara lumayan padat, tapi para petuggas lapangan yang efisien mengatur jadwal dengan baik. Tak ada pesawat yang berputar-putar menunggu izin untuk mendarat, dan hanya ada beberapa pesawat yang menunggu giliran untuk tinggal landas.

Hari itu adalah hari jumat pagi yang biasa saja di Bandara Narita Tokyo, satu-satunya gangguan bagi para penumpang pesawat AireJapan Penerbangan 398 adalah waktu mereka memasuki bandara itu sendiri. Adanya pembangunan jalan diarea bandara telah menyebabkan kemacetan lalu lintas sepanjang satu kilometer. Meski begitu, sembilan puluh tujuh penumpang telah masuk kedalam pesawat tepat pada waktunya. Ada yang meletakkan barang-barangnya ditempatnya diatas tempat duduk, ada yang memasang sabuk penyelamat, ada pula yang duduk ditempat duduknya dengan buku, majalah, atau Koran.

Para awak pesawat mengadakan pengecekan rutin menjelang penerbangan. Para pramugari bersenda gurau sambil mengisi kereta-kereta pembawa minuman dan menyeduh kopi yang tidak akan pernah mereka tuangkan, penghitungan akhir dilakukan dan para penumpang cadangan yang penuh harap diperbolehkan naik. Penghalang diangkat. Pesawat dibawa ke ujung landas pacu. Terdengar suara kapten yang ramah lewat pengeras suara, memberitahu bahwa pesawat mereka berada dalam urutan kedua dilandas pacu. Setelah dilaporkannya bahwa cuaca dikota tujuan mereka, Hokaido, baik sekali. diinstruksikannya para kru untuk segera tinggal landas.

Baik dia maupun semua orang yang berada didalam pesawat itu tidak mengira bahwa mereka hanya akan berada diudara selama tiga puluh detik.

xXx

"Jiraya!

"Hn?"

"Ada pesawat terbang yang baru saja jatuh di bandara." Kepala Jiraya terangkat dengan tiba-tiba. "Meledak?"

"Dan terbakar. Apinya besar sekali dujung landas pacu." Direktur berita itu menjatuhkan mesin hitung Nielsen keluaran terbaru begitu saja diatas meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Meskipun ia sudah tua dan keadaan fisiknya tidak terpelihara, ia bergerak dengan lincah sekali. Jiraya mengitari sudut meja kerjanya dan masuk menyerbu ke luar ruangan melalui pintu kantornya yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia hampir saja menabrak reporter yang membawakannya berita itu.

"Sedang tinggal landas atau mendarat?" Tanyanya lewat pundak lebarnya.

"Tak diberitakan."

"Ada yang selamat?"

"Tak diberitakan."

"Milik sebuah perusahaan penerbangan atau milik pribadi?"

"Tak diberitakan."

"Hei! Apakah kau yakin memang ada pesawat yang meledak?" Sekelompok reporter, juru foto dan sekretaris yang murung telah berkumpul ditempat radio polisi. Jiraya menyikut mereka dan meraih tombol suara pesawat radio itu.

"… tempat landas pacu. Pada saat ini belum tampak yang selamat. Bagian pemadam kebakaran bandara sedang menuju ketempat kejadian. Asap dan nyala api jelas terlihat. Helicopter-helikopter sedang mengudara. Ambulans sedang-"

Jiraya mulai meneriakkan perintah-perintah dengan suara yang lebih nyaring daripada radio itu. "Kau," Katanya sambil menunjuk reporter pria yang baru saja masuk kekantor beberapa detik yang lalu, "ambil peralatan pengambilan gambar dari jauh secara langsung dan pergi kesana secepat mungkin." Sang reporter dan seorang juru kamera berlari ke luar meninggalkan kelompok itu.

"Siapa yang menyampaikan berita ini?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Shikamaru, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya dan terjebak kemacetan didekat bandara."

"Apakah dia masih disana?"

"Ya, sedang berbicara lewat telepon di mobilnya."

"Suruh dia mendatangi tempat kecelakaan sedekat mungkin dan merekam sebanyak mungkin sementara menunggu perlengkapan datang. Udarakan pula helicopter kita. Telepon pilotnya, suruh berangkat secepatnya. Temui ia di lapangan helicopter." Ia melihat ke wajah-wajah orang itu, mencari seseorang.

"Ayame masih ada?" ia menanyakan si pembawa berita.

"Sedang kekamar kecil, kau tahulah wanita."

"Panggil dia. Suruh kestudio. Kita akan menayangkan berita penyela, aku akan minta pernyataan dari seseorang di menara, dari para petugas bandara, perusahaan penerbangannya, polisi, pokoknya sesuatu untuk diberitakan sebelum mulut semua orang tertutup." Jiraya mendengus lalu berputar dan menunjuk seseorang. "Kau! Telpon Tenten di rumahnya, katakan padanya-"

"Tak bisa, ingat? Dia pergi ke Hokaido hari ini."

"Sialan! Aku lupa. Tidak, tunggu!" Kata Jiraya sambil menjentikan jarinya dengan pandangan penuh harapan. "Mungkin ia masih ada dibandara. Kalau begitu, ia akan berada di lokasi kejadian, lebih dulu dari semua orang. Bila ia berada diterminal AireJapan, ia bisa mencari berita dari segi kemanusiaannya. Kalau Tenten menelpon, bertahu aku segera."

Karena ingin tahu perkembangannya, Jiraya berbalik lagi ketempat radio. Hatinya berdebar. Ini berarti ia tidak akan bisa berakhir pekan. Ini berarti ia harus bekerja lembur dan pusing kepala, makan makanan dingin dan bir kaleng murahan serta kopi basi. Tetapi, Jiraya sedang semangat. Tak ada yang lebih penting selain memberitakan pesawat terbang yang meledak dalam berita mingguan.

xXx

Hyuuga Neji menghentikan mobilnya didepan kediaman clan Hyuuga, ia melambai pada mandor perkebunan yang hendak keluar dari mobil pick-up nya. Seekor anjing collie berlari mendatanginya dan melompat-lompat mengelilingi lututnya.

"Hei, Chimaru." Neji membungkuk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing berbulu tebal itu. anjing itu mendongak padanya dengan pandangan memuja. Berpuluh-puluh ribu orang memandang Hyuuga Neji dengan rasa hormat dan memuja seperti itu. banyak hal pada pria itu yang patut dikagumi. Mulai dari rambut coklat pucatnya yang panjang dan selalu diikat longgar sampai ujung sepatunya yang sudah tua. Ia idola kaum wanita dan panutan bagi kaum pria.

Tetapi, begitu banyak pengagumnya, begitu pula musuhnya. Setelah memerintahkan Chimaru agar tetap diluar, ia memasuki ruang depan rumah yang luas dan membuka kacamatanya. Tumit sepatunya menimbulkan gema pada lantai saat ia berjalan menuju dapur. Bau kopi yang sudah diseduh tercium olehnya. Perutnya jadi keroncongan, mengingatkannya bahwa dia belum makan apa-apa dari pagi.

Orangtuanya ada didapur sedang duduk meghadap meja bundar dari kayu ek, yang sudah berada disitu sepanjang ingatan Neji. Waktu ia masuk, ibunya memalingkan wajah dengan tegang. Wajahnya pucat sekali. ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi, segera bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya dengan lengan terkembang.

"Neji."

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran. "Melihat wajah kalian berdua, orang akan mengira akan ada seseorang yang meninggal." Hiashi mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar radio di mobilmu?"

"Tidak. Aku mendengarkan DVD playerku, mengapa?" Barulah timbul rasa panik dalam hatinya. "Ada apa?" Matanya tertuju pada televise flat 29 inch yang terletak diatas meja kayu penuh ukiran. Ke situlah perhatian orangtuanya ketika tadi ia masuk. "Neji." Kata Hiashi dengan suara penuh emosi. "Baru saja saluran tiga mengumunkan berita penting. Ada sebuah pesawat terbang yang meledak pada waktu tinggal landas, beberapa menit yang lalu di Narita." Dada Neji naik turun dengan cepat, mendengus tanpa bersuara.

"Belum diberitakan dengan pasti nomor penerbangan yang mana, tapi mereka menduga-" Hiashi berhenti bicara dan menggeleng dengan sedih. Di meja, Aya, istrinya meremas selembar tissue yang lembab ke mulutnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Pesawat Karin?" Tanya Neji dengan serak. Hiashi mengangguk.

xXx

"Nyonya Hyuuga? Bisakah anda mendengar saya?"

Tanpa disadarinya ia memberikan tanggapan, dan keluarlah erangan halus dari dadanya yang sakit. Ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, tetapi tidak bisa. Salah satu diantaranya dipaksa membuka dan seberkas cahaya menembus tengkorak kepalanya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang memusingkan. Akhirnya cahaya itu dipadamkan.

"Ia sudah sadar, segera beritahu suaminya!" kata suara yang tak tampak pemiliknya itu. ia mencoba memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu, tetapi ternyata kepalanya tak bisa digerakan. "Apakah kau menyimpan nomor hotel mereka?"

"Ada Dokter, tuan Hyuuga telah memberikannya pada kami, bila sewaktu-waktu istrinya sadar dan ia tidak berada disini,." Serat-serat kabut kelabu yang masih tertinggal menguap, kata-kata yang semula tak dipahaminya kini berkaitan dan membentuk pengertian dalam benaknya. Dia mengerti kata-kata itu tapi tak paham maksudnya.

"Saya tahu anda telah mengalami sakit yang luar biasa, nyonya Hyuuga. Kami sedang melakukan segala cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. anda tidak akan bisa berbicara, jadi tak usah mencoba. Tenang saja, keluarga anda akan datang sebentar lagi," denyut nadinya yang cepat merambat kekepalanya. Ia ingin bernapas, tetapi tak bisa. Sebuah mesin yang bernapas untuknya. Lewat sebuah selang di dalam mulutnya, yang memompakan udara langsung kedalam paru-parunya.

Ia mencoba membuka matanya lagi, satu matanya bisa terbuka sebagian. Lewat celahnya, ia melihat cahaya yang membingungkan. Matanya terasa sakit kalau harus focus kesatu benda. Tapi ia berusaha melakukannya, hingga bentuk-bentuk yang tadinya tak jelas, kini mulai tampak. Ya ia berada dirumah sakit. Itu sudah diketahuinya.

Tapi bagaimana? Mengapa? Itu ada hubungannya dengan mimpi buruk yang telah ditinggalkannya dalam kabut, ia tidak mau lagi mengingatnya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Kaki dan tangannya tak mau bergerak, tak peduli seberapa kerasnya ia mencoba. Kepalanya pun tak bisa digerakkan, ia merasa seperti terjebak di adonan semen sejak lama dan kini telah mengeras, kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Hal ini membuatnya takut. Apakah ia lumpuh? Apakah hal ini akan terjadi selamanya? Jantungnya berdebar kuat. Sesuatu langsung mendatangi sisinya.

"Nyonya Hyuuga, anda tidak perlu takut. Anda akan sembuh."

"Denyut jantungnya terlalu tinggi." Kata sosok kedua dari sisi tempat tidurnya. "Kurasa ia hanya ketakutan." Ia mengenalinya sebagai suara pertama.

"Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada, tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi." Suatu sosok yang berpakaian putih membungkuk diatasnya.

"Semuanya akan beres. Kami sudah menelpon tuan Hyuuga dan ia sedang dalam perjalanan. Anda akan sangat senang bertemu dengannya bukan? Ia lega sekali anda sudah sadar kembali."

"Kasihan, bayangkan. Terbangun dan harus menghadapi ini semua."

"Kehilangan janin yang dikandung."

"Yah, dan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat yang sangat mengerikan. Mungkin aku akan memohon kepada Kamisama agar nyawaku di cabut." Suatu jeritan tanpa sosok bergema dengan nyaring dibenaknya. Ia ingat.

Logam yang berbenturan. Orang-orang yang menjerit. Asap, kabut dan kegelapan. Lalu nyala api, dan rasa takut yang hebat. Secara otomatis ia menjalankan instruksi-instruksi keadaan darurat yang telah diperagakan oleh beratus-ratus petugas penerbangan pada beratus-ratus penerbangan yang telah dijalaninya. Begitu berhasil keluar dari badan pesawat yang sedang terbakar itu, ia mulai berlari dengan membabi buta melalui suatu dunia yang bermandikan darah dan asap. Meskipun terasa tersiksa, ia terus saja berlari sambil mencengkram…

Mencengkram apa? Ia ingat bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga, sesuatu yang harus dibawanya keluar dengan selamat. Ia ingat bahwa ia jatuh. Ia bahkan tak merasakan sakit saat tubuhnya terbentur ketanah. Waktu itu ia sudah diselubungi keadaan tak sadar, yang hingga saat ini telah melindunginya dari rasa tersiksa bila teringat.

"Dokter!"

"Ada apa?"

"Denyut jantungnya meningkat hebat!"

"Baiklah, kita tenangkan dia sedikit. Nyonya Hyuuga." Kata dokter dengan tekanan "tenanglah, semuanya akan beres. Tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan."

"Dokter! Tuan Hyuuga telah tiba."

"Tahan dia diluar, sampai kita bisa menenangkan istrinya."

"Ada apa?" Suara yang baru itu sepertinya datang dari jauh sekali, namun mengandung kewibawaan.

"Tuan Hyuuga, beri kami waktu-"

"Karin?"

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari kehadirannya, orang itu merunduk dekat sekali pada dirinya, berbicara padanya dengan suara halus yang meyakinkan.

"Kau akan sembuh. Aku tahu kau ketakutan dan panik, tapi kau akan sembuh. Demikian pula Naomi, Kami-sama. Ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah, dan beberapa bagian lengannya yang terbakar. Kaa-san tinggal dirumah sakit untuk menemaninya, dia akan sembuh juga. Kau dengar aku, Karin? Kau dan Naomi selamat, itulah yang paling penting sekarang." Dibelakang kepala orang itu, ada cahaya pijar yang menyilaukan, membuat raut mukanya tidak jelas. Namun ia bisa mendapatkan gambaran kuat yang membentuk kesan yang samar mengenai rupa orang itu. ia berpegang kuat pada setiap kata menenangkan yang diucapkan laki-laki bersuara baritone itu. Dan karena orang itu mengucapkannya dengan penuh keyakinan, maka ia mempercayainya. Ia ingin meraih tangan orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya, mencoba meraihnya. Sepertinya orang itu merasakan keinginannya, karena orang itu meletakkan tangannya dengan halus dipundaknya. Rasa paniknya mulai berkurang ketika merasakan sentuhan orang tersebut, atau mungkin ini semua karena pengaruh obat penenang yang telah disuntikan pada selang infusnya tadi. Ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut, dan merasa lebih aman karena ada orang asing bersuara baritone penuh kelembutan itu disisinya, dekat sekali.

"Ia mulai tak sadar. Sebaiknya anda tinggalkan dia, Tuan Hyuuga."

"Saya akan tetap disini." Ia memejamkan matanya, dan gambaran samar tentang orang itu lenyap secara perlahan. obat itu menenangkan, ia merasa terayun-ayun dalam sebuah kanal. Ia ingin tahu siapa Naomi itu?

Ia harus tau siapa laki-laki yang menyebutnya Karin itu. Lalu, mengapa semua orang mengira ia menikah dengan lelaki itu? mereka tentu salah.

Ia tak kenal dengan pria bersuara baritone itu.

 **Yaa, sebelum minna-san puyeng, Minato akan menjelaskan beberapa hal. Di fic ini, Jepang Minato buat jadi negara serikat seperti US. nah, Tokyo itu seperti washington nya Jepang, Tokyo punya negara-negara kecil yaitu Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Komu sama Oto. Simple kann? Hehehe. dan disini Senator itu adalah org yang mewakili setiap perserikatan negara. Tokyo harus punya satu Senat, Hokaido juga dan beberapa provinsi jepang lainnya. misalnya Hokaido, dia juga punya serikat negara kecil kaya Tokyo. pahamkann? Semoga penjelasan Minato jelas yaa :') Sebelum Minato merasa bersalah, Minato minta pendapat para readers, Delete? or Lanjut? Dan kalo ada yang kurang jelas tanyaa aja yaa :) Hihihi. okay segini dulu, cya on the next chap! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **but Neji n Tenten re mine**

 **warning: OOC, Typos, crack pairings, a lil bit confusing eh?**

 **NejiTen**

 **slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Couple Words From author:**

 **Yap, Minato memutuskan untuk segera mempost chappy 2 supaya alur ceritanya semakin kelihatan (i hope so) yap disini akan ada beberapa chara lain yang keluar. Sebelumnya Minato minta maaf kalo chappy nya kepanjanga, imajinasi Minato lagi lancar dan semoga aja hasilnya juga lancar untuk dibaca (yg jelas sih tidak membingungkan minna-san) hehehe. Okeeh langsung saja deh yaa chappy 2**

Chapter 2

Pria bersuara baritone itu ada di sana waktu ia terbangun lagi. Mungkin beberapa menit atau jam atau berhari-hari telah berlalu. Entahlah. Dalam ruang ICU, waktu tak ada artinya. Pada saat ia membuka matanya yang bengkak dan mengerang kecil, pria itu mendekatinya dan berbisik.

"Halo." Rasanya aneh sekali, tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hanya sebelah matanya yang bisa dibuka, kini ia baru menyadari bahwa kepalanya terbungkus perban dan itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak dapat menggerakan kepalanya. Seperti yang sudah diperingatkan oleh dokter, ia tidak bisa berbicara. Bagian bawah wajahnya sepertinya tengah dipadatkan.

"Apa kau bisa mengerti kata-kataku, Karin? Apa kau tahu dimana kau sekarang? Kedipkan matamu jika kau mengerti." Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Laki-laki bersuara baritone itu menggerakkan tangannya, mungkin menyisirkan tangan itu ke rambutnya sendiri, entahlah. "Bagus." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Mereka bilang kau tidak boleh dirisaukan oleh apapun. Tapi aku lebih mengenalmu, dan aku tahu bahwa kau pasti ingin tahu semua kenyataannya, apakah aku benar?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apakah kau ingat saat kau masuk ke pesawat terbang? Kau dan Naomi akan pergi ke Hokaido untuk beberapa hari. Apa kau ingat bahwa pesawat itu jatuh?" Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuh menyampaikan pada laki-laki bersuara baritone itu bahwa ia bukan Karin, dan ia tidak tahu siapa Naomi, namun ia tetap mengerjapkan matanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan tentang pesawat terbang yang jatuh itu. "Hanya tiga belas orang yang selamat." Ia tidak tahu bahwa air matanya keluar, kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak menyeka matanya dengan selembar tissue. Sentuhannya halus, padahal tangannya besar dan kuat.

"Entah bagaimana, hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.. kau berhasil keluar dari reruntuhan pesawat itu bersama Naomi, apa kau ingat?"

Ia tak mengerjap.

"Yah biarlah. Bagaimanapun juga kau berasil, kau telah menyelamatkannya. Naomi kacau dan ketakutan tentunya, aku takut cederanya lebih bersifat kejiwaan daripada jasmani, karena pasti akan lebih sulit ditangani. Lengannya yang patah sudah diperbaiki letaknya, tak ada kerusakan permanent. Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan pencakokan untuk penyembuhan luka bakarnya. Kau," laki-laki itu memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Kau melindunginya dengan tubuh mu sendiri." Ia tak mengerti arti tatapan pria itu, tatapannya menunjukan seolah-olah pria itu meragukan ucapannya sendiri. Pria itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Para petugas sedang mengadakan penyelidikan, mereka telah menemukan kotak hitam . semuanya tampak normal, lalu salah satu mesinnya tiba-tiba meledak. Dan menyulut bahan bakar. Pesawat terbang itu menjadi lautan api. Tapi sebelum badan pesawat habis dalam nyala api, kau berhasil keluar lewat pintu darurat, ke bagian sayap sambil menggendong Naomi. Salah satu korban selamat berkata bahwa kau berusaha membuka sabuk penyelamat Naomi. Katanya kalian bertiga mencari jalan kearah pintu melalui asap, wajahmu sudah berlumuran darah katanya, jadi luka-luka disitu pasti merupakan akibatnya." Tidak ada satupun kata-kata pria itu yang familiar baginya. Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia ketakutan akan mati lemas karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap, itu pun kalau ia tidak mati terbakar sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu memujinya karena telah bertindak dengan begitu berani dalam suatu bahaya, padahal ia hanya bereaksi berdasarkan naluri untuk menyelamatkan diri, hal yang pasti ada pada setiap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan.

Mungkin kenangan mengenai tragedy itu akan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin juga tidak. Ia tak yakin ingin mengingatnya lagi. Bila hanya empat belas orang yang selamat, berarti berpuluh-puluh lainnya tewas, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa selamat. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan rahasia sang pencipta? Pandangannya menjadi suram, dan ia menangis lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, laki-laki bersuara baritone itu menyeka matanya yang tak terbalut perban dengan tisu.

"Mereka telah mengambil darahmu untuk ditest, mereka juga sudah mengetahui banyaknya gas yang masuk kedalam pembuluh darahmu, dan memutuskan untuk memakai mesin pernafasan. Kau mengalami gegar otak ringan, tapi tak ada luka kepala yang serius. Tulang betismu patah saat kau melompat dari sayap pesawat. Telapak tangan dan bagian tubuh lainnya yang terkena luka bakar sudah dibalut. Syukurlah cederamu hanya luka luar saja, kecuali asap yang kau hirup itu.. dan," laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan kondisi wajahmu, aku tidak ingin membohongimu, Karin. Aku tahu kau tak mau aku begitu." Ia mengerjap. Laki-laki itu diam sebentar sambil memandanginya dengan tak yakin.

"Wajahmu mengalami… cedera berat. Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan ahli bedah plastic terbaik dinegara ini. Ia sangat ahli membentuk kembali wajah korban-korban kecelakaan. Seperti kau." Kini ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, bukan karena ia mengerti, melainkan karena ia merasa kacau. Sifat kewanitaannya yang mengutamakan kecantikan telah muncul, meskipun ia terbaring tak berdaya disebuah ruang ICU dan merasa beruntung masih hidup. Ia ingin tahu seberapa rusak wajahnya. Pembedahan pembentukan wajahnyanya terdengar menyedihkan sekali.

"Hidungmu patah, begitu pula tulang pipimu. Tulang pipi sebelah kanan hancur, karena itulah matamu dibalut. Tak ada yang menopang mata itu." ia mengerang lemah menyatakan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Tidak. Matamu tak hilang. Itu bagus, tulang rahang atasmu juga patah. Tapi ahli bedah bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Kau akan mendapatkan gigi palsu yang ditanamkan, yang akan kelihatan sama persis dengan gigi depanmu." Jadi, ia tidak punya gigi dan tak punya rambut.

"Kami sudah memberikan foto-fotomu pada para dokter. Foto-foto terbaru yang diambil dari semua segi, ia pasti bisa membuat wajahmu kembali dengan sempurna. Luka bakar diwajahmu hanya mengenai jaringan epidermis terluar saja, jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan pencakokan. Bila kulitnya mengelupas, itu sama saja dengan beregenerasi, mengurangi sepuluh tahun dari umrumu sekarang. Kata dokter kau harus bersyukur." Nada bicaranya yang halus tak tertangkap olehnya, karena ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada kata-kata yang penting. Kesan yang diperolehnya adalah bahwa dibawah perban ini, ia kelihatan seperti monster.

Ia menjadi panic. Hal itu pasti dirasakan pula oleh laki-laki bersuara baritone itu, karena ia meletakan tangannya dipundaknya lagi.

"Karin, kuceritakan semua cederamu bukan untuk menakut-nakutimu. Aku tahu kau merisaukannya. Kupikir sebaiknya aku berterus terang supaya kau siap dalam menghadapi cobaan ini, itu tidak akan mudah. Tapi semua orang dalam keluarga kita mendukungmu seratus persen." Ia diam lalu merendahkan suaranya. "Untuk sementara ini, aku mengesampingkan dulu urusan-urusan pribadiku, dan memusatkan perhatianku untuk memulihkanmu. Aku akan tetap mendampingimu sampai kau merasa benar-benar puas dengan hasil karya dokter bedah itu. Aku janji dan kau bisa memegang kata-kataku barusan. Aku harus melakukan ini sebagai imbalan karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naomi." Ia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membantah semua kata-katanya, tapi sia-sia. Ia tak dapat bergerak, berusaha bicara dibalik selang didalam lehernya menimbulkan rasa sakit pada kerongkongannya yang lecet karena bahan kimia yang terkandung dalam gas yang ia hirup saat kecelakaan.

Ia semakin frustasi hingga seorang perawat masuk dan memerintahkan laki-laki itu agar keluar. Tapi, waktu laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkraman halusnya dari pundaknya, ia merasakan kesedihan yang aneh. Perawat itu memberikannya obat penenang. Obat itu menjalar dipembuluh aorta dan kapilernya, ia mencoba melawan pengaruh obat itu, tetapi ternyata obat itu lebih kuat darinya dan tak memberinya pilihan lain selain menyerah.

xXx

"Karin, bisakah kau mendengarku?"

Ia terbangun dan mengerang mengiyakan. Obat penenang tadi telah membuatnya merasa berat sekali dan tak berdaya, seolah-olah seluruh sel ditubuhnya sudah mati dan hanya sel-sel otaknya yang masih berfungsi.

"Karin?" suara itu mendesis didekat telinganya yang terbalut. Suara ittu bukan milik laki-laki yang dipanggil tuan Hyuuga itu. ia sudah mengenali suara baritone nya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang, ingin rasanya menjauh dari suara itu. entah bagaimana suara itu tak menyenangkan, tidak seperti suara tuan Hyuuga.

"Kau masih dalam keadaan yang buruk sekali dan mungkin kau akan menyerah. Tapi kalau kau merasa sudah siap untuk mati, jangan sampai kau mengucapkan pengakuan atas semua yang kau lakukan, meskipun kau mampu melakukannya."

Dia ingin tahu apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Dibukanya mata kirinya, ia merasa ketakutan. Sebagaimana biasanya, ruangan itu terang sekali. alat pernapasannya mendesis dengan irama yang tetap. Orang yang berbicara dengannya berada diluar lingkup pandangannya, tapi ia bisa merasakan kehadiran orang asing itu meskipun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Rencana kita berdua tak berubah. Kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, kau sudah mengetahui terlalu banyak, dan sekarang kau tak bisa keluar. Jadi, jangan mencoba untuk melakukan pengakuan apapun." dia mencoba mengerjap untuk menyatakan bahwa ia ketakutan dan tidak mengerti, namun sia-sia. Orang itu tetap saja merupakan kehadiran tak berbentuk, suatu suara misterus tak berwujud.

"Neji akan mati, dia takkan pernah mendapatkan jabatannya. Kecelakaan pesawat ini adalah sesuatu yang merugikan rencana kita, tapi kita bisa membuatnya menjadi menguntungkan bila kau tidak panik. Kau dengar? Setelah kau sudah bebas dari sini, kita lanjutkan rencana kita yang tertunda ini. Tidak akan ada seorang senator bernama Hyuuga Neji. Dia akan mati lebih dulu." Dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa paniknya yang semakin meningkat.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku, Karin. Jangan berpura-pura." Beberapa saat kemudian dibukanya kembali matanya, dan memutar bola matanya sejauh mungkin. Tetapi dia tetap tak bisa melihat siapa-siapa. Dia hanya bisa merasakan bahwa tamunya itu sudah pergi. Beberapa menit berlalu, yang bisa diukur dengan putaran mesin pernapasan yang bisa membuat orang menjadi gila jika mendengarnya 12 jam sehari. Dengan berani dilawannya efek obat penenang dan rasa panik pun menguasai dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat masuk, memeriksa botol infusnya dan mengukur tekanan darahnya. Bila memang ada seseorang didalam ruangan itu, atau sempat berada disitu, perawat itu tentunya tahu. Perawat itu pergi setelah memastikan tidak ada hal ganjil yang terjadi pada pasiennya. Waktu dia akan tertidur lagi, diyakinkannya bahwa itu tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk.

xXx

Hyuuga Neji berdiri di jendela kamar hotelnya, melihat lalu lintas yang bergerak dibawah, disepanjang jalan bebas hambatan. Lampu-lampu belakang mobil maupun lampu-lampu depannya terpantuk ditrotoar yang basah, meninggalkan garis-garis air berwarna merah dan putih. Waktu didengarnya pintu terbuka dibelakannya, ia berpaling, lalu mengangguk menyapa abangnya.

"Aku kekamarmu beberapa menit yang lalu," katanya "Kemana kau?"

"Minum bir di bar bawah. Spurs main melawan lakers."

"Aku lupa, siapa yang menang?" Kerut ejekan diwajah abangnya menunjukan betapa bodohnya pertanyaan itu. "Tou-san belum kembali?" Neji menggeleng, melepaskan tirai yang disingkapnya sedari tadi.

"Aku lapar sekali." kata Tokuma. "Kau?"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku tidak memikirkannya." Neji menjatuhkan dirinya kekursi malas, dan menggosok-gosok mata lavender pucatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengurus Karin dan Naomi jika kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, Neji. Kau kelihatan kacau sekali."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku serius."

"Aku tahu." Kata Neji sambil menurunkan tangannya dan memberi abangnya suatu senyum kecut. "Kau selalu jujur sekali, tapi tidak bijak. Karena itu aku yang menjadi politikus dan kau tidak."

"Politikus adalah perkataan yang tidak baik. Ingatkan? Sai sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menggunakannya."

"Dengan teman-teman dan keluarga?"

"Itu bisa menjadi kebiasaan buruk. Sebaiknya tidak menggunakannya sama sekali."

"Hn."

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu." Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya. Laki-laki bersurai panjang itu memainkan remote TV, mencari saluran-saluran tanpa suara.

"Aku sudah menceritakan pada Karin tentang wajahnya."

"Benarkah?" Tokuma duduk di tepi tempat tidur, ia membungkuk dan menopang dagunya pada lututnya. Caranya berpakaian tidak seperti adiknya, dia mengenakan celana berwana hitam, kemeja putih dan berdasi merah. Tetapi, karena hari sudah senja, dia kelihatan kusut. Kemeja putihnya sudah tak kaku lagi, lengannya sudah digulung sampai siku dan dasinya tidak terikat.

"Bagaimana reaksinya saat kau ceritakan?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Gumam Neji. "Kita tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali mata kirinya. Aku melihat air mata keluar dari sana, jadi aku tahu kalau dia menangis. Kita sudah cukup lama mengenalnya, dia orang yang sangat mementingkan penampilannya. Aku yakin dia histeris sekali dibalik pembalut itu. kalau saja dia bisa bergerak, mungkin dia sudah berlari hilir mudik disepanjang koridor rumah sakit sambil menjerit membabi buta." Tokuma tetap menunduk dan memandangi tangannya, seolah-olah mencoba membayangkan bagaimana kalau tangannya terbakar dan harus dibalut.

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan mengingat kejadian itu?"

"Dia menunjukan kalau ia ingat, meskipun aku tidak yakin berapa banyak yang ia ingat. Aku tidak menceritakan bagian terburuknya. Aku hanya memberitahu bahwa ia dan Naomi serta dua belas penumpang lainnya selamat."

"Tadi sore sudah diberitakan bahwa para petugas masih mencoba mencocokan dan mengidentifikasi bagian-bagian tubuh para korban yang sudah hangus." Neji telah membaca berita itu disurat kabar. Menurut laporan, pemandangan di landas pacu itu seperti neraka. Hollywood tidak akan bisa menciptakan film yang lebih menyeramkan daripada kenyataan yang harus dihadapi oleh para petugas jenazah dan rombongan anak buahnya. Setiap kali Neji ingat bahwa Karin dan Naomi mungkin berada di tengah-tengah para korban itu, perutnya jadi mual.

Didalam khayalannya, Neji menambahkan nama Karin dan Naomi pada daftar korban tewas: _istri dan putri calon senator, Hyuuga Neji, berada diantara para korban Penerbangan 389._

Tetapi takdir mengatakan lain. Mereka tidak meninggal. Karena keberanian Karin yang mengejutkan, mereka selamat dari kecelakaan itu dan masih hidup. "Kami-sama, lebat sekali hujannya." Terdengar suara Hiashi yang berat memecah kesepian saat ia masuk. Dia menyandang sebuah kotak besar berisi pizza ukuran large di tangannya.

"Kebetulan kami sedang kelaparan." Kata Tokuma.

"Aku berusaha kembali secepat mungkin."

"Enak sekali baunya. Mau minum apa, Tou-san?" Tanya Neji sambil pergi ke lemari es kecil yang sudah dilengkapi isinya oleh ibunya pada malam pertama ia menginap dihotel ini. "Bir atau soda?"

"Dengan Pizza? Bir tentu."

"Kau, Tokuma?"

"Bir."

"Bagaimana keadaan dirumah sakit?"

"Neji sudah menceritakan pada Karin tentang luka-lukanya." Kata Tokuma sebelum Neji berkesempatan menjawab. "Benarkah?" Hiashi mengangkat sepotong pizza dengan toping mushroom dan irisan beef yang masih panas kedalam mulutnya dan menggigitnya. Sambil mengunyah, ia bergumam.

"Apa kau yakin yang kau lakukan itu benar?"

"Tidak, tapi kalau aku berada diposisinya, aku pasti ingin tahu apa yang telah teradi. Apakah Tou-san tidak berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kurasa kau benar." Hiashi menyesap bir yang dibawakan Neji. "Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san mu waktu kau tinggalkan?"

"Kelelahan. Kuminta Kaa-san untuk pulang kemari, biar aku saja yang menemani Naomi malam ini. Tapi kata kaa-san mereka sudah terbiasa berdua sekarang. Dan demi kebaikan Naomi, dia tak mau mengubahnya."

"Itu yang dikatakannya padamu." Kata Hiashi. "Padahal mungkin ia melihatmu, dan dia memutuskan bahwa kau sendiri lebih memerlukan tidur daripada dirinya sendiri. Kau lah yang kelelahan."

"Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi." Kata Tokuma.

"Yah mungkin pizza ini bisa membantu mengurangi kelelahanku." Neji mencoba memperdengarkan nada bergurau dikalimatnya.

"Jangan meremehkan nasihat kami, Neji." Hiashi memperingatkan dengan tegas. "Kau tidak boleh merusak kesehatanmu sendiri."

"Tak ada satu manusia pun yang punya niat untuk merusak kesehatannya sendiri, kecuali kalau dia sudah gila. Dan aku belum gila, Tou-san." Kata Neji yang kemudian meminum birnya. "Karena Karin sekarang sudah sadar dan tahu apa yang dihadapinya, aku bisa beristirahat lebih tenang."

"Ini akan menjadi cobaan yang panjang bagi semua orang." Gumam Tokuma.

"Aku senang kau selalu menjadi orang yang jujur, Nii-san." Kata Neji sambil menekankan kata 'Nii-san'.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu enam tahun lagi untuk mencalonkan diri." Selama beberapa detik terasa ketegangan diseputar ruang duduk itu. lalu Hiashi dan Tokuma berbicara serempak.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan seperti itu sebelum tahu bagaimana hasil pembedahan Karin."

"Ingat berapa banyak yang sudah kita lakukan?"

"Terlalu banyak orang yang mengharapkanmu."

"Jangan sekali-kali mempunyai pikiran untuk berhenti, adik kecil. Ingat pemilihan inilah yang paling penting." Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalian tahu bahwa aku selalu ingin menjadi anggota parlemen, Kami-sama aku selalu menginginkannya. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa mengganggu kesejahteraan keluargaku."

"Karin tak pantas mendapat pertimbangan seperti itu." mata pucat Neji langsung menatap mata pucat abangnya dengan tajam.

"Dia istriku." Katanya dengan sedikit menggeram. Sambil menelan ludah, Hiashi berkata. "Kau tentu harus berada disamping Karin sesering mungkin, mengingat cobaan berat yang harus dialaminya. Mengagumkan sekali kau memikirkannya dulu dibandingkan karir politikmu. Kebijakan seperti itu memang yang kuharapkan darimu." Hiashi menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Tapi ingat, Karin sendiri yang mendorongmu untuk mencapai tujuanmu. Kurasa dia akan sedih sekali kalau kau sampai menarik diri dari pertarungan suara demi dia. Sedih sekali." katanya santai. "Mungkin pandapatku ini tidak baik, tapi sebetulnya kecelakaan itu bisa berbalik menguntungkan kita, itu merupakan publikasi Cuma-Cuma." Neji merasa jijik dengan percakapan itu lalu dilemparnya botol kaleng birnya yang sudah kosong keatas meja kopi dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Apakah Tou-san sudah merundingkan soal itu dengan Sai? Tadi dia juga berkata seperti itu waktu aku menelponnya untuk merundingkan masalah itu."

"Dia manajer kampanyemu." Wajah Tokuma memucat, membayangkan adiknya akan menyerah sebelum kampanye dimulai. "Dia dibayar untuk memberikan nasihat yang baik untukmu."

"Kau akan mengikuti pemilihan pada bulan November. Dan Karin akan berada digaris depan untuk mendorongmu." Gumam Hiashi menengahi, sebelum terjadi pertengkaran diantara kakak beradik itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Neji datar.

"Apa lagi yang dikatakan Sai?" Tanya Tokuma yang lega karena adiknya tetap memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Dia memperkerjakan para sukarelawan untuk memasukan daftar pertanyaan kedalam amplop yang akan dikirimkan minggu ini."

"Bagaimana dengan 'penampilan didepan umum'. Apakah ia sudah mengaturnya denganmu, Neji?"

"Aku sudah menolak untuk melakukan pidato percobaan dihadapan para siswa sekolah menengah."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tokuma sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Para siswa sekolah menengah tidak bisa memberi suara padaku." Kata Neji realistis. "Tapi orangtua mereka bisa. Dan kita memerlukan orang-orang di Sunagakure untuk memihak kepada kita."

"Mereka selalu dipihak kita."

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan."

"Aku tidak meremehkan." Sahut Neji. "Tapi inilah saat dimana aku harus mempertimbangkan kepentinganku. Karin dan Naomi akan memerlukan banyak sekali waktuku. Aku harus lebih teliti memilih kemana dan kapan aku harus pergi. Setiap pidato yang kulakukan harus berguna untukku dan kurasa para pendengar yang terdiri dari siswa sekolah menengah tidak akan terlalu berarti."

"Mungkin kau benar." Kata Hiashi diplomatis. Neji tahu bahwa ayahnya hanya ingin menghiburnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia letih, tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan ingin tidur, setidaknya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Neji pun menyampaikan keinginannya pada ayah dan abangnya sehalus mungkin.

Waktu ia mengantar mereka keluar, Tokuma berbalik lagi dan menepuk pundaknya dengan serba salah.

"Maaf aku menceramahimu malam ini, aku tahu banyak sekali yang harus kau pikirkan."

"Harus kuakui beberapa nasihatmu mungkin kubutuhkan, kuharap kau mau menasihatiku terus."

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin pulang ke Konoha besok pagi, harus ada seseorang yang memegang kendali di mansion, dan melihat bagaimana keadaan mereka." Gumam Hiashi

"Terakhir kali aku kesana, kelihatannya keadaan agak sedikit kacau. Anakmu, Hanabi, entah kemana selama beberapa hari dan istrimu… yah kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya." Kata Hiashi. "Keadaan menjadi menyedihkan bila seorang pria tidak menampakkan ketegasam didalam keluarga, seperti kau." Dia menoleh kearah Neji. "Dan kau juga. Kalian berdua telah membiarkan istri kalian melakukan apapun sesuka mereka. Kau harus mencari pertolongan untuk Anko, sebelum segalanya terlambat."

"Mungkin setelah pemilihan." Kata Tokuma sambil memandangi adiknya, dia berkata lagi. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu apapun itu, kau tinggal menelponku adik kecil, dan sampaikan salamku pada Karin, juga dari Anko dan Hanabi."

"Tentu saja akan kusampaikan padanya, terimakasih." Tokuma pun masuk kekamarnya sendiri sementara Hiashi terlihat masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu bersama putra bungsunya.

"Tadi pagi aku bicara dengan ibumu, waktu Naomi tidur, dia menyelinap ke ICU. Ibumu ngeri melihat Karin."

"Memang, aku hanya berharap dokter bisa mewujudkan apa yang selalu dikatakannya." Hiashi menyentuh tangan Neji untuk membesarkan hatinya.

"Tadi Dr. Kabuto, ahli bedah, mencoba perbaikannya di video. Dia melukis wajah Karin ke layar proyektor, berdasarkan foto-foto yang telah kita berikan padanya. Hasinya luar biasa sekali." kata Neji sambil memijat tengkuknya.

"Dan dia merasa bisa merefleksikan kembali lukisan di video itu pada pembedahan nanti?"

"Begitu katanya. Dia bilang mungkin akan ada beberapa perbedaan kecil, seperti perubahan pigmen pemberi warna pada kulit." Neji tertawa datar.

"Aku yakin Karin pasti senang."

"Apa dokter sudah mengatakan kapan mereka akan melakukan pembedahannya?"

"Setelah bahaya infeksi hilang, karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap, dikhawatirkan paru-parunya mengalami kerusakan. Agak rumit karena jika harus menunggu dua minggu lagi, tulang-tulang wajahnya akan sembuh sendiri, dengan posisi yang tidak beraturan."

Neji kembali teringat pada mata satu itu, merah darah dan bengkak, ia tidak bisa melihat mata coklat menawan yang biasanya tertutup soft lanse berwarna merah, mata indah yang selalu membuatnya… entahlah. Mata bengkak itu kini memandanginya dengan ketakutan. Neji ingin tahu apakah Karin takut mati? Atau takut hidup tanpa wajah memikat yang selama ini telah dimanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin? Hiashi mengucapkan selamat malam lalu kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

Neji pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan mematikan TV serta lampu kamarnya. Setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti kemeja dan celana bahannya dengan kaus melar dan celana training belel, Neji pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu menatap pola berkelip yang diciptakan dari kilatan petir dengan mata yang kering dan pedih.

Mereka bahkan tidak berciuman waktu berpisah.

Gara-gara pertengkaran hebat mereka baru-baru ini, telah terjadi ketegangan diantara mereka berdua pagi itu. Karin ingin sekali pergi ke Shibuya untuk berbelanja, sementara Naomi ingin sekali pergi ke Hokaido untuk membelii beberapa botol susu dan beberapa bongkah keju segar. Setelah adu mulut selama hampir semalaman, akhirnya Karin setuju untuk mengantar Naomi ke Hokaido lalu kembali ke Shibuya. Mereka tiba di bandara terlalu cepat pagi itu, dan memutuskan untuk menikmati kopi di sebuah café.

Dan tanpa sengaja Naomi menumpahkan air jeruk ke mini skirt pink koleksi terbaik Mango milik Karin. Salah satu dari ratusan skirt bermerk kenamaan kesayangannya. Seperti biasanya Karin bertindak berlebihan, sambil meninggalkan café, dihapusnya noda di rok pendek berbahan sutranya dengan tissue, lalu memarahi Naomi karena ceroboh.

"Kami-sama, Karin! Bekasnya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi." Kata Neji.

"Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu jangan dilihat." Wanita itu memandang suaminya dengan pandangan mematikan, yang tak lagi menggetarkan hati laki-laki itu. sambil menggendong Naomi, Neji menceritakan semua hal menarik yang akan dilihatnya di Hokaido, padang rumput yang luas, peternakan-peternakan seperti dibuku dongengnya, dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Begitu sampai digerbang, Neji berlutut dan mendekap gadis kecil itu erat-erat.

"Bersenang-senanglah sayang, bawakan Tou-san oleh-oleh ya?"

"Boleh, Kaa-san?"

"Tentu," Sahut Karin tak acuh. "Tentu." Kata Naomi pada ayahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Neji mendekap putrinya lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai hari rabu ya?"

"Jangan terlambat menjemput kami." Seru Karin sambil menarik Naomi kearah pesawat. Disana seorang petugas sudah menunggu untuk mengambil tas masuk ke pesawat. "Aku benci berlama-lama dibandara." Tepat sebelum memasuki lorong belalai, Naomi berpaling dan melambai pada ayahnya. Karin bahkan tidak repot-repot menoleh, dengan penuh percaya diri, ia berjalan terus. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mata yang satu itu kini mengandung rasa ketakutan, rasa percaya dirinya sudah terkuras habis. Padahal Karin sangat membeci hal yang jelek, mungkin air matanya bukan karena mengenang orang-orang yang telah mati, sebagaimana dugaan Neji awalnya. Mungkin ia ingin mati, daripada harus hidup dengan wajah jelek, meski hanya sementara. Neji tidak heran, ia mengenal siapa istrinya.

xXx

"Bisa mengganggu sebentar?"

Seorang pria dengan sarung tangan serta celemek dari karet menoleh jengkel kepada laki-laki berambut mangkok dan beralis tebal.

"Ada apa? Kau mau mengajakku bermain golf?"

"Tidak. Ini."

"Apa?" Atasan itu kembali pada pekerjaannya, yaitu setumpuk benda hangus, yang dulunya merupakan tubuh manusia.

"Laporan gigi Katou Tenten, korban nomor tujuh puluh delapan."

"Dia sudah dikenali dan diautopsi." Atasannya mempelajari daftar pada dinding untuk meyakinkan kata-katanya, pada nama itu telah ditorehkan garis merah. "Saya tahu tapi-"

"Dia tak punya sanak saudara yang masih hidup. Seorang sahabat keluarganya datang tadi siang dan sudah mengenalinya sebagai Katou Tenten."

"Tapi menurut catatan ini-"

"Dengar anak muda, aku menemukan badan-badan tanpa kepala, tangan tanpa lengan, telapak kaki tanpa tungkai. Dan orang-orang mendesakku untuk mengidentifikasikan mereka semua malam ini. Jadi kalau seseorang sudah benar-benar dikenali, diautopsi, dan petinya sudah disegel. jangan ganggu aku dengan laporan-laporan sial lainnya, mengerti?" Laki-laki berambut mangkok itu memasukan kembali gambar sinar X-Ray kedalam amplopnya, lalu membuangnya ke bak sampah. "Baiklah."

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kantor polisi tidak membayarnya untuk bekerja seperti detektif Dick Tracy. Kalau tak ada orang lain yang peduli akan ketidak cocokan yang aneh itu, mengapa ia harus peduli? Dia kembali mengerjakan pencocokan laporan gigi dengan mayat-mayat yang masih harus diidentifikasi olehnya

 **YAYYY! bagaimana Minna? sudah sedikit paham? hehehe, yap disini ada Tokuma.** **Minato gayakin Tokuma itu abangnya Neji beneran atau bukan, tapi yang jelas Tokuma itu lebih tua dari Neji dan paling mirip sama Neji, jadi Minato memutuskan untuk menggunakan dia sebagai abangnya Neji. daann... ada Anko-sensei disinii yeyy, maaf sensei harus Minato jadiin pemabuk :( dan ada Hanabi yang seharusnya jadi sepupu Neji tapi Minato jadikan anak dari Tokuma dan Anko. dan disni, Hanabi akan sangat OOC... dari kata-kata Hiashi bisa kita lihatkann karakter Hanabi disini tuh remaja abg yang idupnya young wild and free banget. Hehehe, dan soal ketidak jelasan, kalo ada yang kurang jelas dari chappy 1 atau dua bisa ditanyakan langsung sama Minato hehehe. okay segitu sajaa, semoga chappy 2 bisa memperjelas chappy sebelumnya dan gabikin boring :3 Minato masih membutuhkan pendapat Minna-san untuk masa depan fic ini. haruskah lanjut? atau Minato hapus? Terimakasih Minna-san! kindly leave some reviews and cyaa! xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Super crack pairing, twisted story, typos, etc**

 **NejiTen**

 **Slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Couple Words From Author:**

 **Nee, Minna-san bagaimana kabarnyaa? baikkah? semoga baik-baik saja yaa. karena ide Minato lagi lancar-lancarnya, Minato ngebut untuk apdet chappy 3. semoga dengan chappy 3 ini semua ketidak jelasan di fic ini jadi jelas (?) yapp, Minato mau berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fic ini :') disini Minato buat wajah Karin sm Tenten mirip (cuman rambut sm matanya aja yang beda) ohkay Minato bales reviews dulu  
**

 **Sooya: sudah di apdet :) semoga chappy 3 bisa menjelaskan semua yang gajelas di chap 1 dan 2 yaa hehehe.**

 **Guest: seperti yang aku bilang tadi, wajah Karin disini mirip sm wajah Tenten cuman rambut sm matanya aja yang beda hehehe, jadi ya mukanya Tenten gaberubah (mungkin)**

 **Shinji r: Sudah di apdet silahkan dibacaa**

 **Buat yang on, Minato balas review lewat pm yaa kecuali ChocoHazel harus baca ini dulu sebelum buka pmkuu (plak!) okay langsung saja yaa chappy 3!**

Chapter 3

Cuaca seperti ikut berkabung.

Hujan turun pada hari Tenten dimakamkan, dingin dan kelabu. Malam sebelumnya, angin ribut dan guntur gemuruh melanda diseluruh Konohagakure. Monogatori Jiraya berdiri disisi peti jenazah, tanpa payung dan tanpa menghiraukan tetesan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dia berkeras untuk menggunakan bunga mawar merah sebagai bunga tabur, karena ia tahu itu adalah bunga kesukaan Tenten. Bunga itu tampak hidup dan meriah, seolah mengejek kematian. Jiraya merasa senang melihatnya.

Air mata mengalir dipipinya. Hidungnya yang besar dengan tahi lalat disisinya, terlihat lebih merah daripada biasanya, meskipun akhir-akhir ini dia jarang minum. Tenten sering mengatakan bahwa kelebihan alkhohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan lever nya, tekanan darahnya, dan bagian tengah perutnya yang mulai melebar. Tenten juga sering menegur Hatake Kakashi mengenai penggunaan obat-obatan yang berlebihan, laki-laki berambut perak itu muncul dipemakamannya setelah meminum scotch murahan dan obat-obat penenang. Dasi yang dikenakannya, yang sudah tak sesuai dengan masanya, merupakan pengakuan bahwa dia menghargai Tenten lebih tinggi daripada kebanyakan umat manusia lainnya.

Tenten tergolong orang-orang yang mengerti Kakashi dan itu sedikit sekali jumlahnya. Waktu reporter yang ditugasi untuk meliput kematian Tenten yang tragis itu bertanya apakah Kakashi mau membuat gambar videonya, dia membelalak dengan mata kirinya, marah kepada reporter itu, menudingkan jarinya lalu keluar dari ruang berita tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sikapnya yang dingin dan suka meledak secara tiba-tiba adalah ciri khas Kakashi, dan merupakan salah satu penyebab terkucilnya dia dari peradaban umat manusia. Setelah upacara pemakaman yang singkat itu, orang-orang yang ikut berkabung kembali ke mobil masing-masing sementara Jiraya dan Kakashi tetap disana.

Kakashi berumur tiga puluhan. Tubuhnya tegap, rambutnya berwarna silver dan mencuat kemana-mana, mata kananya selalu ditutupi dengan bandana hitam, konon mata itu ditutupi karena kondisinya yang sangat memilukan. Sebenarnya Kakashi adalah pria yang menarik, dengan tubuh tinggi putih dan wajah yang tampan serta rambut silvernya, tetapi sifat dingin dan realistisnya membuat para wanita enggan meliriknya.

Sementara Jiraya, bertubuh tinggi dengan pundak lebar, berambut putih sejak lahir dan dibiarkan tumbuh panjang mencuat kemana-mana. Wajah Kakashi dan Jiraya terlihat sedih saat ini, tapi penderitaan Jiraya lah yang terberat. "Ayo kita pergi." Kakashi menunjukan rasa simpati yang jarang dilakukannya, dengan meraih bahu Jiraya.

Jiraya mengangguk dengan linglung, lalu berjalan dibelakang Kakashi. Titik air hujan membasahi mantel dan wajahnya, namun ia tidak mencoba untuk menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan atau mempercepat langkahnya

"Aku, eh tadi datang naik limosin." Kata Jiraya ketika mereka sampai dideretan mobil. "Apakah kau mau kearah rumahku?"

"Aku ikut kau saja." Dengan isyarat tangan, pengemudi perusahaan penguburan disuruhnya pergi ke pick up tua. Ternyata bagian dalam mobil itu lebih parah dibanding bagian luarnya. Joknya sudah robek, dan kain lapis dindingnya yang semula berwarna merah maroon, kini berwarna kelabu dan berbau asap mariyuana. Kakashi naik kebelakang kemudi, menghidupkan mesinnya lalu menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya. Ia menawarkan pada Jiraya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Lalu setelah berpikir sejenak, Jiraya meraih rokok itu dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Tenten telah berhasil membuatnya berhenti menjadi perokok. Tapi kini asap tembakau menyengat mulut dan lehernya lagi.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya." Desahnya sambil menghisap lagi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kakashi dari balik rokok yang sedang disulutnya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kemana saja dimana kita tak dikenali orang."

Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi menuntun Jiraya masuk kesebuah bar dipinggir kota. "Apa kita tidak akan dicelakai disini?"

"Mereka memeriksa apakah kita membawa senjata ketika kita masuk."

"Dan kalau kita tidak membawanya, mereka akan memberikan masing-masing satu untuk kita." Kata Jiraya. Kakashi tertawa hambar.

Kakashi memesan sebotol Chivas Regal "Aku harus makan sesuatu." Gumam Jiraya. Waktu pelayan datang dengan sebotol Chivas Regal dan dua buah gelas besar dengan cuek Kakashi memesankan makanan untuk Jiraya. "Kau tidak perlu memesankan makanan untukku." Kakashi tidak menanggapi kata-kata Jiraya.

Makanan datang, tapi setelah menyuap tiga sendok, Jiraya tak lagi merasa lapar. Dirorongnya piring kesamping, lalu diraihnya gelas berisi Chivas Regal yang tadi dipesan oleh Kakashi. Waktu ia meneguk untuk pertama kali, perutnya terasa terbakar, air mata menggenangi matanya, dia menghirup nafas panjang. Tetapi dengan keahlian seorang pemabuk professional, keadaan cepat pulih dan dia meneguk lagi. Namun matanya tetap berair.

"Aku akan sangat kehilangan dia."

"Ya, aku juga. Kadang-kadang dia menjengkelkan, tapi tidak sesering perempuan-perempuan lain."

"Dia itu seperti putriku sendiri." Kata Jiraya. Kakashi menyulut sebatang rokok lagi. "Aku ingat waktu ia lahir, aku ada dirumah sakit itu, ikut berkeringat dingin dengan ayahnya, menunggu. Berjalan hilir mudik. Sekarang aku harus menghadiri pemakamannya." Ditenggaknya segelas Chivas Regal dengan kasar lalu ia mengisi kembali gelasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga pesawatnya yang jatuh. Aku hanya memikirkan beritanya, berita sialan yang harus disiarkan itu. ceritanya jadi jelek sekali, dan aku bahkan tidak mengirim fotografernya. Rencananya ia akan meminjamnya dari Hokaido."

"Hei jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kakek tua. Kau tak mungkin tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Jiraya memandangi isi gelasnya.

"Pernahkah kau disuruh mengenali mayat, Kakashi? Mereka deretkan mayat-mayat itu seperti… seperti barisan ikan sarden kecil didalam kaleng sarden murahan.. dia dimasukan kesebuah kantong bersleting, dia sudah tidak berambut lagi." Katanya dengan suara parau.

"Semuanya terbakar dan kulitnya… Kami-sama." Ditutupinya matanya dengan jemarinya yang panjang, air mata merembes melalui celah jemari itu.

"Kalau bukan karena aku, dia tidak akan berada di pesawat itu."

"Hei sudahlah." Hanya dengan dua patah kata itu saja Kakashi menunjukan rasa kasihannya. Jiraya menghisap rokoknya.

"Syukurlah ibunya tak perlu menyaksikannya seperti itu. Kalau saja dia tidak menggenggam liontinnya, aku tidak akan bisa mengenali mayat itu sebagai Tenten." Perutnya terasa memberontak ketika mengingat mayat itu.

"Aku bersyukur ibunya sudah meninggal. Tidak ada ibu manapun yang boleh melihat anaknya dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Jiraya mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi air mata.

"Aku mencintainya… Tsunade, ibu Tenten. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan, ayahnya bisa dikatakan selalu pergi entah keujung dunia yang mana. Setiap kali akan berangkat, dia selalu memintaku untuk menjaga Tsunade dan Tenten. Dia sahabat terbaikku, tapi lebih dari sekali aku ingin membunuhnya karena hal itu.. aku yakin Tsunade tahu, tapi kami tak pernah membicarakannya. Dia sangan mencintai Dan. Aku tahu itu." Jiraya bagaikan pengganti orangtua bagi Tenten sejak ia berumur enambelas tahun. Dan Katou adalah seorang wartawan terkenal, tewas saat meliput kericuhan di Kirigakure. Tanpa ribut-ribut Tsunade mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, hanya beberapa minggu setelah kematian suaminya. Tinggalah Tenten tanpa siapa-siapa, kecuali Jiraya, seorang sahabat keluarga yang setia.

"Aku bisa dikatakan ayah Tenten, sama seperti Dan. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Waktu orangtuanya meninggal, dia berpaling padaku. Kepadaku pula dia datang tahun lalu, setelah terlibat dalam kekacauan di Sunagakure."

"Mungkin dia benar-benar gagal sekali itu. tapi dia tetap saja seorang reporter yang baik." Kata Kakashi dibalik asap.

"Tragis sekali, dia meninggal dengan dihantui kegagalannya. Tenten takut sekali gagal. Saat Tenten masih kecil ia selalu berupaya untuk mendapat pujian dari ayahnya, dan hidup sesuai dengan apa yang disukai ayahnya. Kami tak pernah membahas hal itu." kata Jiraya murung, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Tapi aku tahu, peristiwa di Sunagakure itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Dia ingin memperbaiki namanya sebagai seorang reporter senior. Dan dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Sial! Dia meninggal dengan anggapan bahwa dirinya sudah gagal." Kesedihan Jiraya menyentuh perasan Kakashi. Dia pun berusaha menghibur Jiraya.

"Mengenai hal yang lain.. maksudku mengenai perasaanmu terhadap ibunya.. yah, Tenten tahu." Mata Jiraya yang merah menatap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dia pernah menceritakannya padaku, aku bertanya sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal, katanya sepanjang ingatannya dia sudah mengenalmu. Dia menduga bahwa diam-diam kau mencintai ibunya."

"Apakah kelihatannya dia keberatan?" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagus, aku senang. Aku mencintai mereka berdua." Pundaknya yang lebar mulai bergetar. "Aduh. Aku akan sangat kehilangan dia."

Ditelengkupkannya kepalanya kemeja dan menangis dengan sedih. Kakashi duduk saja disebrangnya merasakan kesedihan dengan caranya sendiri.

xXx

Tenten terbangun dan menyadari siapa dirinya.

Dia tak pernah benar-benar lupa akan siapa dirinya. Pengobatan, dan gegar otaknya, telah membuatnya bingung. Terbangun dari keadaan koma selama beberapa hari, tak dapat berbicara dan nyaris tak dapat melihat, tentu akan akan membuat siapapun bingung.

Yang paling membuat Tenten bingung adalah, orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai tertukar dengan seorang wanita bernama Hyuuga Karin? Bahkan tuan Hyuuga sepertinya sangat yakin bahwa dia berbicara dengan istrinya selama beberapa hari belakangan. Pokoknya ia harus menyampaikan kekeliruan itu pada mereka. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

Namanya adalah Katou Tenten. Nama itulah yang tercetak pada SIM-nya, tanda pengenal persnya, passportnya, dan semua bentuk tanda pengenal lainnya yang selalu terselip didalam dompet Braunn buffle hitam miliknya. Mungkin semua tanda pengenal itu sudah hangus terbakar dalam kecelakaan itu.

'Kemana Jiraya? Kenapa dia tidak datang menolongku?' Batin Tenten.

Lalu jawaban mengejutkan muncul diotaknya. Jawaban itu memang kurang masuk akal, namun itulah kenyataan yang paling mendekati fakta saat ini. Bila semua orang menduga bahwa dia adalah nyonya Hyuuga, dan nyonya Hyuuga masih hidup. Maka Katou Tenten tentu diduga sudah meninggal. Tenten membayangkan betapa sedihnya Jiraya, 'kematiannya' tentu merupakan pukulan keras baginya.

'Aku harus meluruskan semua ini.'

"Selamat pagi."

Tenten langsung mengenali suara itu. matanya pasti sudah tidak terlalu bengkak lagi, karena dia sudah bisa melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas. Raut mukanya yang tadinya hanya nampak seperti bayang-bayang, kini mulai jelas.

Alisnya tebal dan membentuk sepasang garis lurus, batang hidungnya panjang dan lurus, rahangnya kuat dan kokoh demikian pula dagunya, tetapi tidak memberikan kesan galak. Bibirnya kokoh dan tipis. Dan matanya berwarna lavender pucat, sangat indah. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu tidak sampai ke mata indahnya. Senyum itu tak datang dari hatinya, Tenten ingin tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Mereka memberitahuku bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda infeksi paru-paru, itu berita yang bagus sekali." Tenten mengenal wajah itu, dan suara baritone penuh kewibawaannya. Bukan sejak kemarin. Sejak sebelumnya, tapi ia tak ingat kapan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kaa-san menyempatkan diri meninggalkan kamar Naomi untuk menengokmu." Laki-laki itu memalingkan kepalanya, membuat rambut coklat pucat panjangnya bergoyang.

"Kaa-san, kalau kau berdiri disitu, dia tidak bisa melihatmu."

Wajah wanita setengah baya, namun cantik sekali, muncul dibagian yang terlihat oleh Tenten. Rambut coklat wanita itu diselingi uban, yang menjadikannya lebih indah. "Halo, Karin. Kami semua lega sekali karena keadaanmu sudah membaik. Kata Neji para dokter senang melihat kemajuanmu."

Hyuuga Neji! Tentu saja.

"Ceritakan keadaan Naomi padanya, Kaa-san." Dengan patuh, wanita asing itu melaporkan tentang orang asing lainnya.

"Naomi menyantap hampir semua menu sarapan yang dibawakan suster pagi ini. Semalam mereka memberinya obat penenang, jadi dia bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Dia sudah menjadi favorite di bangsal anak, dan semua suster itu dengan senang hati selalu menuruti keinginannya."

Air matanya keluar, dan wanita itu buru-buru menyekanya dengan tisu. "Kalau kuingat apa yang…" Hyuuga Neji meletakkan tangannya di pundak ibunya. "Tapi itu tidak terjadi, Kaa-san. Syukurlah hal itu tidak terjadi."

Tenten menyadari bahwa yang mereka bicarakan itu pastilah Hyuuga Naomi yang digendongnya keluar dari pesawat terbang. Tenten ingat saat ia mendengar anak itu menjerit dan dengan gugup mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, ia langsung menghampiri anak itu dan membantunya melepaskan lilitan sabuk pengamannya. Setelah lepas, Tenten menggendong anak yang ketakutan itu lalu bersama seorang penumpang yang lain, berlari menerjang kepulan asap tebal kearah pintu darurat. Karena dia bersama anak itulah, orang-orang menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah Hyuuga Karin. Tapi itu salah. Sangat salah. Mereka telah bertukar tempat duduk.

Dengan susah payah, dipacunya otaknya untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Tenten ingat bahwa berdasarkan nomor tempat duduk yang tertera di tiketnya, dia mendapat tempat duduk didekat jendela. Tapi waktu ia tiba dipesawat, seorang wanita sudah duduk ditempatnya. Tenten tidak mempermasalahkan kekeliruan itu dan duduk ditempat duduk didekat koridor pesawat. Dan anak itu duduk ditempat duduk diantara mereka.

Rambut wanita itu berwarna merah menyala yang dibiarkan digerai sampai punggung, berlawanan dengan rambut Tenten yang berwarna coklat auburn. Wanita itu juga bermata merah apel, berbeda jauh dengan mata Tenten yang bermata coklat hazel nut. Meski begitu, postur tubuh, bentuk hidung, struktur tulang pipi dan rahang mereka mirip.

Wajah Tenten rusak parah hingga tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Nyonya Hyuuga mungkin sudah hangus terbakar tanpa bisa dikenali lagi. Orang-orang sudah salah mengenali mereka, karena anak itu dan pertukaran tempat duduk yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

'Kami-sama! Aku harus memberitahu mereka!' Tenten terdiam sejenak. Cepat atau lambat, Hyuuga Neji atau siapapun orang di rumah sakit ini pasti mengetahui kalau ia bukan Nyonya Hyuuga. Karena rambut dan mata mereka yang berbeda, setelah perbannya dilepas, Hyuuga Neji pasti akan langsung mengenali kalau rambut istrinya bukan berwarna coklat, begitu pula matanya. Tetapi tetap saja, Tenten harus memberitahu mereka!

"Sebaiknya Kaa-san kembali sekarang, sebelum Naomi meminta hal aneh-aneh pada para suster itu." kata Neji. "Katakan kalau aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

"Kau benar, Neji. Suster-suster itu pasti akan langsung menuruti kata-kata Naomi. Baiklah, selamat berpisah untuk sementara, Karin." Kata wanita itu padanya. "Aku yakin setelah Dr. Kabuto selesai, kau akan secantik dulu lagi." Wanita itu tersenyum lalu beringsut menjauh.

'Matanya juga tidak ikut tersenyum' Pikir Tenten.

"Sebelum aku lupa," kata Neji sambil mendekati tempat tidur, agar Tenten dapat melihatnya.

"Ada salam dari Sai, Tou-san, dan Tokuma. Tokuma pulang ke mansion tadi pagi." Lanjutnya tanpa menyadari bahwa wanita yang terbaring itu bukanlah istrinya. "Aku yakin dia mengkhawatirkan Anko dan Hanabi. Mereka berdua tidak di izinkan menengokmu sebelum kau dipindahkan kekamar pribadi, tapi kurasa kau tidak merindukan mereka, bukan?"

'Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!' Jerit Tenten dalam hati. Orang-orang itu tidak Tenten kenali, dan ia tidak peduli mereka mau menjenguknya atau tidak. Jiraya-lah yang ia pedulikan. Tenten harus memberitahu pria malang berambut panjang nan indah itu bahwa ia sudah menjadi seorang duda tampan sekarang.

"Dengar, Karin. Mengenai kampanye." Laki-laki itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia menundukan kepalanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memandang Tenten lagi. "Aku akan tetap melakukannya sebagaimana yang sudah direncanakan. Tou-san, Tokuma dan Sai juga sependapat. Mereka telah bersumpah akan mendukung, ini akan menjadi perjuangan yang keras tapi aku tak takut menghadapinya, sama sekali tidak. Sekarang dengan kejadian ini, keadaan akan bertambah rumit, tapi aku akan tetap bertahan."

Akhir-akhir ini Hyuuga Neji tengah gempar dibicarakan orang-orang, wajahnya sering muncul dilayar kaca, karena itulah Tenten mengenali wajah dan suaranya meskipun ia tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya. Neji berharap bisa memenangkan pemilihan pendahuluan sebelum bulan Mei, dan setelah itu ia harus melawan seorang senator yang sudah berkedudukan, dalam pemilihan bulan November.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanggung jawabku padamu dan Naomi. Tapi menjadi anggota senat sudah kusiapkan seumur hidupku. Aku tidak mau menunggu enam tahun lagi untuk mencalonkan diri lagi karena aku akan kehilangan kesempatan terbaik yang telah kusiapkan. Aku harus melanjutkan apa yang sudah kumulai."

Laki-laki itu melirik kearah jam tangan G-Shock silvernya lalu berkata. "Sebaiknya aku pergi kekamar Naomi. Aku sudah berjanji akan menyuapinya es krim Mint Fudge. Hari ini ahli jiwa telah mengadakan pertemuan pertama dengannya, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Neji diam sejenak sambil terus memandangi Tenten. "Itulah sebabnya aku tidak membiarkannya melihatmu sekarang. Kedengarannya memang kejam, tapi perban-perban itu pasti akan membuatnya menangis ketakutan, Karin. Segera setelah ahli bedah membentuk kembali wajahmu dan kau kembali seperti semula, akan kubawa dia mengunjungimu. Kurasa kau pun tak terlalu ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Tenten berjuang untuk berbicara, tetapi di dalam mulutnya terdapat selang pernapasan. Seorang perawat berkata bahwa pita suaranya tak bisa berfungsi untuk sementara karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyatakan perasaan sedihnya. Karena salah menafsirkan pernyataan itu, Neji meletakkan tangannya dipundak Tenten.

"Dr. Kabuto akan mengunjungimu siang ini untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Dia sudah tahu wajahmu sebelum kecelakaan dan menjamin bahwa kau akan kelihatan sama seperti dulu, setelah operasinya selesai."

Tenten mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya keluar lagi karena panic dan ketakutan. Seorang perawat masuk dan meminta Neji untuk menjauh.

"Saya rasa sebaiknya anda biarkan ia istirahat, Tuan Hyuuga. Saya juga harus mengganti perbannya."

"Baiklah."

"Kami akan memanggil bila anda diperlukan, oh iya. Saya baru ingat, ada telpon dari bawah untuk mengingatkan anda bahwa perhiasan istri anda ada ditempat penyimpanan rumah sakit. Mereka melepaskannya dari tubuh nyonya Hyuuga waktu ia tiba diruang gawat darurat."

"Terimakasih, akan saya ambil nanti."

'Sekarang! Ambil sekarang!' Pekik Tenten dalam hati. Itu bukan perhiasan Karin, perhiasaan itu miliknya. Kalau mereka melihatnya, mereka akan menyadari bahwa telah terjadi kekeliruan besar. Tuan Hyuuga akan tahu bahwa istrinya sudah meninggal. Itu pasti sangat berat baginya, tapi akan lebih berat jika ia mengetahuinya nanti. Tenten turut sedih, tetapi ia yakin Jiraya pasti senang sekali. Jiraya tersayang. Kesedihannya akan segera berakhir!

Tetapi bagaimana jika Neji tidak mengambil perhiasnnya sebelum pembedahan itu berlangsung untuk mengubah wajahnya menjadi Hyuuga Karin? Itulah pikirann yang disadarinya sebelum obat penghilang rasa sakit menguasai dirinya lagi.

xXx

 _"Neji akan mati. Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi senator."_

Tenten tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya, tapi ia bisa merasakan kehadiran orang itu. ia bisa merasakan deru nafas orang itu menerpa matanya yang tak dibalut saat ia berkata.

 _"Tidak akan ada seorang senator bernama Hyuuga Neji. Neji akan mati. Tidak akan ada. Dia akan mati.."_

Tenten terbangun dan menjerit. Suara jeritan itu tak terdengar oleh siapapun tentu saja, tetapi bergema sampai ke tengkorak kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, Tenten membuka mata dan indra pengelihatannya langsung di serbu cahaya terang diatas kepalanya, disusul bau obat-obatan yang menyerang indra penciumannya, dan suara mendesis alat Bantu penapasannya. Rupanya ia tertidur. Jadi kali ini memang mimpi. Tetapi semalam, kejadian itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi.

Semalam ia bahkan belum tahu nama depan tuan Hyuuga. Tidak mungkin dia bermimpi kalau dia tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi jelas sekali dia mendengarnya, ancaman dari sosok yang tidak bisa ia lihat itu, berbisik dengan mengerikan ditelinganya.

'Apakah otakku memang sudah rusak, atau memang Hyuuga Neji sedang terancam bahaya?' Batin Tenten. Tapi siapa yang menginginkan kematian Neji? Kami-sama itu merupakan pertanyaan sulit, tapi ia harus tahu jawabannya. Ancaman terhadap hidup Hyuuga Neji akan berimbas banyak, tapi dia tidak berdaya untuk mencegahnya. Dia terlalu bingung untuk merumuskan suatu penyelesaian atau bahkan hanya sekedar penjelasan. Pikirannya tak berjalan dengan lancar, padahal nyawa seorang laki-laki sedang terancam.

Sudah cukup banyak yang harus dihadapinya tanpa harus merisaukan keselamatan seorang calon senator. Tubuh Tenten memang tak bisa bergerak, tapi didalam kepalanya, sedang terjadi kegemparan hebat karena frustasi. Hal itu membuatnya lelah. Tenten mencoba melawannya, tetapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

 **Yosh! bagaimana? sudah semakin jelas ceritanya? atau malah tambah bikin bingung -_- huhu, pokoknyaa Minato akan berusaha supaya fic ini jadi gamembingungkann, semoga aja inspirasi Minato gamacet ditengah jalan hehehe. Minato mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udh baca fic inii dan sudah me review :):) okayy keep reading n kindly leave some reviews:):) cyaa xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Super crack pairing, OOC, twisted story, typos, etc**

 **NejiTen**

 **slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Couple Words From Author:**

 **Konichiwa Minna-san :):) Minato kembali dengan chappy 4 yeay. Yaa, Minato mau curhat dikit ya, Minato sebenernya lagi sedih banget pas tadi lg buka akun RP dan ngeliat postingan yang mengatakan "Lee dan Tenten canon" :(:( Yaah, Minato bukannya gasuka sm Lee, Lee itu salah satu chara fav Minato di Naruto, tapii... menurut Minato Lee sm Tenten itu lebih cocok temenan? yakan? benerkan? :(:( lagian Tenten itu kaya bukan tipe nya Lee kan mengingat Lee suka cewe yang sangat kecewean seperti Sakura misalnya :(:( Dan sudah officially kalo anak yang latihan sm Lee di eps 700 itu anak Lee dan Tenten yang namanya Metal Lee :( Yah, Minato gatau ini berita baru atau lama (dasar kudet) tapi Minati tetep sedih :(:( yah seengganya Minato seneng dikit deh si Tenten ga jomblo seumur hidup :(:( berarti sudah pupuslahh harapan NejiTen seperti NaruSaku :(:( Udah curhatnya hehe, Minato bales review dulu dehh**

 **Shinji r: Greget kenapaa XD**

 **Sooya: Alhamdullilahh yeay, keep readingnya sudah di upload nii :):)**

 **Okayy sisanya Minato bls di pm, langsung saja yaa chappy 4~**

Chapter 4

"Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan anda, jika wajah anda yang tampan itu hancur?"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Kata Neji sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya. Pada saat itu ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah ahli bedah itu.

Dr. Kabuto telah merombak wajah orang-orang yang sangat terkenal dinegara ini. Termasuk gadis-gadis kaya raya yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, para eksekutif perusahaan yang ingin melawan proses penuaan, para model professional, dan artis-artis terkenal. Meskipun pujian-pujian terhadap dokter itu sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya, meskipun kinerja dan hasil kerjanya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Neji tetap tidak suka melihat caranya melecehkan ketakutan Karin.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menempatkan diriku ditempat Karin," jelasnya. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kurasa kemajuannya baik sekali, bahkan lebih baik dari yang kukira." Neji mendengus tidak sabaran.

"Aku tahu kedengarannya memang berlawanan. Yang kumaksud adalah bahwa ia menerima dengan baik berita tentang Naomi dan kecelakaan itu. Tapi ketika aku mulai membicarakan soal pembedahan wajahnya, dia mulai menangis." Kata Neji sambil memijat batang hidungnya. "Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana ia menangis dengan satu matanya itu."

"Istri anda adalah wanita yang cantik, tuan Hyuuga. Kerusakan pada wajahnya itu tentu saja telah membuatnya panik. Tentu saja dia takut akan kelihatan seperti monster selama sisa hidupnya. Sebagian dari tugas saya adalah meyakinkannya bahwa wajahnya bisa dikembalikan seperti sediakala, bahkan bisa lebih cantik lagi." Kata Dr. Kabuto sambil memandang keluarga Hyuuga itu secara bergantian.

"Saya merasakan keraguan dari anda semua, itu hal yang paling tidak saya inginkan. Saya harus mendapatkan kerja sama dan kepercayaan penuh dari anda."

"Jika saya tidak percaya pada kemampuan anda, saya tidak akan meminta bantuan anda dari awal dan mencari dokter ahli bedah lain." Sergah Neji dengan rahang menegang. "Sikap menghibur saya hanya terbatas untuk pasien-pasien saya. Saya tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk membohongi keluarga pasien, tuan Hyuuga. Keputusan saya serahkan sepenuhnya kepada anda." Neji dan Kabuto saling menatap. Akhirnya Neji tersenyum lalu tertawa hambar.

"Saya tidak membohongi siapapun, Dr. Kabuto. Anda diperlukan, karena itulah anda berada disini. Anda adalah orang bermulut paling besar yang pernah saya temui. Tapi, anda yang tebaik. Jadi saya akan berkerja sama dengan anda, agar anda bisa mengembalikan Karin seperti sedia kala."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata ahli bedah itu tanpa memperdulikan hinaan tajam dari Neji. "mari kita tengok si pasien."

Waktu mereka masuk ruang ICU, Neji berjalan didepan dan tiba disisi tempat tidur terlebih dahulu.

"Karin? Apakah kau sadar?" Tenten langsung menanggapi dengan membuka matanya.

"Halo, Tou-san dan Kaa-san disini." Neji bergeser kesamping sementara Hiashi dan Aya mendekati tempat tidur.

"Halo lagi, Karin," Kata Aya. "Naomi bilang dia sangat merindukanmu." Neji lupa mengingatkan ibunya untuk tidak menceritakan pertemuan awal Naomi dengan psikiater anak. Pertemuan itu tidak berjalan dengan baik, tapi syukurlah Aya mengerti dan tidak menceritakan bagian itu.

"Hi Karin. Kau membuat kami semua takut, kami senang kau akan segera pulih." Neji langsung mendekat lagi.

"Ahli bedahnya ada disini, Karin." Katanya dengan sedikit berbisik. Ketiga Hyuuga itu langsung menyingkir ketika berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Tenten. "Kita sudah bertemu, Karin. Hanya saja mungkin anda tidak mengingatnya. Atas permintaan keluarga anda, saya datang untuk memeriksa anda pada hari kedua anda disini. Staff ahli bedah plastic telah melakukan semua penanganan pendahuluan diruang gawat darurat waktu anda baru tiba. Mulai sekarang, sayalah yang akan mengambil alih." Tenten merasa ketakutan, dan Neji merasa puas karena Kabuto melihat ketakutan itu. kabuto hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Tenten.

"Susunan tulang wajah anda rusak berat. Dan tentunya suami anda sudah memberitahu anda bahwa itu bisa diperbaiki sepenuhnya, tapi saya ingin anda mendengarnya dari saya sendiri. Saya akan membuat anda menjadi Hyuuga Karin yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Dibalik pembalut, tubuh Tenten menegang. Dia mencoba untuk menggeleng kuat-kuat, lalu berusaha mengeluarkan suara menggeram dari kerongkongannya.

"Tenang saja, kebanyakan sakit yang anda rasakan adalah akibat terbakar, tapi lukanya hanya dipermukaan, ahli luka bakar dirumah sakit ini sedang mengobatinya dengan antibiotic. Saya harus menunda pembedahan hingga infeksi pada kulit maupun paru-paru anda berkurang. Masih seminggu dua minggu lagi anda baru bisa menggerakkan tangan anda. Lalu, anda harus menjalani terapi fisik. Kerusakannya tidak abadi, tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaminnya." Kabuto membungkuk kearah Tenten.

"Sekarang mari kita bicarakan wajah anda. Selama anda tidak sadar, telah dibuat foto-foto sinar X, roentgen torax dan lain-lain. Saya sudah mempelajarinya. Saya tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan. Ada banyak staff ahli bedah hebat yang akan mendampingi saya dalam pembedahan itu."

Dokter itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menarik kursi besi dan duduk disebelah wajah Tenten. Disentuhnya wajah Tenten dengan ujung penanya, seolah-olah akan menelusurinya menembus perban.

"kami akan membentuk ulang hidung dan tulang-tulang pipi anda dengan menggunakan pencakokan tulang. Rahang anda akan dikembalikan ketempat asalnya dengan jarum-jarum, sekrup dan kawat. Dibagian atas kepala anda akan ada bekas pemotongan tipis, dari pelipis sampai ke pelipis. Kami juga akan melakukan pemotongan dibawah setiap mata, tepat pada garis bulu mata. Itu juga tidak akan terlihat. Sebagian dari hidung anda akan dikerjakan dari dalam, jadi disitu tidak akan ada bekas apa-apa."

"Bagaimana rambutnya, Dr. Kabuto?" Tanya Aya.

"Saya harus mencukurnya, untuk mengambil sebagian tulang tengkoraknya untuk dicangkokan pada hidungnya yang baru. Tapi kalau yang anda maksud adalah, apakah rambut yang sudah terbakar bisa tumbuh kembali atau tidak. Jawabannya adalah ya. Rambutnya akan kembali seperti semula, coklat dan dapat tumbuh panjang." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada wajah Tenten yang terbalut. Tenten terkejut. 'Jadi warna asli rambut Karin adalah coklat?'

"Untuk sementara anda tidak diperbolehkan makan makanan bertekstur keras. Spesialis gigi akan mencabut akar gigi anda selama pembedahan dan memasang penggantinya dengan cara penanaman. Dua atau tiga minggu kemudian, anda akan mendapatkan gigi baru, sambil menunggu gigi anda tumbuh, anda akan diberi makanan lewat selang dari mulut ke perut anda, dan setelah itu naik ke makanan dengan tekstur lambut." Ahli bedah itu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, tapi Neji melihat mata bengkak istrinya berkeliaran, seolah-olah mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri. Neji terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kabuto tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin ahli bedah itu sudah terbiasa dengan ketakutan yang dialami pasien-pasiennya.

Kabuto mengeluarkan sehelai foto berwarna berukuran delapan kali sepuluh dari map yang dibawanya. "Coba anda lihat ini, nyonya Hyuuga." Itu adalah foto Karin. Dia sedang tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Neji jatuh cinta padanya. Matanya berkilat nakal, wajahnya dikelilingi rambut merah panjang yang tebal.

"Pembedahan ini akan berjalan selama satu hari penuh, tapi saya dan staff saya akan memulihkan anda, beri kami waktu enam sampai sepuluh minggu dari hari pembedahan anda, dan anda akan cantik seperti ini lagi, hanya lebih muda dan lebih cantik dengan rambut coklat lumpur pendek." Neji merasa bingung dengan tatapan Karin. Kunjungan ahli bedah itu sepertinya tidak menghapuskan kekhawatiran pasiennya, tetapi malah meningkatkan rasa takutnya.

xXx

Tenten mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakkan jemari tangan dan kakinya. Tapi anggota tubuhnya masih terlalu berat untuk diangkat. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya.

Berhari-hari lamanya (diperkirakannya kira-kira sepuluh hari) ia mencoba mencari cara untuk menyampaikan kebenaran yang ia ketahui pada semua orang. Dan dia belum berhasil. Dengan berlalunya hari, ketakutannya meningkat. Semua orang mengira bahwa itu disebabkan oleh pembedahan rekonstruksinya yang tertunda.

Akhirnya pada suatu malam, Neji memberitahu bahwa pembedahan sudah dijadwalkan besok.

"Semua dokter yang terlibat mengadakan pertemuan siang tadi. Mereka sependapat bahwa kau sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis. Kabuto menyatakan pembedahan itu sudah boleh dilakukan. Aku datang kesini segera setelah aku diberitahu."

Tenten hanya punya waktu sampai besok untuk memberitahu keluarga Hyuuga bahwa telah terjadi kekeliruan besar. Anehnya Tenten malah merasa tidak ingin berpisah dengan Neji. Entah mengapa ia merasa aman bila Neji bersamanya.

"Awalnya aku tidak suka dengan Kabuto," katanya sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidur Tenten "Aku masih tidak menyukainya, tapi aku mempercayainya." Tenten juga percaya, jadi ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apakah kau takut?"

Tenten mengerjap lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, beberapa minggu yang akan datang akan menjadi hari-hari yang berat, Karin. Tapi kau pasti bisa mengatasinya." Neji tersenyum kaku. "Kau selalu berhasil."

"Maaf mengganggu, tuan Hyuuga. Tapi saya hanya mengingatkan bahwa barang-barang milik nyonya Hyuuga masih ada di kantor." Neji menolehkan kepalanya lalu berkata.

"Saya selalu lupa untuk mengambilnya, saya akan sangat berterimakasih bila ada sesoerang yang akan mengambilkannya untuk saya."

"Akan saya tanyakan, baiklah saya permisi dulu." Jantung Tenten mulai berdebar dengan kuat. Diam-diam dia bersyukur. Kini akhirnya dia selamat dari musibah itu. pembedahan rekonstruksi memang harus dilakukan, tapi dia akan menjadi Tenten, bukan Hyuuga Karin.

"Perhiasan itu tidak akan berguna di ruang pembedahan, tapi aku tahu kau akan merasa tenang bila barang-barang itu sudah ada padaku."

Dalam bayangan Tenten, dia tersenyum lebar. Keadaan akan segera membaik.

"Tuan Hyuuga, saya tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk mengambilnya. Itu suatu pelanggaran, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan saya coba untuk kesana besok." Semangat Tenten jadi lemah.

'Kami-sama, kenapa Kau membuat semua ini menjadi semakin sulit?' Batinnya. Apakah selama sisa hidupnya ia tidak akan bisa membayar kegagalan terbesarnya itu? dia telah kehilangan nama baiknya sebagai seorang wartawan, kehilangan pengakuan dari para rekan kerjanya, status karirnya. Apakah sekarang ia juga harus kehilangan identitasnya?

"Ada satu lagi, tuan Hyuuga," kata perawat itu ragu-ragu. "Ada dua orang reporter diruang depan yang ingin bicara dengan anda."

"Reporter?"

"Dari salah satu stasiun TV."

"Disini? Sekarang? Apakah Sai yang menyuruh mereka datang?"

"Tidak, itulah yang pertama kali saya tanyakan kepada mereka. Mereka bilang, mereka mencari berita istimewa. Sepertinya berita tentang pembedahan nyonya Hyuuga sudah bocor. Mereka ingin berbicara dengan anda tentang pengaruh jatuhnya pesawat terbang itu terhadap keluarga anda dan terhadap pencalonan anda sebagai senator. Apa yang harus saya katakan pada mereka."

"Suruh mereka pergi membusuk dineraka."

"Tidak bisa, tuan Hyuuga."

"Memang tidak. Kalau anda berkata seperti itu, Sai bisa menggantung saya." Gumam Neji. "Katakan pada mereka bahwa saya tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa sampai istri dan anak saya mengalami kemajuan besar. Dan bila mereka masih tetap tidak ingin pergi, panggil petugas keamanan rumah sakit. Jangan lupa katakan pada mereka bila mereka berani pergi ke bangsal anak dan mencoba menemui ibu dan putri saya, saya tidak segan menuntut mereka."

"Baik, maafkan saya karena telah mengganggu anda dengan-"

"Tidak masalah, anda tidak mengganggu sama sekali. jika mereka menyusahkan anda lagi, katakan pada saya." Ketika Neji berpaling lagi menatap Tenten, ia bisa melihat ada raut kerisauan dan keletihan diwajah tampan Neji.

"Dasar pengejar berita rakus. Kemarin surat kabar memanipulasi pernyataanku tentang bisnis udang di sepanjang pesisir. Pagi ini ponselku tidak henti-hentinya berdering, sampai Sai mengeluarkan bantahan atas berita itu dan menuntut penarikan kembali berita itu." Neji mendesah keras, rahangnya mengeras. Ketara sekali kalau ia tidak suka diperlakukan dengan tidak adil.

Didalam hati Tenten tersenyum sedih. Dia sudah lama berada di Tokyo dan tahu bahwa hanya politisi yang licik saja yang tidak menderita. Orang-orang yang tulus, seperti Neji misalnya, lebih banyak mengalami kesulitan. Tidak heran kalau ia terlihat begitu letih. Dia tidak hanya dibebani oleh perjuangannya merebut kursi senator, tetapi dia juga harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa anaknya mengalami trauma emosional, dan istrinya masih harus menghadapi cobaan. Sayangnya Tenten bukan istrinya. Dia orang asing. Tenten tidak bisa mengatakan pada Neji bahwa dia adalah orang asing. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingatkan Neji bahwa mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya.

xXx

Sepanjang malam Neji menemaninya. Setiap kali ia terbangun, Neji ada disisi tempat tidurnya. Garis-garis kelelahan semakin terlihat jelas. Mata lavendernya menjadi kemerahan karena hampir tidak tidur semalaman. Seorang perawat mendesaknya untuk pergi dan beristirahat, tapi Neji menolak.

"Saya tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Dia ketakutan." Didalam hati Tenten memohon. 'Jangan, jangan, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku butuh seseorang.'

Tenten bisa merasakan hari sudah menjelang pagi ketika seorang perawat lainnya membawakan Neji secangkir kopi. Baunya enak sekali. Sudah lama sekali Tenten tidak minum kopi, mungkin karena itulah otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih belakangan ini. Dia kekurangan asupan kafein harian.

Petugas-petugas teknis masuk untuk mengatur alat pernapasannya, para perawat mempersiapkannya untuk pembedahan dan mengukur tekanan darahnya. Tenten mencoba menangkap pandangan seseorang, untuk mengingatkan siapapun tentang kekeliruan itu. tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan pasien yang terbalut perban seperti mumi itu. neji keluar sebentar lalu kembali bersama Dr. Kabuto. Ahli bedah itu kelihatan sangat bersemangat dan riang. "Bagaimana keadaan anda hari ini? Kata tuan Hyuuga anda gelisah semalaman, tapi hari ini adalah hari penting untuk anda."

Seperti biasanya, Dr. Kabuto membaca status medis Tenten. Tenten menyadari bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh dokter berambut putih itu hanyalah rutinitas semata, seperti suara pada mesin penyambut tamu yang biasa dipasang dirumah orang-orang kaya. Sebagai manusia, Tenten tidak menyukainya, sama seperti Neji. Setelah puas membaca status medisnya, Kabuto menutup map dan memberikannya pada seorang perawat.

"Fisik anda bagus. Beberapa jam lagi anda akan mendapat kerangka wajah yang baru dan tinggal menunggu fase pemulihan saja." Dengan sekuat tenaga Tenten mencoba mengeluarkan suara menggeram, mencoba memberitahu dokter itu soal kekeliruan ini. Tapi sama seperti orang lain, Kabuto malah menanggapinya sebagai kekhawatiran akan keberhasilan operasi tersebut.

"Itu bisa dilakukan, tenang saja nyonya Hyuuga. Saya berjanji. Kira-kira setengah jam lagi kita akan langsung memulai pembedahannya." Tenten membantah lagi dengan menggunakan satu-satunya organ ditubuhnya yang masih bisa ia gunakan, mata bengkaknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Beri dia suntikan penenang dosis ringan, supaya dia tenang." Perintahnya kepada perawat sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar. Tenten menjerit dalam hatinya, Neji mendekat lalu menyentuh pundaknya.

"Karin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Perawat itu menyuntikkan setabung narkotik ke selang infuse yang menancap ditangannya. Perlahan ia kembali merasakan kehangatan yang belakangan ini sering menyelimutinya. Raut wajah Neji semakin samar dimatanya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku bersumpah, Karin."

'Aku bukan Karin.'

Tenten berjuang untuk tetap terjaga, untuk membuka matanya. Tapi mata itu terlalu berat untuk dibuka kembali.

"….menunggumu, Karin." Kata Neji dengan suara baritone nya yang lembut bak beledu. 'Aku Tenten. Aku Tenten. Aku bukan Karin.' meski begitu, semua sudah terlambat. tenten sudah kehilangan kesempatannya untuk mencegah semua ini. mencegah dirinya diubah menjadi Hyuuga Karin.

 **Yaaaa, bagaimana chappy 4? yap, Minato emang sengaja mau jabarin semuanya se detail2nya supaya lebih mudah dimengerti begituu. Kasian Tenten :( dia harus diubah jadi Karin :(:( tapi dengan begitu dia bisa lengket sm Neji kan? XD #Plak! oh iyaa iseng nihh Minato mau nanya disini ada yang RP er kahh? .0. okayy, segini aja celotehan Minato, sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya. keep reading n kindly leave some reviews. thx XOXO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Super Crack-pairing, OOC, twisted story, typos, etc.**

 **NejiTen**

 **slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Couple Words From Author:**

 **Nee apakabar Minna-san? Yap Minato sudah kembali dengan chappy 5. seperti yang udh Minato bilang diawal, Fic ini alurnya bakal agak lambat krn Minato pengen jelasin se detail-detal nyaa hehehe. tenang Minato bakal berusaha agar gagaring atau ngebosenin. Oh iya disini akan muncul chara baru.. dan semoga Minna-san gakaget atau keberatan sama ke OOC-an chara ini HeHeHe. okay Minato bales reviews dulu.**

 **Guest 1: Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab nantii, Minato belum tau pasti di chappy keberapa. tapi pasti akan terjawab. Sengaja Minato tahan-tahan supaya makin penasaran Wehehehehe~ terimakasihh, ini sudahy di apdet silahkan dibacaa :):)**

 **Sherry ai: Wahaha Minato seneng deh kalo pada penasaran, emang itu tujuan Minato (Plak!) ya kalo untuk pertanyaanmu itu Minato gabisa jawab karena nanti akan terjawab dengan sendirinyaa, harus baca terus biar tahu jawabannya (?) Makasih Sherry! :):)**

 **Sooya: Sudah di apdet, Minato selalu berusaha supaya apdet secepatnya tapi gamau maksain kalo belom ada inspirasi, jadi mohon maklum kalo agak lama hehehe.**

 **Guest 2: Hahaha aku juga shock banget pas tau mereka canon :( gacocok samsek uyy :(:( iyaah mau gimanapun teteplah buat Minato yang canon tuh NejiTen. sekian. (?) wqwqwq. Iyaa, Tenten sm Karin emang beda sifatnya dan pastinya suatu hari nanti Neji bakal menyadari itu. Pastinya harus ganbatte! makasih yaa :):)**

 **Shinji r: Sudah di apdet silahkan bacaa :):)**

 **Okeyy sudah di bales semua, sisanya Minato bales lewat pm :):)**

Chapter 5

Hyuuga Hanabi memacu mobilnya memasuki tanah milik keluarga Hyuuga dengan kecepatan 120 kilometer perjam, sehingga mobilnya yang baru berumur dua tahun sudah terlihat seperti berumur sepuluh tahun. Karena tidak suka mengenakan sabuk pengaman, tidak jarang tubuhnya terpelanting kesamping atau keatas. Gadis itu senang merasakan angin berhembus menerpa rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna coklat tua. Mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengabaikan peraturan lalu lintas adalah salah satu kegemaran Hanabi.

Kegemarannya yang satu lagi adalah, Sai.

Cintanya pada laki-laki itu sampai saat ini belum juga terbalaskan. Tapi Hanabi yakin sekali suatu hari Sai akan jatuh kepelukannya. Sementara menunggu hari itu tiba, Hanabi berkencan dengan seorang bartender muda. Hanabi bertemu dengannya disebuah bar kecil yang letaknya sangat terpencil dan kumuh. Ia mampir ke bar itu karena tidak ada bar lain yang buka 24 jam penuh. Di bar itu, Konohamaru dan Hanabi saling memandang cukup lama, sementara Hanabi meminum segelas coke cherry, dan Konohamaru tengah menikmati segelas Scotch nya. Waktu ia melewati Konohamaru, ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung melangkah keluar dari bar itu.

Hanabi duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya, tersenyum senang ketika melihat Konohamaru menenggak habis scotch nya dan melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke meja, lalu berlari cepat-cepat kepintu untuk mengejarnya. Setelah saling menyebutkan nama dan sedikit basa-basi, Konohamaru mengusulkan agar mereka bertemu ditempat itu esok malamnya pada waktu yang sama untuk makan malam. Hanabi punya usul yang lebih baik. Sarapan di motel.

Dan Konohamaru langsung menyambut usulan Hanabi dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Konohamaru sangat manis, ia tidak kasar seperti laki-laki ingusan lain yang Hanabi temui di bar-bar kumuh lainnya. Tubuhnya juga bagus. Dan malam ini, karena Konohamaru libur bekerja, mereka menghabiskan waktu diapartemen Konohamaru yang sangat jelek tapi sering dibangga-banggakan olehnya, sambil menyantap makanan yang sama sekali tidak pantas disebut makanan, minum anggur murahan dan menghisap ganja mahal sumbangan dari Hanabi untuk hiburan malam itu.

Keseluruhan. Konohamaru sangat manis, dia bersungguh-sungguh, pada dasarnya dia anak baik-baik dan tampan. Dia sering berkata bahwa dia mencintai Hanabi. Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak ada laki-laki yang sempurna seperti Sai. Kini Hanabi mendesah sambil memasang sweeter ke dadanya.

Menurutnya, Sai tampan sekali. Di mata Hanabi, Sai terlihat sangat dewasa dan dia berpakaian layaknya seorang laki-laki, bukan seperti anak laki-laki. Sai selalu mengenakan stelan mahal, kemejanya berbahan sutera dan sepatunya sepatu kulit dari Italia. Bau tubuhnya seperti baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanabi tersenyum sesaat lalu senyuman itu segera luntur ketika meningat penolakan terang-terangan yang sering ia terima dari Sai.

Semua orang senang sekali ketika mengetahui keputusan Hanabi untuk menjadi sukarelawan di markas besar kampanye. Kakek bahkan merangkulnya sangat erat hingga membuatnya hampir kehabisan nafas. Neneknya memberikan senyuman kecil, senyuman khas wanita terhormat yang selalu Hanabi benci. Tou-san nya tergagap-gagap menyatakan rasa senangnya sementara Kaa-san nya sadar sebentar untuk mengatakan bahwa dia senang Hanabi mau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Hanabi berharap tanggapan Sai akan sehangat itu, tapi laki-laki itu hanya terdiam sambil berkata dengan santai. "Kami memang memerlukan banyak bantuan disana. Omong-omong kau bisa membawa laptop mu besok, karena tugasmu hanya mengetik."

Hanabi ingin sekali berkata. 'Aku juga bisa berkencan denganmu.' Tetapi ia tidak mengatakannya. Ia takut kakek dan neneknya mati karena serangan jantung. Maka Hanabi menengadah menatap Sai dan berkata dengan sopan.

"Tidak masalah, Sai. Aku pasti akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

Mobil mustang berkecepatan tinggi dengan kepulan asap tebal itu akhirnya berhenti didepan Hyuuga mansion. Hanabi mematikan mesinnya. Gadis itu berharap tidak akan bertemu siapapun ketika ia masuk. Tapi dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak padanya, begitu menutup pintu depan, kakeknya berseru dari ruang tengah.

"Siapa itu?"

"Aku, Hanabi." Hiashi berjalan menghampirinya di ruang depan. "Hai Sayang." Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk untuk mencium pipinya. Hanabi tahu bahwa diam-diam kakeknya itu memeriksa apakah nafasnya berbau alcohol atau tidak. Untuk berjaga-jaga Hanabi sudah memakan tiga butir permen pedas selama perjalanannya tadi, untuk menghilangkan bau anggur murahan dan ganja mahal. Hiashi menarik dirinya dengan puas.

"Kemana kau malam ini?"

"Nonton." Katanya berbohong dengan lancarnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Karin-baa-chan? apakah pembedahannya berhasil?"

"Kata dokter semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan. Kita hanya harus menunggu satu atau dua minggu lagi untuk melihat hasil kerja mereka."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan wajahnya saat ini." Hanabi mengubah ekspresinya menjadi prihatin, kalau ia mau, ia bisa terlihat seperti malaikat kapan saja. "Kuharap keadaannya cepat pulih."

"Aku yakin hasilnya akan sesuai dengan harapan kita semua." Melihat senyum kakeknya yang lembut, Hanabi yakin bahwa kakeknya tersentuh akan perhatian bohongan yang sukses ia perlihatkan dengan baik.

"Aku lelah sekali. film nya membosankan sekali tadi." Hanabi berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Hiashi dan berpikir kakeknya itu bisa saja mencambuknya bila tahu apa yang ia lakukan satu jam yang lalu. Hanabi berjalan memasuki sayap mansion yang dihuninya bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam handel pintu ketika Tokuma menjulurkan kepala dari pintu kamarnya.

"Hanabi?"

"Oh, hai Tou-san." Katanya dengan senyum sesuci malaikat.

"Hai." Tokuma tidak bertanya dari mana putri tunggalnya itu, karena dia memang tidak mau tahu. Tapi Hanabi memberitahu.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah teman, menonton film." Hanabi berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat ekspresi sedih diwajah ayahnya.

"Dimana kaa-san?" Tokuma menoleh kebelakang. "Sedang tidur." Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa mendengar suara dengkur ibunya yang nyaring. 'Pasti habis mabuk lagi.' Batin Hanabi.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur." Kata Hanabi sambil berputar masuk kedalam kamarnya, tetapi Tokuma menahannya dengan bertanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan dimarkas besar?"

"Baik."

"Kau senang bekerja disana?"

"Lumayan. Setidaknya ada hal berguna yang bisa kulakukan."

"Dengar… sebenarnya kalau kau ingin kuliah lagi-"

"Aku tidak mau kuliah." Tokuma tidak senang mendengarnya, tapi ia diam saja. Hanabi sudah tahu akan reaksi ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, Hanabi."

"Selamat tidur." Sahutnya tanpa menoleh lalu segera membanting pintu kamarnya.

xXx

"Mungkin aku akan mengajak Naomi besok." Ujar Neji sambil memandanginya. "Karena bengkak diwajahmu sudah berkurang, dia pasti sudah bisa mengenalimu." Tenten membalas tatapannya. Meskipun Neji tersenyum memberi semangat, Tenten tahu wajahnya masih mengerikan. Perban-perban yang selama ini menyembunyikan wajah buruknya sudah dilepas setelah operasi selesai. Kalau saja Jiraya ada disini dan melihat wajahnya, ia pasti akan berceloteh

"Wajahmu bisa-bisa membuat burung elang muntah." Meski begitu, seminggu setelah pembedahannya, Neji tidak pernah menghindar untuk menatap wajahnya. Tenten kagum akan sikap manisnya itu, segera setelah tangannya bisa memegang pensil, Tenten akan menulis dan menceritakan semuanya pada Neji.

Pembalut ditangannya sudah dilepas beberapa hari yang lalu, dia merasa jijik melihat kulit tangannya yang kelihatan merah, hangus dan tidak berambut, juga kuku-kuku jeleknya yang sudah dipotong pendek. Setiap harinya, Tenten harus menjalani fisioterapi dengan meremas-remas bola karet dengan tangannya yang masih lemas. Alat Bantu pernapasannya pun sudah dilepas, meski begitu Tenten masih merasa tersiksa karena belum bisa berbicara.

Dokter berkata bahwa Tenten tidak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan suaranya, suaranya akan kembali setelah pita suaranya pulih dengan sendirinya. Selain itu, dia juga tidak berambut, tidak bergigi dan makan melalu selang. Secara keseluruhan kondisinya masih menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau sudah siap mendapat kunjungan dari Naomi?" Neji tersenyum menenangkan, namun Tenten tahu senyuman itu tidak tulus, matanya masih tidak tersenyum, sama seperti biasanya. Kadang Tenten merasa kasihan dengan Neji, laki-laki itu selalu berusaha optimis dan ceria. Seperti saat Neji berbisik kepadanya dengan suara halus yang menyatakan bahwa operasinya sudah berjalan dengan sukses, ia terus mengulang kata-kata itu setiap hari yang membuat Tenten lebih tenang.

Ingin sekali Tenten berteriak dan memberitahu Neji bahwa ia salah orang, wanita yang terbaring dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah istrinya. Tenten ingin memberontak, meronta-ronta diatas tempat tidur agar semua orang tahu apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Wajah Tenten sudah 'diganti' dengan wajah Karin, dan hal itu membuatnya menangis.

Dan seperti biasanya, Neji salah mengartikan air matanya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Naomi berlama-lama mengunjungimu, aku yakin kunjungan singkatnya kemari akan membuatnya terhibur. Kemarin sore, dokter sudah memperbolehkannya pulang, semua orang di mansion memanjakannya layaknya ratu. Dia sudah terlihat sedikit lebih ceria dirumah. meski begitu, dimalam hari ia masih mengalami kesulitan. Aku berpikir, setelah ia menemuimu, dia mungkin menjadi yakin. Mungkin dia mengira kami semua berbohong padanya saat kami mengatakan bahwa kondisimu semakin membaik. Mungkin ia mengira kau sudah tewas. Dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan."

Hyuuga Neji menunduk menatapi tangannya yang ditumpuk disebelah tangan Tenten. Tenten memandangi laki-laki itu ketika memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Tenten senang memandangi mata indah Neji, mata lavender pucat yang entah bagaimana selalu membuat jantung Tenten berdebar ketika menatapnya. Sepertinya Hyuuga Neji sudah menjadi pusat dari dunia kecilnya, melebihi ahli bedah professional dan seluruh staf rumah sakit. Setiap hari Neji menyuruh orang untuk mengantar rangkaian bunga kekamar pribadi Tenten.

Laki-laki itu selalu tersenyum ketika masuk kekamarnya, dan tak pernah lupa mengucapkan satu pujian kecil. Tenten merasa kasihan pada Neji, meskipun laki-laki itu selalu mencoba ceria dihadapannya, Tenten tahu bahwa setiap kunjungannya merupakan cambukan pedas dipunggungnya.

Tidak ada cermin dikamar itu, tidak ada satu benda pun yang bisa membiaskan suatu pantulan. Tenten yakin itu disengaja, tapi ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana rupanya saat ini. Sejelek apakah wajahnya? Apakah wajahnya begitu jelek hingga membuat Neji menjaga jarak dengannya? Meski Neji bersikap baik pada 'istrinya', tapi Tenten bisa merasakan diantara mereka ada jarak yang membentang yang tidak dimengerti oleh Tenten.

"Sebaiknya dia kubawa atau tidak?" Pertanyaan Neji membuat lamunan Tenten terputus. Mana mungkin Tenten bisa menolak permintaan Neji? Selama ini, laki-laki itu sudah sangat baik pada Tenten, meskipun anak perempuan bernama Naomi itu bukan putrinya, kunjungan itu akan membuat Neji sedikit lebih senang. Tenten akan berpura-pura menjadi ibu Naomi sekali ini saja.

Tenten mengangguk menyetujui, baru itulah yang bisa dilakukannya setelah pembedahan itu.

"Bagus." Senyum Neji merekah lebar. Senyuman tulus yang berbeda dari senyuman lain yang sering Tenten lihat belakangan ini.

"Kata kepala perawat kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk memakai barang-barangmu sendiri. Jadi aku sudah mengemas beberapa helai pakaian tidur dan kimono, menurutku akan lebih baik bagi Naomi jika kau mengenakan pakaian yang tidak asing dimatanya." Tenten mengangguk lagi.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Tenten melirik kearah pintu. Pria dan wanita itu yang dikenalnya sebagai orangtua Neji, Hiashi dan Ayako, atau Aya, berjalan masuk kekamar. "Wah lihat." Hiashi memasuki kamar mendahului istrinya, lalu berdiri dibagian kaki tempat tidur Tenten.

"Wajahmu sudah lebih baik dibanding kemarin, mungkin hasil kerja dokter itu memang sesuai dengan bayarannya yang selangit." Kata Hiashi sambil tersenyum. Tenten benci mendengar pujian hebat yang sudah digembar-gemborkan oleh setiap orang yang mengunjunginya. Karena ia tahu bahwa wajahnya masih saja kelihatan seperti korban pesawat meledak. Dan sepertinya Neji merasakan bahwa Tenten tidak nyaman, dia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karin sudah setuju untuk membiarkan Naomi berkunjung besok." Aya menoleh cepat kearah putra bungsunya. "Apakah kau yakin itu baik bagi Karin dan Naomi, Neji?"

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri kurang yakin."

"Bagaimana pendapat ahli kejiwaan Naomi?"

"Siapa yang peduli tentang pendapatnya." Kata Hiashi sambil menepuk pundak Neji. "Kurasa kau benar, akan sangat bagus bila Naomi melihat kondisi ibunya secara langsung."

"Kuharap kau benar." Suara Aya terdengar tidak yakin. Tenten sependapat dengan Aya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia hanya berharap bahwa sikapnya membenarkan Neji, tidak akan berdampak buruk dan mengguncang kejiwaan putrinya yang masih goyah.

Aya menyiram bunga-bunga yang diberikan oleh Neji dan orang-orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenali oleh Tenten. Sementara Hiashi membicarakan kampanye bersama Neji. Waktu mereka menyebut Sai, dalam pikiran Tenten muncul wajah seorang laki-laki seumuran Neji dengan wajah tanpa janggut atau kumis liar dan stelan jas mahal. laki-laki itu sudah dua kali mengunjunginya bersama Neji, sejauh ini kelihatannya dia orang yang menyenangkan dan menjadi sumber semangat dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Saudara laki-laki Neji bernama Tokuma, menurut analisa Tenten ia berumur dua tahun lebih tua dari Neji. dan ia terlihat kikuk, karena selama dia berada dikamar Tenten, dia terus menerus meminta maaf karena istri dan anak perempuannya tidak menyertainya dengan tergagap-gagap.

Tenten mendengar bahwa Anko, istri Tokuma, selalu tidak sehat karena menderita semacam penyakit, tetapi tidak seorangpun menyebutkan apa penyakitnya, sementara Hanabi, putri tunggal Tokuma dan Anko sepertinya menjadi bahan perselisihan didalam keluarga Hyuuga. Dari kata-kata mereka Tenten menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sudah cukup umur untuk mengemudikan mobil tetapi belum cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri. Mereka semua tinggal bersama disebuah mansion besar yang dibangun disebuah kota bernama Konohagakure, kota kecil yang berjarak dua jam perjalanan dari Tokyo. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga kaya, punya nama baik dan kekuasaan, Tenten tahu lewat berita yang selalu digembar-gemborkan public ketika Neji, putra bungsu Hiashi, pemimpin keluarga, mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota senat. Mereka semua ramah dan ceria saat bicara dengannya, mereka memilih kata-kata yang hendak mereka ucapkan dengan hati-hati, agar tidak membuatnya sedih dan panic. Diam-diam, Tenten mempelajari air muka mereka, yang pada umumnya penuh kewaspadaan. Senyum mereka tampak hati-hati dan kaku. Tenten tahu ada rasa tidak suka padanya walaupun sikap mereka sopan. "Cantik sekali gaun ini."

Aya mengembalikan pikiran Tenten yang sempat menerawang jauh. wanita itu tengah sibuk membongkar barang-barang yang dibawa Neji dari rumah, dan menggantungnya didalam lemari rumah sakit yang sempit.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan gaun ini besok, saat Naomi berkunjung." Tenten mengangguk kecil padanya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai, Kaa-san? Karena sepertinya Karin sudah harus beristirahat." Neji bangkit dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, menatap Tenten dalam-dalam.

"Besok kau harus menghadapi banyak cobaan sepanjang hari. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu," Kata Hiashi pada Tenten. "Ayo Aya, lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua sebentar."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Karin." Kata Aya, mereka pun keluar dan Neji duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Dia kelihatan lesu, ingin sekali Tenten merentangkan tangannya dan menyentuh Neji. Kini Tenten baru menyadari bahwa Neji hampir tidak pernah menyentuhnya, Neji hanya menyentuhnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan Tenten, tetapi Tenten tidak pernah merasakan cinta kasih layaknya suami istri didalam setiap sentuhan Neji.

"Tunggu kami sekitar jam tiga, sebaiknya kami datang berdua saja," Neji membuang wajahnya lalu mendesah lelah. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya, Karin. Tapi ingatlah apa yang sudah dialaminya. Aku tahu kau juga sudah sangat menderita, sangat, tapi kau orang dewasa. Yang lebih mampu menghadapi hal ini. Dia masih kecil, ingat itu." Neji menatapnya lagi lalu tersenyum lemah. "Tapi aku yakin kunjungan itu akan berlangsung dengan baik." Neji bangkit, seperti biasa ketika Neji akan pergi, Tenten diserang rasa panic. Nejilah satu-satunya mata rantainya dengan dunia. Nejilah satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya melewati saat-saat penuh keputus asaan yang kini sudah berhasil ia lewati. Bila Neji pergi, Tenten merasa semangatnya pun dibawa pergi bersama Neji, membuatnya merasa sendiri, takut dan terasing.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Neji mengusap jemari Tenten sebagai tanda perpisahan, lalu melangkah pergi. Tenten terus memandangi punggung Neji yang menjauh. Kesepian merayapinya dari segala sisi, satu-satunya cara untuk melawan rasa kesepian itu adalah berpikir. Jam-jam dihabiskannya untuk merencanakan bagaimana menyampaikan berita yang akan menghancurkan hati Neji, kenyataan bahwa ia bukan istrinya. Karin, istrinya, pastilah sudah dimakamkan dibawah batu nisan berukir nama Katou Tenten. Bagaimana dia harus menceritakan semua itu. bagaimana pula dia mengatakan pada Neji bahwa seseorang yang dekat dengannya berencana untuk membunuhnya.

Beratus-ratus kali Tenten mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tamu gaib itu hanyalah mimpi buruk, Tetapi ia yakin tamu gaib itu nyata. Orang itu benar-benar ada. Dalam memori Tenten kata-katanya jelas sekali. nada dan logat misterius itu terekam jelas didalam benaknya. Orang itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Orang itu pasti salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, karena hanya keluarga saja diizinkan masuk ke ICU. Tapi siapa?

Ayahnya kah? Tidak masuk akal. Jelas sekali bahwa kedua orangtuanya sangat menyayangi Neji. Tokuma kah? Kelihatannya dia tidak menyimpan rasa benci terhadap adiknya. Sai kah? Meskipun Sai bukan anggota keluarga, dia diperlakukan seperti anggota keluarga, dan eratnya persahabatan Neji dengan Sai terlihat sangat jelas. Dia masih harus bertemu langsung dengan Anko dan Hanabi, namun Tenten yakin benar bahwa suara yang ia dengar adalah suara laki-laki.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin frustasi adalah, suara yang didengarnya akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada yang sama dengan suara tamu gelapnya itu. tapi bagaimana orang asing bisa menyelinap masuk ke ruang ICU? Laki-laki itu jelas bukan orang asing bagi Karin, dia berbicara kepada Karin layaknya teman sekomplotan. Apakah Neji tahu bahwa istrinya bersengkongkol untuk membunuhnya? Itukah sebabnya ada jarak yang membentang diantara mereka?

Kami-sama! Tenten ingin sekali bisa duduk berdua dengan Jiraya di ruang tamu apartemen bobroknya dan menyelesaikan semua ini, sebagaimana yang selalu mereka lakukan sebelum menangani kasus yang rumit. Memikirkan keluarga Hyuuga membuat kepala Tenten menjadi pusing sekali. ia merasa bersyukur ketika cairan penenang disuntikan keselang infusnya. Melayang-layang dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Tenten membiarkan dirinya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memainkan peran sebagai Hyuuga Karin untuk sementara. Hal itu akan menunda Neji menjadi duda, Naomi akan mendapatkan dukungan seorang ibu selama masa pemulihan emosionalnya. Tenten mungkin juga bisa membatalkan suatu percobaan pembunuhan dan diseru-serukan sebagai seorang pahlawan.

Dia tertawa dalam hati. Jiraya pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah gila. Namun itu suatu tantangan, cerita itu akan sangat menarik, bila teka-teki didalamnya sudah terpecahkan. Cerita mengenai politik, hubungan kemanusiaan dan persengkongkolan. Fantasi itu membuatnya mengantuk, dan dia pun tertidur.

xXx

Tenten merasa lebih gugup daripada saat dia harus menghadapi audisi televise untuk pertama kalinya di stasiun kecil yang pengap di Tokyo, delapan tahun yang lalu. Menurutnya ini juga audisi. Apakah Naomi akan melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat siapapun? Bahwa wanita dibalik wajah yang hancur itu bukan Hyuuga Karin?

Siang harinya, saat para perawat memakaikan pakaiannya, dan setelah petugas terapi menyelesaikan latihannya, muncul suatu pertanyaan yang mengerikan,

'Apakah aku benar-benar ingin menyatakan kebenarannya pada Neji?' Tenten sudah mengambil keputusan. Untuk sementara ini apa bedanya orang mengiranya siapa? Dia tidak dapat mengubah semua ini. Dengan segala kemampuannya yang sangat terbatas, ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memberitahu semua orang mengenai kekeliruan mereka, namun tidak berhasil. Kini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan sampai Tenten bisa menggunakan sebuah papan tulis kecil dan spidoll untuk berkomunikasi, untuk sekarang Tenten harus tetap menjadi Karin.

Sementara memainkan perannya, ia bisa mengadakan penyelidikan secara diam-diam mengenai percobaan pembunuhan itu untuk membalas kebaikan Hyuuga Neji kepadanya. Bila Neji percaya bahwa akan menguntungkan bila Naomi melihat 'ibunya' maka Tenten akan menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan itu. menurutnya, lebih baik jika anak itu tahu bahwa ibunya sudah tiada, tapi Tenten tidak bisa melakukannya. Tenten hanya bisa berharap anak itu tidak akan terlalu ketakutan saat melihat wajahnya. Perawat memperbaiki letak scraf yang menutupi kepalanya, rambutnya baru tumbuh tiga sentimeter.

"Nah. Sama sekali tidak mengecewakan," kata perawat itu memuji hasil karyanya sendiri. "Beberapa minggu lagi, suami anda yang tampan itu tidak akan bisa mengalihkan matanya dari anda. Anda tentu tahu bahwa seluruh perawat baik yang belum menikah atau yang sudah menikah tergila-gila dengan suami anda." Perawat itu berkeliling memperbaki sprei tempat tidurnya dan mengatur letak bunga-bunga, membuang bunga yang sudah layu.

"Anda tidak keberatan bukan? Anda pasti sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal itu. sudah berapa lama kalian menikah? Kalau tidak salah empat tahun ya?" Perawat itu menepuk pundak Tenten. "Karya Dr. Kabuto seperti mukjizat. Tunggu saja. Kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna di seluruh Jepang."

"Anda terlalu yakin." Mendengar suara baritone itu, jantung Tenten melompat bahagia. Tenten melirik kearah pintu, dan disana terlihat sosok Neji yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Neji melangkah memasuki kamar. Suaranya benar-benar membuat Tenten merasa tenang.

"Dimana gadis kecil anda, tuan Hyuuga?"

"Saya tinggalkan ditempat para perawat. Sebentar lagi saya akan menjemputnya." Perawat itu mengerti akan maksud Neji, ia mengedipkan matanya pada Tenten dan berbisik. "Semoga beruntung."

Begitu mereka ditinggal berdua. Neji mendekat kesisi tempat tidur. "Hai, kau terlihat cantik." Neji menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Nah, dia sudah ada disini. Kuharap kau tidak kecewa kalau dia-" Kata-katanya terhenti saat mata lavendernya menatap pundak Tenten. Bagian atas baju tidur Karin memang agak kebesaran untuknya. Tenten melihat pandangan heran diwajah Neji, dan jantung Tenten berdebar keras.

"Karin?" Ucap Neji dengan suara serak. 'Kami-sama! Dia tahu!'

"Kami-sama," 'Bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya!'

"Kau kurus sekali," Bisiknya. Dengan lembut, Neji menyentuh pundak Tenten yang sedikit terbuka. Dipandanginya seluruh tubuh Tenten. Darah Tenten mengalir kearah sentuhan tangan Neji. Erangan kecil keluar dari tenggorokan Tenten.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau kelihatan jelek, hanya saja… kau terlihat lain. Tapi, kurasa wajar kalau kau kehilangan beberapa kilogram." Mata mereka bertemu, dan pada saat itulah Tenten merasa jiwanya tersedot kedalam mata lavender itu. "Ditambah dengan mata coklat itu.. aku tahu mata merahmu hanyalah efek dari soft lense, tapi.. rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat mata coklatmu itu."

'Jadi mata Karin memang berwarna coklat?! Bagus sekali. Jadi bagian tubuh Karin mana lagi yang buatan, eh?' Neji menarik tangannya lalu berkata. "Aku akan menjemput Naomi sekarang."

Tenten menarik nafas untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang berantakan. Sepertinya Tenten tidak menyadari seberapa dalam perasaannya pada Neji. Sentuhan Neji telah membuatnya lemah luar dan dalam. Tetapi kini, ia tidak boleh membiarkan emosi menguasai pikirannya. tenten memejamkan matanya, ia takut melihat ekspresi ketakutan diwajah anak itu saat ia mereka bertemu.

"Karin?" Perlahan-lahan Tenten membuka matanya. Neji menggendong Naomi. Anak itu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih, kakinya terbungkus kaus kaki putih dan sepatunya berwarna biru laut. Lengan kirinya terbalut gips. Rambut anak itu berwarna coklat pucat, hampir sama dengan rambut Neji, tetapi tidak sepanjang yang diingat Tenten. Seolah-olah membaca pikirannya, Neji menjelaskan. "Kami terpaksa memotongnya karena ada bagian yang hangus." Rambut anak itu dipotong sepipi. Poninya menjuntai lurus diatas mata besarnya yang berwarna lavender pucat persis seperti mata Neji hanya saja mata itu tampak lebih waspada dan tajam seperti rusa yang terjerat.

Anak itu cantik, tetapi ekspresinya datar sekali. Tenten tidak melihat rasa penolakan atau ketakutan atau ingin tahu, yang sebenarnya merupakan reaksii anak pada umumnya.

"Berikan pada Kaa-san hadiah yang kau bawa untuknya." Kata Neji. Dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, terjuntai tangkai-tangkai bunga aster. Dengan malu-malu diberikannya bunga itu pada Tenten. Karena tangan Tenten tak sanggup menyambutnya, Neji mengambilnya dari tangan Naomi dan dengan halus meletakkannya didada Tenten.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu disini, sementara Tou-san mencari vas bunga." Neji mendudukan Naomi di tepi tempat tidur, tetapi waktu ia akan pergi, Naomi merengek dan mencengkram sisi jasnya.

"Baiklah, Tou-san tidak akan pergi. Tou-san akan mencari vas bunga untuk bunga-bungamu saat kita pulang nanti." Neji tersenyum getir pada Tenten, lalu duduk dengan hati-hati dibelakang Naomi.

"Tadi pagi, dia mewarnai ini untukmu." Kata Neji kepada Tenten, Neji merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas manila yang terlipat lalu membuka lipatannya. "Katakan pada Kaa-san gambar apa itu, Naomi." Corat-coret krayon beraneka warna itu tidak menyerupai bentuk apapun, tetapi Naomi berbisik, "Kuda."

"Kuda-kuda kakek, kemarin kakek membawanya menunggang kuda, jadi tadi pagi aku menyarankannya untuk membuat lukisan kuda untukmu sementara aku bekerja." Kata Neji, Tenten mengangkat tangannya dan memberinya isyarat untuk mendekatkan lukisannya. Tenten memandangi lukisan itu, lalu Neji meletakkannya diatas dadanya, bersama dengan bunga aster tadi.

"Kurasa Kaa-san menyukai lukisanmu." Neji terus memandangi Tenten dengan tatapan aneh. Anak itu terlihat tidak begitu peduli apakah karya seninya disukai atau tidak. Dia menunjuk ke bilah pada hidung Tenten.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu sebagian dari balutan-balutan yang diceritakan nenek dan Tou-san, ingat?" Neji berkata pada Tenten. "Kudengar bilah itu sudah boleh diangkat hari ini."

"Untuk apa itu?" Tanya Naomi, yang masih penasaran dengan bilah itu.

"Itu kira-kira sama dengan gips dilenganmu. Melindungi wajah Kaa-san sampai sembuh, seperti gips itu melindungi lenganmu sementara tulang didalamnya tumbuh menjadi satu lagi." Naomi mendengarkan penjelasan itu lalu kembali menatap Tenten. "Kaa-san menangis."

"Kurasa itu karena Kaa-san senang sekali bertemu denganmu." Tenten mengangguk, memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, lalu membukanya lagi. Dia senang melihat anak itu, yang sebenarnya mudah sekali tewas secara mengenaskan. Ledakan itu telah meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam, tetapi Naomi selamat, dia bisa hidup dan mengatasi rasa takutnya yang tersisa. Tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga, Naomi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Tenten yang lebam. Neji menangkap tangan mungil Naomi sesaat sebelum anak itu berhasil meraihnya, lalu menuntun tangan mungil itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau boleh menyentuh Kaa-san, tapi harus hati-hati sekali. jangan sampai menyakiti Kaa-san." Air mata menggenangi mata anak itu. "Kaa-san sakit." Bibir mungilnya bergetar, dan dia pun membungkuk kearah Tenten.

Tenten tak tahan melihat kesedihan Naomi. Terdorong oleh naluri keibuan yang pasti dimiliki seluruh kaum hawa didunia, Tenten mengulurkan tangannya yang masih cacat dan menangkup kepalanya. Dengan menggunakan kekuatannya yang sangat sedikit dan sambil menahan rasa sakit. Diletakannya kepala Naomi ke dadanya. Naomi menurut dengan patuh lalu berbaring melingkarkan tangan mungilnya disisi Tenten. Tenten membelai kepala Naomi, berharap dengan begitu Naomi akan berhenti menangis.

Harapan Tenten sepertinya sampai kepada Naomi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naomi berhenti menangis. Anak itu duduk kembali dan dengan pelan berkata. "Aku minum susu tanpa menumpahkannya, Kaa-san."

Hati Tenten terasa lumer. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa susu yang tumpah sama sekali tidak ada artinya, karena mereka berdua telah selamat dari suatu musibah besar. Tetapi, dia hanya bisa memandangi Neji yang bangkit dan menarik Naomi kepelukannya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau pertemuan ini membuatmu kelelahan," Katanya. "Kiss bye untuk Kaa-san, Naomi." Anak itu tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya melingkarkan lengan mungilnya keleher Neji dengan malu, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Neji. "Lain kali mungkin." Kata Neji kepada Tenten dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Sebentar lagi aku kembali."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Neji kembali seorang diri.

"Kutinggalkan dia ditempat para perawat. Mereka langsung menyambutnya dengan es krim fudge mint." Neji duduk ditepi tempat tidur, dia tidak melihat kearah Tenten, ia hanya memandang lurus kearah tangannya.

"Karena pertemuan tadi berlangsung dengan sangat baik, aku berencana membawanya lagi dalam minggu ini. Setidaknya aku merasa itu berjalan dengan baik. Sulit sekali menebak bagaimana perasaannya mengenai sesuatu. Sepertinya kita masih belum bisa mengatasinya, Karin." Nada putus asa dalam suara Neji menghancurkan hati Tenten.

"Saat kuajak dia ke McDonald, dia biasanya senang bukan main. Tapi sekarang tidak." Diletakan sikunya diatas lututnya, lalu menopangkan dagunya ditangan. "Sudah kucoba segala cara untuk mendekatinya. Tak ada yang berhasil. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan." Tenten mengangkat tangannya dan menyibakkan rambut Neji yang jatuh ke pelipisnya. Neji terkejut dan memalingkan kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba hingga hampir saja menjatuhkan tangan Tenten. Tanpa sadar Tenten menarik tangannya dengan cepat, membuatnya terasa sakit, dia mengerang pelan.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Neji yang langsung berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah harus kupanggilkan seseorang?" Tenten membuat gerakan menolak dengan kepalanya, hingga membuat scraf nya tergelincir. Tenten berusaha memperbaiki letak scrafnya, ia merasa malu karena kepalanya yang jelek harus terlihat oleh Neji. Setelah yakin Tenten tidak kesakitan lagi, Neji berkata.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membicarakan Naomi, ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kelelahan karena orang-orang semakin menggiatkan kampanye dan… sudahlah, itu masalahku, bukan masalahmu. Aku tahu kunjungan kami sangat merepotkanmu Karin. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Neji memutarkan tubuhnya seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. kali ini, ia bahkan tidak mengusap jemari Tenten sebagai tanda perpisahan.

 **Yaa, bagaimana chappy 5 nyaa? HeHeHe, sekali lagi Minato mau minta maaf kalo Hanabinya kelewat OOC :(:( Minato gaada dendam tersendiri sama Hanabi kok, sumpah :( Minato mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat Minna-san yang udh baca fic ini, baik yang mereview maupun yang tidakk. Sekali lagi Minato minta maaf kalo banyak kecacatan di Fic ini karena Minato mah apa atuh (?) Okay, cya on next chap! kindly leave some reviews! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **but Neji n Tenten are mine**

 **Warning: OOC, Twisted tales, typos, crack pairing, etc**

 **NejiTen**

 **slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Couple Words From Author:**

 **Yeay, akhirnya Minato bisa update chappy 6.. Rasanya udh lama banget gamain ke FFN, pada kangen ga/ga. Hehehe~ Oh iya, Minato baru liat ada yang bilang kalo Fic ini mirip sama SL novel terjemahan gitu, kalo gasalah pengarangnya namana Sandra Brown .-. Minato iseng searching di google dan kaget bukan mainn... Ganyangka otak Minato bisa sama kaya Author best seller (paansi) padahal niat Minato awalnya mau jiplak SL drama korea ituloh yang ada reporter2nya.. drama yang hitz banget, taukan taukan (mulai gajelas) Hehehe, yang jelas fic ini pasti beda banget lah sama novel ituu, kenapa? yajelas lahh yang ngarang aja beda kasta begini aduh #plak! Okay, Minato bales reviews dulu..**

 **Sherry ai: Hee...? .-. Neji kan memang keren.. dan udah duda (paansi) Hahahaha, kalo Hinata sepertinya gaakan muncul .-. tapi belum tau juga deh siapa tau neng Hinata muncul juga #plak! Yapp sudah di update chap 6 nyaa silahkan dibaca dan semoga suka yaa~**

 **Sooya: Yap sepertinya begitu fufufu. Okayy ini sudah diapdet silahkan dibacaa dan semoga sukaa ~~**

 **Marin Choi: Iya Minato sendiri juga puyeng pas ngetik chap 1-3 (lha?) :(:( tapi syukur dehh kalo semakin kesini semakin mudah dipahamii :):) chappy 6 udh diapdet silahkan dibaca yaa~~**

 **Nah sisanya Minato balas di pm, terimakasih buat semua readers baik yg silent atau yang mereviews! Dan maaf karena Minato baru bisa apdet sekarang dan sepertinya akan agak lama buat apdet chappy 7 dikarenakan kesibukan maba yang mulai melanda #plak! okay langsung saja yaa chappy 6~~**

Chapter 6

Neji menghela nafas panjang, seraya mengarahkan kudanya menjauh dari rumah. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, tanda bahwa ia masih kesal karena perdebatan antara ia dengan ayahnya, abangnya dan sahabatnya. Mereka terus-terusan meminta Neji untuk melakukan perjalanan kampanye ke Sunagakure, yang menurut Neji tidak terlalu penting. neji mencoba menjelaskan, bahwa ia harus ada sesering mungkin bersama Naomi dan Karin, karena mereka belum sepenuhnya pulih. Perdebatan pun terjadi yang akhirnya membuat Neji memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggang kuda sendirian. Sebenarnya bukan hanya perdebatan itu yang membuat Neji frustasi.

Dia selalu teringat bagaimana Karin menyentuhnya waktu kunjungan Naomi pertama kali. Dia ingin tahu apa maksud dibalik sentuhan itu. selama dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, berulang kali Neji memikirkannya. peristiwa itu hanya terjadi tidak lebih dari sedetik, ujung jemari Karin hanya sempat menyapu rambut yang menjuntai ke pelipisnya. Tetapi Neji menganggapnya sebagai belaian paling berarti yang pernah dirasakannya dari Karin. Melebihi ciuman pertama mereka di dalam mobil Neji, melebihi hubungan intim mereka untuk pertama kalinya begitupun yang terakhir. Neji menghentikan kudanya lalu turun didekat kolam kecil. Angin bertiup dengan kencang dari utara.

Sentuhan itu sangat membuat Neji terkejut, karena sama sekali bukan kebiasaan Karin. Karin memang tahu benar cara menyentuh laki-laki. Karin selalu bisa menggunakan 'sentuhan'nya jika menginginkan Neji. Tetapi yang ini lain. Neji merasakan perbedaan didalam sentuhan singkat itu. sentuhan itu bersifat peduli, penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Sentuhan itu bukanlah sentuhan seduktif atau egois. Sentuhan yang tulus. Tidak bersifat egois.

Itu sama sekali bukan sifat Karin.

Suara kuda yang mendekat membuatnya menoleh. Hiashi menghentikan kudanya dan turun.

"Kupikir sebaiknya aku keluar juga. Cuacanya memang bagus untuk berkuda."

"Tou-san datang karena Kaa-san meminta Tou-san untuk menghiburku bukan?" Hiashi tertawa singkat dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka duduk disalah satu batu besar.

"Aya melihatmu pergi. Dia meminta kami untuk menghentikan rapat. Dia juga membuat beberapa potong sandwich untuk kakakmu dan Sai lalu memintaku untuk menyusulmu. Katanya kau kelihatan kacau."

"Memang."

"Selesaikanlah kekacauanmu itu." perintah Hiashi tegas.

"Mudah bagi Tou-san untuk mengatakannya."

"Dari awal kita sudah tahu bahwa kampanye ini akan sangat melelahkan, Neji. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

"Ini bukan soal kampanye. Aku sudah siap untuk itu."

"Kalau begitu pasti soal Karin? Kau pun sudah tahu bahwa proses penyembuhan Karin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan menguras tenaga serta kewarasanmu sedikit demi sedikit."

Neji mendengus kesal. "Apakah Tou-san tidak melihat perubahan padanya?"

"Dokter sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa akan ada perubahan kecil pada penampilannya, tapi itu hampir tidak kelihatan."

"Bukan perubahan fisik. Tapi sifatnya dalam menanggapi sesuatu."

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Apa contohnya?" Neji menceritakan beberapa peristiwa dimana mata Karin memantulkan rasa keraguan, keresahan dan ketakutan. Hiashi mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang keluar dari mulut putra bungsunya, lalu terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kupikir kekacauannya itu wajar, bukan? Wajahnya hancur. Bagi wanita secantik Karin, yah kehilangan wajah cantiknya itu akan sangat membuatnya terguncang."

"Tou-san benar." Gumam Neji. "Tapi aku lebih mengharapkan dia mengamuk daripada ketakutan seperti itu. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi itulah yang kurasakan." Dengan linglung Neji menceritakan tentang kunjungan Naomi tempo hari.

"Sudah tiga kali aku membawa Naomi menjenguknya, dan disetiap kunjungan, Karin menangis dan mendekap Naomi."

"Dia pasti berpikir bahwa ia nyaris kehilangan anak itu."

"Lebih dari itu Tou-san. Pada suatu hari saat kami keluar dari lift, Karin sedang duduk dikursi roda di koridor kamar ruang inap, menunggu kedatangan kami. Waktu itu giginya masih belum tumbuh, kepalanya masih terbungkus scarf dan kakinya masih terbalut gips. Dia kelihatan sangat jelek, tapi dia terlihat percaya diri dan menyikapi dengan tabah setiap tatapan aneh dan jijik yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang lewat. nah, apakah Karin bisa bersikap seperti itu?"

"Dia sudah ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan Naomi, mungkin dia ingin memamerkan kemampuannya bangun dari tempat tidur." Neji memikirkannya sebentar. Tapi belum bisa menerima pendapat ayahnya.

'Kapan Karin mempunyai keinginan untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain?' Gerutunya didalam hati. Neji berani bersumpah, meskipun Karin masih belum bisa tersenyum, ia terlihat sangat ceria dan gembira ketika melihat Neji keluar dari lift sambil menggendong Naomi.

"Jadi menurut Tou-san, itu semua hanya tipuan?"

"Bukan, tapi itu hanya-"

"Sementara." Timpal Neji datar. "Aku memikirkan kenyataan-kenyataan, Neji. Kau tahu itu. aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri kehidupan pribadimu, ataupun kakakmu. Bila aku memang ingin ikut campur. Aku pasti sudah mencari bantuan professional untuk Anko dan Hanabi akan kumasukkan ke sekolah asrama putri, kalau perlu aku akan mendaftarkannya kesekolah kedisiplinan militer."

Hiashi terkekeh pelan lalu kembali berbicara. "Mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak lama. Aku berharap kau mengambil langkah untuk memperbaiki pernikahanmu. Aku tahu dua tahun terakhir ini, kau dan Karin semakin renggang. Kau tidak perlu memberitahu penyebabnya. Aku tidak perlu tau. semua pernikahan memang terkadang mengalami kesulitan. Tapi, aku dan Aya berharap agar kau dan Karin bisa mengatasi kesulitan-kesulitan itu, menambah satu anak lagi, pergi ke Tokyo dan hidup bersama sampai tua. Mungkin kecelakaan ini bisa mendekatkan kalian lagi."

"Tapi." Hiashi terdiam sejenak lalu berkata. "Jangan berharap Karin akan berubah sedrastis itu hanya karena apa yang telah menimpanya. Bahkan menurutku, dia akan jadi lebih sulit diatasi ketimbang dulu, kau harus mempertebal dinding kesabaranmu itu. kiddo."

Neji menyimak pidato bijak ayahnya, mengambil hal-hal penting dan menerjemahkan maksud-maksud tersiratnya.

"Tou-san ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi?"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan beberapa kemungkinan. Biasanya jika seseorang nyaris tewas, dia mengalami masa dimana dia menginginkan yang baik-baik. Aku melihat hal itu terjadi pada para penerbang-penerbang yang pesawatnya meledak tapi berhasil selamat, dalam waktu yang singkat itu mereka membayangkan apa yang mungkin hilang dari tangan mereka. Mereka merasa bersalah karena tidak menghargai orang yang mencintai mereka dan berjanji akan memperbaiki diri. Kurasa itulah yang kulihat pada Karin."

"Aku tidak ingin kau berharap bahwa peritstiwa ini telah membebaskannya dari semua kecacatannya dan akan menjadikannya seorang istri yang teladan. Kabuto menjamin akan menghilangkan kekurangan diwajahnya, tapi dia tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun soal jiwanya." Kata Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa Tou-san benar. Memang itulah kucari, perubahan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi." Hiashi memanfaatkan pundak tegap Neji sebagai penopang untuk berdiri. "Jangan terlalu keras menilai dirimu atau Karin. Semua yang kita harapkan harus kita tunggu."

Mereka menunggang kuda masing-masing, mengarahkannya ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan kembali mereka tidak banyak bicara. Sesampainya di depan kandang kuda, Neji bersandar pada bagian depan pelananya untuk berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Mengenai perjalanan itu."

"Hn?"

"Akan kulakukan. Satu minggu. Aku tidak bisa pergi lebih lama lagi." Hiashi menyerahkan tali kekang yang sedang digenggamnya kepada Neji.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyadarinya. Akan kukatakan pada Sai dan Tokuma." Hiashi pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tou-san?" Hiashi berhenti dan menoleh. "Terimakasih." Hiashi membalas ucapan terimakasih putra bungsunya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kembalikan kuda-kuda itu dengan baik." Neji mengarahkan kudanya masuk kekandang, sambil menarik kuda Hiashi dibelakangnya.

Ingatan masa lalu terbesit dibenak Neji, membuat laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa kecelakaan itu telah mengubah istrinya.

xXx

"Setelah itu kami akan menmbawanya ke Fakultas Teknik Sunagakure yang sudah memintanya untuk berpidato." Sementara Tokuma menguraikan rencana perjalanan Neji kepada adik iparnya, dia mendapatkan gagasan baru.

"Tahukah kau, Neji. Ada banyak petani kapas didaerah itu. apakah Sai setuju jika kau berbicara dikoperasi mereka?"

"Dia pasti sangat setuju, aku juga."

"Bagus. Akan kucatat dalam ingatanku agar dia menjadwalkannya." Dari tempat tidurnya Tenten memandangi dua bersaudara itu. Mereka kelihatan berbeda, meskipun ada cirri-ciri yang menandakan bahwa keduanya satu keluarga, diantaranya adalah mata mereka (Seluruh keluarga Hyuuga bermata pucat kecuali Anko dan Sai, dan Karin tentu saja) juga rambutnya yang sama-sama berwarna coklat pucat.

Tokuma dua tahun lebi tua dari Neji, rambutnya berwarna coklat pucat dan dipotong pendek dengan dua sisi yang mengapit wajahnya dibiarkan menjuntai panjang sampai dagu. Keseluruhan, wajahnya tampan, tapi terkesan biasa. Tubuhnya tidak sekekar Neji, sinar dimatanya tidak sememikat Neji, wajahnya tidak setegas Neji.

Neji lebih tampan. Matanya lavender pucat, rambut coklat pucatnya dibiarkan panjang dan diikat longgar, wajahnya memberi kesan tegas dan penuh perhitungan, tubuhnya tegap. Tokuma tidak menonjol, sedangkan Neji menonjol, meskipun Neji tidak berusaha.

"Maafkan kami karena akan membawanya untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, Karin." Tokuma tidak pernah menatap tepat pada wajahnya. Dia selalu memandangi anggota tubuhnya yang lain, kecuali wajah, dadanya, dan gips pada kakinya. "Kami tidak akan melakukannya kalau tidak penting bagi kampanye."

Jemari Tenten yang menggenggam spidol hitam, menuliskan kata 'Tidak apa-apa' diatas papan tulis kecil. Tokuma mengangkat kepalanya, membaca tulisan Tenten lalu tersenyum ringan. Sepertinya hubungan Tokuma dan adik iparnya tidak baik. Tenten ingin tahu mengapa demikian.

"Kata Neji kau sudah bisa mengucapkan beberapa patah kata hari ini. Itu berita yang bagus, kami semua senang kalau kau bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Tenten tahu Neji tidak akan senang mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Hal itu membuat Tenten kembali teringat akan alasan mengapa ia tidak kunjung menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis itu, alasan mengapa Tenten tetap membiarkan Neji mengira bahwa Tenten adalah istrinya, bahkan setelah ia bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk menulis. Tenten sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa, dia ingin sekali mencari tahu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Karena kacau memikirkan hal itu, air matanya menggenang.

"Wah sepertinya hari sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Semoga berhasil, Karin. Kau ikut, Neji?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke lobi." Neji pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar menemani abangnya.

"Kurasa pembicaraanku mengenai rencana perjalananmu telah membuatnya khawatir." Kata Tokuma.

"Beberapa hari terakhir dia memang begitu."

"Padahal aku mengira dia senang sudah bisa bersuara lagi."

"Mungkin karena tidak bisa bicara membuatnya frustasi." Neji mendekati pintu berkaca warna-warni di rumah sakit lalu membukanya.

"Eh, Neji. Apakah kau melihat sesuatu yang ganjil waktu ia menulis?"

"Ganjl?"

"Karin selalu menulis dengan tangan kanan, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi kenapa dia menulis dengan tangan kiri?" segera setelah mengemukakan pertanyaan itu, Tokuma mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku hanya merasa itu aneh. Sampai ketemu dirumah, adik kecil." Neji tersenyum getir lalu meninju lengan abangnya.

"Hati-hati mengemudi." Neji tetap mendangi abangnya, lalu berbalik dan sambil merenung berjalan kekamar Karin.

xXx

sementara Neji pergi, Tenten memikirkan perubahan pada diri Neji. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia merasakan perubahan sikap Neji itu, dia masih tetap mengunjunginya secara teratur, tetapi tidak lagi setiap hari. Awalnya Tenten mengira bahwa mereka sedang bergiat-giatnya berkampanye. Setiap kali datang Neji tetap membawakannya bunga dan majalah. Setelah Tenten bisa makan makanan keras, Neji membawakannya kue dango dan takoyaki sebagai selingan. Neji bahkan membelikan dvd player dan membawakannya beberapa film untuk menghiburnya. Tetapi dia sering bersikap mengambil jarak dan tidak ramah. Dia juga tidak pernah berada dikamar Tenten lebih dari setengah jam.

Dengan bertambah jelasnya wajah Karin, sikap Neji pun semakin berubah. Neji tidak lagi mengajak Naomi untuk menjenguknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Tenten menuliskan nama Naomi yang diakhiri dengan tanda Tanya dipapan tulis kecil, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Neji. Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata.

"Kurasa kunjungan-kunjungan itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya saat kau sudah pulang."

Meskipun kata-kata Neji belakangan ini sering tidak berperasaan, tapi semua itu tertutup oleh rasa ingin tahu Tenten sebagai seorang wartawan. Apa yang tidak beres dengan pernikahan keluarga Hyuuga Neji? Mengapa Karin menginginkan suaminya meninggal? Dengan memecahkan teka-teki itu dan menceritakannya ke khalayak umum pasti akan membuatreputasi Tenten sebagai seorang wartawan yang sudah tumbang akan kembali terangkat. Tetapi Tenten merasa tidak enak memikirkan rencananya untuk menyiarkan cerita itu.

Tenten jadi teringat saat itu, ketika Tenten mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji, Neji menolaknya terang-terangan, sepertinya perselisihan antara Neji dan Karin bukan sekedar masalah pernikahan yang wajar. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Neji memperlakukannya seperti penjaga kebun binatang memperlakukan hewan buas yang terkurung. Neji memenuhi semua kebutuhannya, tetapi tetap dari jarak yang jauh dan aman.

Tenten yakin, kewaspadaan Neji pada istrinya memiliki dasar yang kuat. Bersama seseorang yang tak diketahuinya, istrinya telah bersengkongkol untuk membunuh Neji. Mengapa dan bagaimana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menghantui Tenten.

Pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu itu hilang sementara ketika Neji kembali. Tenten tersenyum menyambut Neji, tetapi senyumannya memudar ketika melihat bibir Neji yang terkatup rapat. Tenten yakin ini pertanda buruk.

"Kenapa kau menulis dengan tangan kiri?" Tenten merasa membeku. Jadi inilah saatnya untuk berterus terang? Tenten berharap dia bisa memilih waktunya sendiri untuk menjelaskan, ternyata itu sudah di tentukan untuknya. Betapa bodohnya Tenten, rupanya Hyuuga Karin tidak kidal. Tentu saja.

Pensil bergerak dengan perlahan, dia mulai menuliskan huruf s. tangannya gemetar kuat hingga pensilnya jatuh, bergulir kebawah, meluncur melalui pangkuannya dan akhirnya terselip diantara pinggulnya. Neji mendekat dan meraih pensil itu. dikembalikannya pensil itu ketangan Tenten dan meletakan tangan Tenten diatas papan kecil itu.

"Lanjutkan." Tenten menatap Neji cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menulis.

"Sakit?" Neji membaca. "Tangan kananmu sakit bila digunakan untuk menulis?" Merasa tenggelam dalam dosa Tenten mengangguk. Neji tertawa sebentar dengan suara halus.

"Kau telah membuat Tokuma ketakutan. Aku heran mengapa aku sendiri tidak melihatnya." Neji melirik jam digital kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Tenten.

"Nah aku harus pulang, hari sudah hampir malam. Kudengar gipsmu akan dilepas besok. Bagus. Kau bisa berjalan lebih baik." Air mata Tenten keluar. Laki-laki yang selama ini begitu baik padanya, akan membencinya bila dia tahu kebenarannya. Selama berminggu-minggu masa pemulihannya, Neji lah yang menjadi penunjang hidupnya. Entah Neji menyadarinya atau tidak, Tenten telah menggantungkan dirinya pada Neji, demi kesembuhan fisik maupun emosionalnya. Kini dia harus membalas semua kebaikan Neji dengan menceritakan tiga kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Pertama, istrinya sudah meninggal. Kedua, penggantinya adalah seorang reporter yang sudah mengetahui segi-segi kehidupan pribadinya. Dan ketiga, ada seseorang entah siapa yang ingin membunuhnya.

Tangis Tenten malah membuat Neji marah. Laki-laki itu membuang wajahnya dengan kesal lalu berkata dengan suara meninggi dan bernada tajam. Yang tidak pernah Tenten dengar sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menangis, Karin! Wajahmu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau beruntung karena sebenarnya kau bisa saja tewas, kau tahu itu. demikian pula Naomi!" Setelah meledak seperti itu, Neji menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya yang jarang-jarangnya meledak seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena membentakmu seperti itu. aku tahu kau sudah didera bermacam-macam cobaan." Neji mengambil jaket sport hitam yang biasa ia gunakan dengan celana jeansnya. "Aku akan menjengukmu lagi."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Neji bergegas pergi. Cukup lama Tenten memandangi ambang pintu itu. tak lama, seorang perawat pun masuk dan membantunya bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Setelah siap dan ditinggalkan, Tenten merasa lelah sekali. pikirannya sama lelahnya dengan tubuhnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran baru yang mengerikan terbesit dikepalanya. Segera setelah semua orang tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, Tenten sendiri bisa terancam oleh orang yang berniat untuk membunuh Neji, bukan?

Tentu saja! Pembunuh itu pasti akan membunuh siapa saja yang akan mengancam kelancaran rencananya. Kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Tenten? Tenten membuka kedua matanya dan duduk, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, degup jantungnya yang kuat bergema nyaring digendang telinganya.

'Kami-sama! Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri? Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi Neji? Apakah aku harus-'

Sebelum gagasan itu berkembang, pikirannya sudah memberontak keberatan.

'Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Cepat atau lambat Neji akan tahu. Calon pembunuh itu pun akan tahu! Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanku sendiri?'

Sebersit kenyataan mematahkan batinnya. Secara harfiah Tenten sudah tidak ada lagi. Tak seorangpun yang kehilangan dirinya, dia tidak punya keluarga. Karirnya pun sudah berantakan. Gara-gara suatu kesalahan besar dalam menilai, dia dianggap gagal didalam karirinya. Dia tidak hanya gagal menyamai nama ayahnya yang luar bisa, tapi juga telah menodainya.

Tetapi, kini sebuah cerita yang sensasional telah jatuh kepangkuannya. Jika Tenten menjadi istri dari Hyuuga Neji, dia akan menyaksikan suatu kampanye senator dan suatu percobaan pembunuhan oleh orang dalam. Secara langsung. Ini adalah kesempatan baginya, untuk memperbaiki namanya yang sudah tercoreng. Berapa banyak reporter yang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan sebaik ini? Banyak reporter jempolan yang rela mengorbankan tangan kanannya demi mendapatkan kesempatan semacam ini.

Tenten tersenyum dengan wajah pucat. Dia memang tidak memotong tangan kanannya, tapi dia telah kehilangan wajahnya, namanya dan identitasnya sendiri. Menyelamatkan hidup seorang laki-laki dan mendapatkan kembali karir yang sudah berantakan, merupakan balasan yang lumayan menggiurkan. Dan bila kebenarannya kelak terungap, tak seorangpun bisa menuduhnya telah menyalahgunakan keadaan. Bukan Tenten yang meminta kesempatan ini. Dia juga tidak akan menyalah gunakan Neji. Dia malah sangat ingin melindungi hidup Neji yang telah menjadi begitu berharga baginya, melebihi keinginannya untuk mengembalikan pengakuan profesionalnya.

Tetapi keputusan ini harus benar-benar dipikirikan. Dia akan memainkan peran menjadi istri Neji dengan semua resiko tinggi yang siap menanti. Dia harus hidup dengan keluarga besar Neji, dan selalu diawasi oleh orang-orang yang mengenal Karin dengan baik. Tantangan itu mengerikan. Tapi menarik

Tenten menyibak selimut tebalnya, menggenggam kayu penopang lalu berjalan terpincang-pincang kekamar mandi. Dibawah lampu neon yang meneranginya, Tenten menatap wajahnya dicermin dan membandingkannya dengan foto Karin yang telah ditempelkan pada dinding. Kulitnya terlihat baru, merah jambu seperti kulit bayi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Dr. Kabuto. Tenten membuka mulutnya untuk melihat gigi palsunya, lalu menutupnya kembali dan menyisirkan jemarinya ke rambut coklat auburnya yang tebal. Tak ada bekas luka yang menonjol kecuali kalau benar-benar diperhatikan.

Tenten akan mencoba untuk tegar, meskipun hatinya masih dilanda rasa sedih karena kehilangan identitas dan kehidupannya sendiri. Inilah dirinya sekarang. Dia memiliki wajah baru. Mungkin itu akan menjadi tiketnya menuju kehidupan yang baru.

Ia sudah memutuskan. Mulai besok ia akan memulai hidup baru sebagai Hyuuga Karin.

 **Yoshh! bagaimana chappy 6 nyaa? Disini keadaan Tenten udh lebih baik, mukanya udh gabengkak, rambutnya udh tumbuh pendek dan udah bisa megang spidol untuk nulis. dan pastinya sebentar lagi udah bisa ngomong. Yeay. Sebelum Minato pamit, Minato mau ngucapin terimakasih buat semua readers, baik yang silent ataupun yang me review! Hehehe, okay segitu ajaa dari Minato, plz kindly leave some reviews n cya on the next chap! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **but Tenten n Neji are mine**

 **Warning: OOC, twisted tales, crack-pairing, typos, etc.**

 **NejiTen**

 **slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Couple Words From Author:**

 **Akhirnya, Minato bisa kembali juga ke FFN setelah kesibukan kuliah dan gagal log in FFN (entah mengapa) huft.. Minato minta maaf sebesar-sebesarnya buat para readers karena lama untuk meng update fanfic ini.. Yap, untuk yang penasaran dengan umur Hanabi, disini Hanabi berumur sembilan belas tahun .-. dan sangat crack (maafkan, Minato gaada dendam/? apapun kok sama Hanabi). Dan sebagai permintaan maaf Minato, chap ini dibuat sedikit lebih panjang. Semoga readers-san engga pusing bacanya, atau boring dsb/? okay, langsung saja Minato balas reviews dulu..**

 **Sherry Ai: Tentu, abang Neji gamungkin 'kan ngelakuin sesuatu tanpa sebab.. Nee, untuk itu Minato mohon maaf karena sepertinya gabisa update terlalu cepet (faktor otak waktu dan jaringan/dor) tapi Minato usahain update secepatnya kok. anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca dan me review Sherry-san~**

 **Sooya: Hehehe, biar bikin penasaran/plak. Yap ini sudah diapdet, silahkan dibaca semoga sesuai harapan .-. dan terimakasih sudah membaca dan me review Sooya-san~**

 **Marin Choi: Kalau begitu Minato hukum/apa. Yaay kalo begitu goals Minato salah satunya udah terpenuhii/heh. Nee, ini sudah diapdet dan maaf untuk keterlambatannyaa, terimakasih sudah membaca dan me review Marin-san~~**

 **Shizuna: Yaa, kalo soal pertanyaan itu gabisa Minato jawab sekarang dongg biarkan chap selanjut-lanjutnya yang menjawab/dor. Iyaa banyak sekali sepertinya Readers yang bingung di chappy awal-awal, tapi syukur kalo udah ngertii.. semoga seterusnya gabingungin lagii .-. terimakasih udah mereview dan membaca, Shizuna-san~~**

 **Aoi AAA: apakah ini Aoi dari triple A di Nakayoshi?/bukan. hehehe, terimakasih Aoi-san.. iya disini ada Sai .-. tapi sepertinya Ino gaakan muncul karena sudah ada Hanabi/apa.**

 **Peaches: Terimakasih banyak, Peaches-san/? waah, syukurlah kalo suasana crime nya ketangkep.. hmm? romancenya jadinya berasa apa engga nih?/apa. ya, mungkin karena Tenten masih belum bisa ngomong jadi interaksi sama Neji nya masih sedikit. tenang aja Peaches-san, Minato bakal lanjutin fic ini kok hehehe, semoga saja kedepannya fic ini engga bingungin kaya fic sebelumnya HUHU. Hee? umur Minato? Minato masih kecil kok, masih polos/heh. Jaa, terimakasih banyak buat review nya Peaches-san, ditunggu loh log-in nya hehehe.**

 **Kikuta-kun: Yeshh/? ini sudah Minato apdet, semoga Kirikuta-kun senangg terimakasih sudah membaca dan menunggu dan mereview/?**

 **Guest: Hello, Mitsa-san~ semua pertanyaanmu akan terbalas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya/? jadi Minato gaakan jawab HEHEHE.. yang jelas hubungan Neji dan Karin sudah sejak lama garukun, penyebabnya? pasti akan terjawab nanti. terimakasih sudah mereview dan membacaa~**

 **TakaruiShinju: Iyaa, boleh kok panggil Minato sajaa~ uhm, yaa Hanabi umurnya sembilan belas tahun .-. dan disini memang Minato bikin Hanabi jadi 'agak' bandel.. tapi Minato bener-bener gaada dendam apa-apa kok sama Hanabi, Hanabi malah termasuk chara Fav Minato .-. waaah, kalo soal itu Minato gabisa jawab sekarang, karena nanti pun akan terjawab ^^ tidak apa-apa kok Shinju-san, terimakasih sudah me review. fic ini gaakan di discontinue, tapi mungkin agak lama update nya mohon dimaklumm~**

 **Yosh! semua reviews sudah dibalas, buat yang log in; seperti biasa Minato balas di pm^^ Minato seneng banget liat reviews dari Minna-san, jadi semangat buat lanjutinn Hehehe. Sekali lagi Minato mau berterimakasih buat semua readers (baik yang me review ataupun engga) karena sudah membaca fic inii, semoga saja otak Minato ga error kedepannya/? okay, langsung saja ini dia chappy 7~~**

Chapter 7

Perawat itu menatap Tenten untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Rambut anda bagus sekali, nyonya Hyuuga."

"Terimakasih." Kata Tenten dengan murung. "Sungguh," kata perawat. "Tidak semua orang cocok dengan gaya rambut pendek. Tapi anda cocok sekali."

Selama tujuh hari Neji pergi, Tenten telah mendapatkan kembali suaranya. Hari ini Neji kembali dan Tenten jadi gugup. Tenten memandang cermin dihadapannya, menyisirkan jemarinya ke poni yang menjuntai di dahinya dan berkata dengan ragu. "Mudah-mudahan saja." Seperti Tenten, para perawat pun ikut gugup menunggu kedatangan Neji sebentar lagi. Mereka mendandani Tenten layaknya seorang pengantin yang sedang menunggu mempelainya.

"Dia datang." Seorang perawat berbisik sambil menengok keluar pintu. Perawat yang tengah bersama Tenten meremas pundaknya.

"Tenang saja, anda terlihat sangat cantik. Tuan Hyuuga pasti akan tergila-gila." Nyatanya Neji tidak sampai tergila-gila, tetapi selama beberapa detik laki-laki itu memandangi bayangan Tenten di cermin, meski samar Tenten bisa merasakan Neji sempat terpana selama beberapa detik.

"Hai Neji." Mendengar suaranya, Neji semakin keheranan. Jantung Tenten berdebar keras.

'Apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?! Tentu saja bodoh! Karin pasti sudah memberikan nama panggilan kesayangan untuk suaminya yang tampan itu!' Pekik Tenten dalam hati. Tenten menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan diri jika Neji menudingkan telunjuknya sambil berkata "Kau penipu!" Tetapi, Neji hanya berdeham lembut lalu membalas sapaan Tenten.

"Halo, Karin." Lewat hidungnya yang sudah dibentuk dengan sedemikian indahnya, Tenten menghembuskan nafas pendek-pendek, tidak ingin terlihat lega dengan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Dengan masih tetap memandangi Tenten, Neji meletakkan seikat bunga dan sebuah bungkusan diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

"Kau cantik."

"Terimakasih."

"Dan kau sudah bisa bicara." Katanya sambil tertawa hambar. "Ya, akhirnya."

"Suaramu lain."

"Kita sudah diberitahu tentang kemungkinan itu bukan?" Kata Tenten cepat-cepat. Terlalu cepat.

"Tetapi aku tidak mengira akan.. seperti itu. Suara Naomi bahkan lebih serak dibanding suaramu."

"Mungkin akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Kata Tenten kesal karena secara tidak langsung Neji menghina suara cemprengnya.

"Tapi aku suka." Neji tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Tenten, tetapi tetap saja Tenten merasa kecewa karena Neji tetap menjaga jarak. Seperti biasanya Neji mengenakan celana jeans hitam kesayangannya yang dipadu padankan dengan kemeja putih berlapis sweeter berwarna abu-abu, lengan sweeternya ia gulung sampai siku, memperlihatkan lengannya yang kencang dan kuat. Pandangan Tenten boleh dikatakan sama lekatnya dengan pandangan Neji.

Dengan gugup Tenten mengangkat tangannya kearah dadanya. "Kau menatapku." Neji langsung menundukan kepalanya, merasa bodoh karena melakukannya, tetapi laki-laki itu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Maaf. Kurasa karena aku tidak mengira perubahan wajahmu bisa sebegini besarnya. Rambutmu yang paling membuatku merasa asing."

"Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya seperti ini. Apakah kau lebih suka aku mewarnainya lagi?"

"Tidak usah. Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut coklat itu." Tenten bergidik senang karena muslihatnya berhasil.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Kedinginan? Tidak." Tenten memberanikan diri mencari topic pembicaraan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Neji. "Apa itu?" Neji mengikuti arah pandangan Tenten. "Oh, itu perhiasanmu."

"Perhiasanku?" Gelembung kebahagiaannya meledak. Tenten menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Iya, perhiasan yang kau pakai saat pesawat itu meledak. rumah sakit mengingatkanku bahwa perhiasaan itu masih ada diruang penyimpanan barang berharga mereka." Neji mengulurkan amplop itu pada Tenten. Ragu-ragu, Tenten meraihnya.

"Aku tidak sempat memeriksa isinya, jadi sebaiknya kau periksa sekarang." Tenten meletakan amplop itu dipangkuannya.

"Akan kulakukan nanti."

"Kupikir kau ingin segera memakainya lagi."

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak sekarang. Tanganku memang sudah hampir normal, tapi tetap saja sakit, aku pasti akan kesulitan memakai dan melepaskan cincin serta gelang-gelang itu."

"Tapi setidaknya harus ada benda pertama yang kau pakai bukan? Setidaknya cincin pernikahanmu." Kata-kata bernada tajam itu kembali menyadarkan Tenten. Ia melirik ke jemari Neji, tidak ada cincin kawin yang melingkar dijari manis Neji. Tenten tergoda untuk menanyakan itu sebagai pembelaannya atas Karin, tetapi Tenten diam saja, dia akan menanyakannya nanti. Neji duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Dan kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan itu pun terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Tenten bertanya.

"Apakah perjalanan kalian berjalan sesuai harapan?"

"Ya tentu, tapi sangat melelahkan."

"Aku melihatmu di TV. Orang-orang kelihatannya antusias."

"Semuanya puas dengan tanggapan yang kuperoleh."

"Semua analis politik meramalkan bahwa kau akan memenangkan pemilihan pendahuluan dengan suara yang banyak sekali."

"Kuharap ramalannya benar." Kesunyian itu lagi-lagi merayapi mereka. Dan kali ini kembali Tenten yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabar Naomi?" Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk menghindari pembicaraan itu. "Dia baik-baik saja." Tenten mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Neji mendesah kesal.

"Baiklah, tidak begitu baik." Neji bangkit dan mulai berjalan hilir mudik disepanjang tempat tidur.

"Kata Kaa-san, dia masih suka mengigau. Dia sering terbangun dan berteriak-teriak. Dia berjalan keliling rumah seperti hantu kecil. Tidak ada orang yang berhasil mengetahui apa penyebabnya, psikolog juga tidak bisa."

"Aku meminta Aya untuk membawanya menjengukku. Katanya kau melarangnya."

"Memang benar."

"Kenapa?"

"Kupikir lebih baik kalau Naomi datang bersamaku." Tenten tidak memaksa lagi. Itu mungkin akan mengundang pertengkaran yang belum mampu dia hadapi. "Aku rindu padanya. Kalau aku sudah pulang, dia pasti lebih baik." Tampak jelas Neji menatap Tenten dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan muak.

"Mungkin."

"Pernahkah dia menanyakan aku?"

"Tidak." Tenten menundukan kepalanya, menatap kedua tangannya yang tergeletak dipangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Karin? Berharap Naomi akan menangisimu siang malam dan merengek memintamu kembali setelah kau membentaknya dihadapan banyak orang hanya karena air jeruk sial yang menodai rokmu? Apa yang kau dapatkan adalah hasil dari apa yang telah kau berikan, Karin."

Sesaat mata mereka beradu dalam pertempuran, lalu Tenten menyentuh keningnya. Air mata menggenang dimatanya, bukan karena Neji baru saja membentaknya, tapi karena nasib malang Naomi yang tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta ibunya. Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana Karin bisa memarahi gadis kecil yang manis itu hanya karena tumpahan air jeruk? Kasihan Naomi kecil. Tenten tahu betul bagaimana rasanya tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari orangtua.

"Ah, sialan!" Umpat Neji disela-sela rahangnya yang terkatup. Laki-laki itu melangkah menyebrangi kamar dan meletakan tanganya dengan ringan diatas kepala Tenten, jemarinya dibenamkan kedalam rambut coklat auburn milik Tenten, hingga akhirnya ujung jemari panjang Neji menyentuh kulit kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Keadaan Naomi akan membaik, jauh lebih baik." Neji menarik tangannya dan mendesah letih.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

"Jangan!" Kepala Tenten terangkat secara tiba-tiba, bola mata hazelnya dipenuhi dengan air mata. "Jangan dulu."

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang."

"Tinggalah sebentar lagi, aku mohon."

"Aku kelelahan dan cepat marah karena perjalanan kampanye itu. aku bukan teman bicara yang baik sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa." Meski begitu, Neji tetap menggeleng. Tenten berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke lobby." Dengan cepat Tenten langsung menyambar tongkatnya, lalu menopangkan tubuhnya. Tetapi, tangannya yang berkeringat karena gugup membuatnya tergelincir hingga Tenten kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris jatuh jika Neji tidak menangkapnya.

"Kami-sama, hati-hati, Karin!" Neji merangkulnya. Amplop manila itu jatuh kelantai, tapi tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang melihatnya. Lengan Neji menopang punggung Tenten, jemarinya yang kuat mencengkram rusuk Tenten dengan lembut. Sementara Neji memapah Tenten ke tempat tidur, Tenten berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tersadar. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, aroma mint bercampur aroma pinus keluar dari tubuh Neji.

'Jadi begini wangi tubuh Neji?' Batinnya. Sangat memabukkan, bahkan Tenten harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap sadar. Pada saat itu Tenten mengaku pada dirinya sendiri, sesuatu yang selama ini berusaha ditutupi oleh benaknya sendiri. Bahwa Tenten ingin menjadi nyonya Hyuuga agar ia bisa terus berada didekat Neji. Tenten selalu tersiksa bila Neji pergi dan begitu gembira ketika Neji memasuki kamarnya.

Neji membantu Tenten duduk ditepi tempat tidur, dan dengan ragu-ragu jemarinya menelusuri paha kanan Tenten yang masih cedera.

"Tulang ini mengalami retak ganda, belum sekuat yang kau kira."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Mungkin keputusan kami untuk membiarkanmu dirawat disini sampai pemilihan pendahuluan usai sangatlah tepat."

"Mungkin." Gumam Tenten tak peduli, dia tahu keluarga itu akan memutuskan sendiri tanpa bicara padanya. Karin memang diabaikan, dia dianggap sesuatu yang memalukan untuk keluarga tersanjung itu, sebuah momok yang harus disembunyikan dari muka umum.

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin pulang." Gumam Tenten, kepala mereka berdekatan. Diam-diam Tenten memandangi mata Neji yang menatap lurus kearahnya. Nafas Neji menampar lembut wajahnya, ingin sekali Tenten melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Neji dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Neji yang hangat dan bidang itu. selama beberapa detik, Neji seperti hendak merengkuh Tenten kedalam pelukannya, tapi laki-laki itu mundur.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, agar kau bisa beristirarat." Katanya tanpa ada nada perhatian sedikitpun disuaranya yang berat. Sebelum Neji sempat menejauh, Tenten menyambar tangan Neji dan menggenggamnya.

"Terimakasih, Neji."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk… bunga-bunga itu dan untuk bantuanmu tadi."

"Sudahlah." Katanya menolak ucapan terimakasih itu dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau menolak ucapan terimakasihku?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Karin. Ucapan terimakasihmu tidak akan pernah berpengaruh terhadapku. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, karena kau sudah tahu sendiri apa penyebabnya." Kata Neji tajam. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Neji mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu segera bergegas keluar.

Tenten hancur. Padahal Tenten sudah mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari pertemuan barusan, tapi sepertinya Tenten tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari seorang suami yang begitu membenci istrinya. Setidaknya Neji belum menyadari kebohongannya. Tenten kembali kekursi dan meraih amplop yang jatuh tadi lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Jam tangannya tak lagi berdetak, kacanya pecah. Antingnya hilang sebelah, tetapi itu tidak berarti besar baginya. benda yang paling penting baginya tidak ada disana bersama perhiasan yang ia kenakan saat kecelakaan itu. dimana liontinnya?

Lalu Tenten teringat. Dia tidak sedang memakai liontin itu waktu kecelakaan sial itu terjadi. Liontinnya ada pada Hyuuga Karin. Tenten menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, menyesali hilangnya perhiasan yang paling berharga baginya. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang perawat masuk dan menyapanya.

"Selamat malam, nyonya Hyuuga. Apakah anda senang anda dengan kunjungan suami anda tadi?"

"Ya tentu saja. Terimakasih." Tenten tersenyum lalu menuliskan sesuatu di amplop manila lalu memberikannya kepada si perawat.

"Saya ingin minta bantuan anda. Bisakah anda mengirimkan ini lewat pos besok?" Dengan ragu, perawat itu meraih amplop yang disodorkan oleh Tenten, lalu membaca alamatnya. "Tolong ya." Desak Tenten, sebelum perawat itu sempat bertanya.

"Oh iya, saya minta anda untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun, termasuk suami saya. Karena beliau selalu menganggap saya terlalu sentimental."

"B-baiklah, ada lagi yang bisa saya Bantu?" Tenten menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang terlipat, Neji meninggalkan cukup banyak uang untuknya sebelum berpergian.

"Saya rasa tidak ada terimakasih banyak. Saya yakin itu cukup untuk biaya pengirimannya." Perawat itu mengangguk lalu segera pergi.

Tindakan itu merupakan satu langkah lagi untuk menghilangkan keberadaan Tenten.

xXx

Dengan hanya mengenakan kaus kaki, Jiraya berjalan ke lemari pendinginnya untuk mengambil sebotol scotch lagi. Tangannya yang besar membuka tutup botol itu dan menghirup busanya, ia memeriksa lemari pendinginnya untuk mencari apa saja yang bisa ia makan. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada makanan yang masih layak dicerna oleh perutnya yang berarti dia harus menahan lapar lagi atau keluar dari apartemennya dan makan di restoran cepat saji dua puluh empat jam yang menyajikan sepotong ayam dingin atau pizza setengah basi. Jiraya lebih memilih untuk menahan laparnya malam itu dan mengenyangkan perutnya dengan meminum bir sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sekembalinya keruang duduk, Jiraya mengambil tumpukan surat kabar yang diletakkannya diatas meja kopi sewaktu dia pulang tadi. Sambil menonton TV dengan santai Jiraya memilih-milih surat, memilah surat-surat yang tidak penting dan meletakan surat-surat tagihan disampingnya.

"Hn?" Alisnya yang berwarna seperti garam berkerut hingga nyaris bertemu waktu ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang terbuat dari kertas manila. Dengan heran ia melepaskan penjepitnya, setelah terbuka, Jiraya mengeluarkan semua isinya diatas meja kopinya yang berantakan dengan sekumpulan Koran-koran.

Jiraya memandangi perhiasan-perhiasan yang semuanya dalam kondisi nyaris hangus itu, sementara paru-parunya berjuang mencari udara dan jantungnya bekerja keras dibalik jejeran tulang rusuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah dia tenang dan bisa mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh jam tangan hangus itu. dia tahu itu jam tangan milik Tenten, kesayangannya, satu-satunya jam tangan yang dimiliki oleh Tenten, Jiraya sendiri yang menghadiahkan jam tangan itu lima tahun silam. Dengan ragu-ragu diangkatnya jam tangan itu dan memperhatikan anting-anting emas yang dilihatnya terakhir menghiasi telinga Tenten. Hari itu tumben-tumbennya Tenten mau mengenakan anting, karena gadis itu hampir tidak pernah mengenakan perhiasan kecuali liontin dan jam tangan pemberian Jiraya.

Jiraya bergegas bangkit dan melangkah dengan langkah lebar menuju meja kerjanya yang jarang ia gunakan. Dengan satu sentakan, membuka lacinya lalu mengeluarkan amplop yang diberikan padanya diruang mayat, pada hari dia harus mengenali jasad Tenten. Jiraya ingat bahwa dia menyimpan liontin itu kedalam amplop itu, tanpa sempat memeriksanya. Sampai detik ini, sebenarnya Jiraya tidak mau menyentuh barang-barang Tenten. Baginya, menyentuh barang-barang Tenten sama hinanya dengan merampok kuburan orang kaya.

Jiraya menuangkan isinya keatas meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas dan sampah. Selain liontin Tenten, ada pula sepasang anting berlian, sebuah jam tangan berbentuk gelang, dua buah gelang emas putih, dan tiga buah cincin, dua diantaranya merupakan cincin kawin. Cincin yang ketiga bertahtahkan safir dan berlian. Semua perhiasan itu jauh lebih banyak dari perhiasan yang dimiliki Tenten, Jiraya yakin benar bahwa Tenten tidak pernah terlalu menyukai perhiasan. Ia lebih suka membeli berlusin-lusin buku tentang perundang-undangan daripada menghamburkan uangnya untuk membeli perhiasan bertahtahkan berlian yang mewah.

Sepertinya barang-barang mahal itu milik salah satu korban lain. Adakah orang yang merasa kehilangan barang-barang ini? Jiraya merasa harus menyelidiki hal itu dan mencoba mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya yang sah. Kini yang dapat dipikirkannya hanyalah perhiasan Tenten. Jam tangan dan anting-anting yang telah dikirimkan oleh pos hari ini, siapa yang mengirimkannya? Mengapa sekarang? Dimana barang-barang itu selama ini? Jiraya meraih amplop manila itu, mencari-cari jika seandainya sipengirim memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk untuknya. Tapi tidak ada. Huruf-huruf yang tertulis disitu buruk dan tidak berarturan, bahkan nyaris tak terbaca. Seperti tulisan murid taman kanak-kanak yang tengah belajar menulis.

"Siapa yang mengirim semua ini?" Tanyanya pada apartemennya yang kosong. Jiraya harus mencoba menyelesaikan misteri perhiasan Tenten yang tertukar dengan perhiasan korban yang lain. Tapi ia akan mencobanya nanti. Untuk saat ini, yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah duduk termenung dan berkubang dalam kesedihannya.

xXx

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tidak."

"Karena aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya."

"Apa salahnya jika aku ikut ke Iwagakure?"

"Ini perjalanan bisnis, bukan wisata edukasi untuk anak-anak sepertimu. Aku akan sibuk mengatur perjalanan untuk Neji."

Hanabi merajuk. "Kau bisa memintaku ikut kalau kau mau." Sai melirik sekilas kearah Hanabi. "Kurasa itulah jawabannya."

Sai memadamkan lampu dimarkas besar kampanye. Tempat itu terletak disebrang pusat perbelanjaan kecil. Bekas pet shop. Sewanya murah dan mudah dicapai dari hampir seluruh sudut Konoha. Satu-satunya kekurangan tempat itu adalah sisa bau hewan yang terkurung.

"Kenapa kau selalu jahat padaku, Sai?" Rengek Hanabi, waktu Sai sibuk mengunci pintu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" Mereka berjalan beriringan ke tempat parkir. Sai membukakan pintu penumpang mobil Ford-nya untuk Hanabi. Hanabi melihat bahwa rambut Sai baru saja dipangkas. Tapi sepertinya si tukang pangkas telah menggunting rambutnya terlalu pendek, yang tercatat sebagai 'cacat-cacat Sai'. Yang pertama adalah mobilnya, dan kedua adalah tukang pangkasnya. Sai duduk dibelakang kemudi dan menghidupkan mesin mobil, lalu menyalakan pendingin mobil. Sai merasa perlu bersantai, melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing kerah kemejanya.

Sementara Hanabi melakukan 'lebih jauh' untuk bersantai. Gadis itu membuka kancing blus satinnya sampai ke perut, lalu mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Dan ia menggeram kesal karena Sai tidak melihat kearahnya sedikitpun.

"Kau ini banci atau Gay sih?" Tanya Hanabi kesal. Sai terbahak.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kau sepertinya tidak merasa tertarik sedikitpun dengan pemandangan disampingmu ini."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tertarik pada anak-anak." Mata pucat Hanabi agak mebelalak, tetapi Hanabi terlalu cerdik untuk marah. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memeluk lututnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri, tuan dewasa?"

"Kau anak rusak yang tidak bisa diperbaiki, Hanabi."

"Ya. Memang." Sahutnya seenaknya. Hanabi menyisirkan jemarinya ke rambutnya yang berwarna coklat Lumpur. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak orang berkata seperti itu padaku." Hanabi mengangkat rambutnya yang panjang dengan satu tangan dan mendekatkan dirinya ke pendingin mobil.

"Benar tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Bahwa kau banci."

"Tidak." Hanabi menarik dirinya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Sai. Rambutnya sudah digulung ketas, memamerkan tengkuknya yang putih dan mulus dengan tetesan keringatnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa tahan menghadapi aku?" Mobil sudah melintas melewati jalur bebas hambatan yang padat, dan mereka kini sedang menuju ke timur laut Konohagakure, kearah lahan milik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau gadis yang cantik Hanabi." Kata Sai sambil sesekali melirik kearah Hanabi yang masih menyender dilengannya.

"Seorang wanita yang cantik."

"Jadi?"

"Kau keponakan sahabatku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu. Bagiku itu berarti aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu."

"Persetan! Sejak kapan kau jadi sesantun itu, Tuan Sai!" Seru Hanabi sambil menarik dirinya. "Kau kolot sekali."

"Bila aku menyentuhmu barang satu jari saja. Keluargamu akan mengejarku dengan senapan ditangan mereka semua. Semua, bahkan mungkin Aya."

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan sekali, Sai?"

"Kalau kau yang jadi sasarannya. Tidak." Hanabi menyenderkan tubuhnya ditempat duduknya dengan jengkel, lalu memalingkan kepalanya memandangi pemandangan diluar. Pagi itu dia sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya di mansion dan menumpang mobil ayahnya. Ia sudah berencana untuk pulang malam supaya bisa pulang bersama Sai. Sudah berbulan-bulan Hanabi menggoda Sai dengan halus, namun tidak berhasil. Karena kesabaran bukan salah satu sifat baiknya, maka Hanabi memutuskan untuk mempertegas pengejarannya.

Konohamaru, si anak laki-laki manis itu, hanya bertahan kurang dari sebluan, karena dia jadi terlalu cemburu. Lalu beberapa laki-laki teman SMA nya juga tidak bertahan lama. Semua laki-laki itu hanyalah mainannya untuk mengisi waktu sampai Sai menyerah. Dan sekarang Hanabi sudah lelah menunggu. Tiga bulan terakhir ini, urat-urat syaraf Hanabi sudah menegang. Dia iri pada bibinya, Karin yang mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian dari semua orang. Sementara Hanabi sibuk memasukkan surat-surat kedalam amplop dan menerima berita pengumpulan suara lewat telepon dimarkas besar kampanye yang ribut, ramai, bau dan jelek. Karin-baa-san dilayani orang dengan penuh pengabdian di rumah sakit swasta yang mewah itu.

Naomi juga, anak itu bagaikan duri dalam dagingnya. Anak yang memang selalu dimanjakan itu; kini semakin dimanjakan setelah kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Kemarin lusa, Hanabi ditegur dengan keras oleh neneknya karena ia membentak sepupunya yang masih kecil itu karena sudah menghabiskan oreonya, menghabiskannya tanpa tersisa satu pun. Menurut Hanabi, anak itu tidak waras. Matanya yang bulat dan hampa, seperti zombie. Namun semua orang sangat memujanya.

Ayahnya sendiri marah besar waktu Hanabi kena tilang kemarin gara-gara mengebut dan mengancam akan menarik kembali mobilnya kalau sampai terulang lagi. Ayahnya bahkan mengancam akan menyita sebagian besar uang hasil kerjanya untuk membayar denda. Ancaman-ancaman ayahnya memang tidak pernah terealisasikan, tetapi pekik jeritannya benar-benar memuakkan. Hanabi tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang sangat sibuk untuk pemilihan pendahuluan itu. melihat kesibukan mereka, bisa-bisa orang mengira bahwa pamannya sedang berkampanye untuk menjadi presiden. Pamannya memang memperoleh kemenangan besar, tapi menurut Hanabi hal itu tidak aneh, dia sendiri bisa memberikan ramalan Cuma-Cuma tentang kemenangan pamannya dipemilihan pendahuluan itu. Senyum menawan pamannya telah membuat kaum wanita tergila-gila. Apapun pidatonya, kaum wanita tetap saja akan memilihnya karena wajahnya yang tampan itu. Tapi adakah orang yang menanyai seorang Hanabi? Tidak. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bertanya bagaimana pendapatnya mengenai apapun.

Hanabi menoleh kearah Sai. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia mengubah siasat. "Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja lembur?" Sai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. "Itu memang sudah seharusnya." Wajah Hanabi menjadi panas.

"Jangan coba-coba bersikap tuan besar begitu terhadapku, brengsek!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menyerahkan dirimu padaku seperti pelacur murahan. Percakapan kotor murahanmu tidak menarik bagiku, begitu pula dada yang kau pertontonkan itu. aku tidak tertarik, Hanabi."

"Kau memang banci."

"Yakinilah hal itu, kalau itu bisa menghiburmu."

"Tidak wajar kau tidak melirik sama sekali kepadaku. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa bermain?" Tanya Hanabi dengan penekanan pada kata bermain.

"Dengan siapasih kau bermain, Sai? Dengan seseorang yang bekerja dimarkas, hm?"

"Hanabi-"

"Dengan si pirang yang pantatnya tipis itu? aku yakin dengan dia! Kudengar dia baru berpisah dengan suaminya yang brengsek itu. kenapa kau mau bermain dengan wanita tua dan jelek itu, kalau kau bisa bermain dengan aku?"

Sai menghentikan mobilnya dijalan masuk didepan mansion. Ia menoleh kearah Hanabi, menatap mata lavender gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Karena aku tidak mau bermain dengan anak-anak, terlebih kalau dia suka mepertontonkan paha dan dadanya kepada setiap laki-laki yang lewat." Hanabi tersenyum penuh kemanangan. Sambil mengumpat, Sai segera keluar dari mobil. Dengan tenang Hanabi mengancingkan kembali blusnya dan kemudian menyusul Sai masuk ke mansion. Pertandingan itu berakhir seimbang. Sai memang tidak bertekuk lutut dihadapannnya, tetapi dia memuji Hanabi cantik. Itu suatu kemajuan yang besar.

Waktu Hanabi tiba di pintu mansion yang besar, ibunya keluar. Anko berjalan tegak, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca karena habis minum.

"Halo, Hanabi."

"Aku akan pergi ke Iwagakure untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi. Dan aku minta uang." Kata Hanabi santai. Kalau Sai menolak mengajaknya, dia akan memberikan kejutan pada Sai besok pagi.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha saat ini." Hanabi menyipitkan matanya, suatu kebiasaan bila dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Kata Hiashi semua orang harus berada disini. Karin akan pulang besok."

"Ah, persetan, selalu begitu!" Gumam Hanabi kesal.

xXx

Tenten melihat Neji lewat cermin. Ia sedang duduk di balik meja rias yang kecil diruang rawatnya, beratatapan dengan Neji waktu laki-laki itu masuk. Mereka tetap bertatapan waktu Tenten perlahan-lahan menurunkan kapas bedaknya kepermukaan meja yang beralaskan kaca, lalu berputar pada bangku kecilnya dan berhadapan dengan Neji.

Neji melemparkan jaketnya dan beberapa tas belanja keatas tempat tidur, sementara matanya terus menatap Tenten. Sambil mencengkram tangannya kuat-kuat diatas pangkuannya, Tenten tertawa dengan gugup.

"Kami-sama, ketegangan ini menyiksa sekali."

"Kau cantik." Tenten membasahi bibirnya yang sudah mengkilat.

"Ahli kosmetik ada disini, tadi dia masuk dan memberiku pelajaran tata rias. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menggunakan kosmetik, tapi kurasa aku memerlukan pelajaran singkat tambahan. Terlebih, konsultasi itu tidak memerlukan biaya tambahan." Kata Tenten sambil tertawa gugup lagi. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan mengapa dia meninggalkan cara tata rias Karin, yang menurutnya terlalu tebal.

"Aku mencoba suatu teknik baru. Apa menurutmu cocok." Tenten mencondongkan wajahnya untuk dinilai. Meskipun enggan, Neji mendekat juga. Laki-laki itu membungkuk dan memeriksa wajah Tenten denga teliti.

"Tidak ada satupun bekas luka yang terlihat, rapih sekali." Neji berdiri lagi lalu membelakanginya. Sementara Tenten menutup matanya sebentar, untuk membenamkan rasa kecewanya atas reaksi Neji yang masih juga dingin.

"Apakah kau sudah terbiasa dengan rambut coklatku?"

"Sudah mulai."

"Ada beberapa perbedaan." Kata Tenten kurang yakin. "Kau kelihatan lebih muda, lebih naif. Lebih cantik" Kata Neji tanpa menoleh. Tenten beranjak bangkit lalu berjalan mendekati Neji. Ia meletakkan tangannya di lengan Neji lalu diputarnya tubuh Neji. "Benarkah? Aku lebih cantik dengan rambut coklat ini?"

"Ya."

"Lebih cantik bagaimana?" Tenten melihat mata lavender itu berkilat, namun Tenten tidak mundur, dia merasa perlu mengetahui perbedaan yang nyata antara dirinya dan istri Neji. Neji mengumpat tak sabaran lalu menyisirkan jemarinya kesejumput rambut coklat pendeknya yang menutupi kedua sisi pelipisnya.

"Entahlah, kau lain. Mungkin karena tata rias itu dan rambutmu. Kau cantik, apa itu tidak cukup? Kau kelihatan.." Neji menunduk menatap Tenten lebih seksama, lalu turun kearah tubuh dan segera kembali kewajah Tenten. "Kau kelihatan cantik." Neji memasukan tangannya kedalam saku kemejanya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dipenuhi tulisan tangan.

"Aku dan Kaa-san membelikan barang-barang yang kau minta." Kata Neji sambil melirik ke tas-tas belanja diatas tempat tidur Tenten.

"Parfume body mist Ysatis. Scrub badan vanilla glow. Itu dua dari seklain keperluan mandi yang kauminta."

"Akan kuambil nanti."

"Stocking. Aku tidak tahu warnanya cocok dengan keinginanmu atau tidak. Katamu kuning bercampur kelabu muda?"

"Cocok." Tenten beringsut kearah tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan benda-benda yang barusan disebutkan oleh Neji. Tenten membuka botoh parfum Ysatisnya, menyemprotkannya ke nadinya. "Hmm. Coba cium."

Tenten menempelkan nadinya pada pipi Neji sehingga Neji harus memalingkan kepalanya untuk menciumnya. Saat itu, bibir tipis Neji menyentuh bagian dalam lengan Tenten. Mata mereka langsung bertatapan.

"Enak." Katanya lalu memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain sebelum Tenten menurunkan tangannya. "Baju tidur berlengan." Kata Neji kembali membaca daftarnya. "Sejak kapan kau tidur dengan memakai sesuatu? Terlebih baju tidur berlengan?" Tenten mendesah lirih, merasa lelah karena harus terus membela dirinya. "Sejak aku selamat dari ledakan pesawat terbang dan mengalami luka bakar tingkat dua di sekujur tubuhku." Mulut Neji yang sudah terbuka, kembali terkatup. Tenten menatapi parfum dan baju tidur yang sudah dikeluarkannya, lalu kembali memasukannya. Barang-barang itu akan dia kenakan besok waktu ia pulang.

Pakaian yang Aya dan Neji bawakan dari lemari Karin, boleh dikatakan sedikit over sized. Dada dan pinggul Karin lebih berisi. Tetapi Tenten sudah berusaha menaikan berat tubuhnya selama beberapa hari ini, dan hasilnya lumayan, baju Karin tidak terlalu kebesaran ditubuhnya. Sepatu Karin juga sedikit kebesaran untuknya. Terlebih, pakaian Karin didominasi oleh rok berpotongan pendek dan ketat. Sementara Tenten lebih suka memakai celana jeans belel panjang dan kaus oblong melar atau kemeja lusuh yang selalu ia pakai ketika mengerjakan laporan. Lagipula, dia takut bentuk betis dan mata kakinya akan membuka rahasianya. Sejauh ini, tak ada orang yang membanding-bandingkannya dengan Karin. Bagi keluarga Hyuuga, dia adalah Karin. Mereka yakin.

Namun mengapa orang yang berkomplot dengan Karin tidak berbicara lagi dengannya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Tenten ketakutan, hingga ia berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada kepribadian Karin agar terhindar dari kesalahan yang bisa mengancam rahasianya. Sejauh ini dia beruntung karena tidak membuat kesalahan besar. Tapi besok? Tenten mulai tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuuga, yang berarti ada kemungkinan besar Tenten akan membuat kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang bisa saja mengundang kecurigaan keluarga Hyuuga atau mungkin Neji. Dan pembunuh itu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi, Neji?"

"Sai menyuruhku untuk mempersiapkanmu. Duduklah."

"Kedengarannya serius." Goda Tenten setelah mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Memang."

"Apa kau takut aku akan salah berbicara didepan wartawan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin mereka akan melampaui batas-batas terlarang." Sahut Neji santai. Karena Tenten merasa Neji mengkritik profesinya sebagai seorang wartawan, ia bertanya. "Oh ya? Seperti apa?"

"Mereka akan menanyakan beratus-ratus pertanyaan pribadi. Memandangi wajahmu lekat-lekat, mencari bekas-bekas luka, semacam itulah. Mungkin besok kau akan difoto lebih sering dibanding biasanya."

"Aku tidak keberatan menghadapi kamera." Neji tertawa mencemooh.

"Aku tahu itu. tapi, besok saat kau keluar dari sini, kau akan dikerumunii seperti sebutir gula yang dikerumuni lautan semut kecil. Sai akan mencoba untuk mengaturnya, tapi keadaan semacam itu biasanya sulit dikendalikan." Neji merogoh saku kemejanya lagi, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Tenten.

"Ini pernyataan singkat yang telah disiapkan Sai untuk kau baca. Mungkin pihak rumah sakit akan menyediakan- hei? Ada masalah?"

"Ini," kata Tenten sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kertas itu kearah Neji. "Kalau aku disuruh membaca pernyataan ini, aku akan terdengar seperti robot." Neji mendesah dan memijit batang hidungnya.

"Sai sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu."

"Semua orang yang mendengar ini akan mengira bahwa kecelakaan itu lebih merusak otakku ketimbang tubuhku. Semua orang akan mengira bahwa kau mengurungku dirumah sakit swasta ini sampai otakku kembali waras. Seperti dalam buku Jane Eyre. Menyembunyikan istri yang kewarasannya terganggu-"

"Jane Eyre? Sejak kapan kau mengenal karya sastra?" Tenten terdiam sejenak, namun segera pulih.

"Aku menonton filmnya. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau orang mengira aku sudah tidak mampu berpikir lagi, sehingga harus ada orang lain yang menuliskan dulu apa-apa yang harus kukatakan."

"Cobalah untuk tidak salah bicara, oke?"

"Aku masih bisa berbicara dalam bahasa jepang, Neji." Geram Tenten. "Aku bisa berbicara dengan baik bila diberi kesempatan, dan aku tahu bagaimana harus bertingkah laku didepan umum." Ucap Tenten sambil menyobek kertas itu menjadi dua, lalu dilemparkannya kelantai.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa insiden di hokage mansion itu. kita tidak bisa menghadapi kesalahan seperti itu lagi, Karin." Karena Tenten tidak tahu hal bodoh apa yang dilakukan oleh Karin di mansion orang nomor satu di Konoha itu, ia tiak meminta maaf ataupun membela diri. Tetapi ada satu hal yang harus diketahui oleh Neji, yaitu bahwa Tenten sudah berpengalaman berbicara didepan kamera. Dia sudah terlatih menghadapi kamera. Dengan suara yang lebih tenang Tenten berkata.

"Aku tahu betapa pentingnya setiap kemunculan dimuka umum. Mulai sekarang sampai bulan November nanti. Aku akan berusaha untuk bertingkah laku dengan baik dan menjaga kata-kata yang kuucapkan." Tenten tersenyum hambar lalu memungut kertas yang sudah ia sobek. "Aku bahkan akan menghafal pidato singkat tak berisi ini. aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Neji."

"Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyenangkanku, Karin. Sebenarnya aku menginginkan kau tidak bicara sama sekali dan diseludupkan oleh petugas rumah sakit ke dalam mobil lewat pintu belakang rumah sakit. Tetapi Sai merasa bahwa sebaiknya kau ucapkan pernyatan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu khalayak umum. Tokuma dan Tou-san setuju saja dengan sependapat Sai. Jadi merekalah yang akan kau buat senang, bukan aku."

Neji bangkit hendak pergi, Tenten cepat-cepat ikut berdiri. "Bagaimana kabar Naomi?"

"Masih seperti biasa."

"Apakah kau memberitahukannya bahwa aku akan pulang besok?"

"Ya, dia mendengarkan. Tapi sulit mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya." Tenten menggosok tengkuknya dengan linglung karena sedih mendengar kabar gadis kecil malang itu.

"Aku baru ingat," Ucap Neji sambil mengambil jaket sportnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur Tenten.

"Karena pihak rumah sakit diam saja dan perhiasanmu hilang tak bersisa, Sai berpendapat aku harus mengganti cincin kawinmu. Katanya para pemilih menuntut agar kau memakai cincin kawin." Tenten memberitahu Neji kemarin, bahwa perhiasan didalam amplop itu milik orang lain, bukan milik Hyuuga Karin. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak perlu berbohong untuk alasan satu itu bukan? Neji mengeluarkan sebuah cincin polos yang lebar dan sederhana dari kotak cincin yang berlapis beledu abu-abu. "Tidak sebagus yang lama. Tapi kuharap ini cukup."

"Aku suka yang ini." kata Tenten, saat Neji memasukan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Waktu Neji menarik kembali tangannya, Tenten melihat bahwa Neji juga mengenakan cincin yang serupa. Ia menangkap tangan Neji, menggenggamnya erat-erat dan menempelkannya didadanya.

"Karin." Kata Neji sambil berusaha menarik tangannya. "Jangan."

"Kumohon, Neji. Aku ingin berterimakasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku.." Tenten menunduk menatap tangan besar Neji yang berada digenggamannya. "Sering sekali aku berkeinginan untuk mati, saat pertama kali aku sadar, mungkin aku sudah bertekad untuk mati. Tapi kau memberikanku semangat tanpa henti-hentinya. Kau…" Tenten terdiam sejenak, memejamkan matanya, membiarkan airmatanya keluar membasahi wajahnya.

"Kaulah sumber kekuatan dalam menghadapi semua ini, Neji." Tenten berbicara dari dasar hatinya, kata-katanya tulus, mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini disimpannya sendiri. Tenten berjinjit lalu menyentuh bibir Neji dengan bibirnya. Bisa ia dengar nafas terkejut yang ditarik Neji dengan mendadak, ia merasakan keraguan Neji saat laki-laki itu memandangi matanya. Lalu, Neji menundukan kepalanya. Menyambut bibir Tenten sebentar, asal-asalan. Sambil menggeram halus, Neji menekan bibirnya pada bibir Tenten, lengannya merangkul pinggang Tenten lalu menarik tubuh Tenten ketubuhnya. Dilepaskannya tangannya dari genggaman Tenten, lalu menyusupkan tangannya keleher Tenten, menangkup kepalanya agar tidak pergi kemanapun.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Neji menghentikan ciumannya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Dipandanginya mata Tenten dalam-dalam, Neji menutup matanya untuk menolak sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan, lalu mencium Tenten lagi. Tenten melepaskan segalanya, segala kerinduan yang sudah disimpannya Selama berminggu-minggu ini. lalu semua itu terhenti.

Neji mendorongnya menjauh, membuat jarak beberapa kaki diantara mereka. Tenten menatap Neji dengan tatapan tersiksa saat melihat Nejii menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, menghapus ciuman tadi.

"Ini tidak ada gunannya, Karin." Kata Neji dengan tegang. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan permainanmu yang baru ini, tapi sebelum tahu aturan-aturannya, aku tidak akan mau ikut main. Karena kau adalah istriku yang sah, aku hanya menjalankan apa yang diwajibkan kepadaku. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku. Itu belum berubah. Apa kau mengerti? Belum berubah, Karin." Neji merenggut jaket sportnya, menyampirkannya dipundak lalu keluar dari kamar tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

xXx

Sai keluar ke halaman rumah. Sinar matahari dalam bulan Mei telah menumbuhkan tanaman berbunga.

"Sedang apa kau diluar?" Orang yang tengah duduk bersandar dikursi santai ditaman seorang diri itu menjawab dengan singkat.

"Berpikir." Dia sedang memikirkan Karin, tentang bagaimana wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin waktu dia memasuki kamarnya dirumah sakit. Matanya yang gelap memancar, seolah-olah kedatangannya punya arti besar untuknya. Tetapi kemudian diyakininya bahwa itu hanya sandiwara. Ia menggenggam sebotol Jhonny Walker dan berjuang melawan dambaan pada istrinya itu, lalu menuangkannya kedalam cangkir berisi bongkahan es yang sudah mulai mencair. Sai duduk disebelah Neji dan memandanginya dengan raut prihatin. Neji, yang melihat pandangan prihatin dari sahabatnya itu berkata.

"Kalau kau tak suka melihatku begini, lihat saja yang lain."

"Wah, sejak kapan kau jadi pemarah seperti ini, Neji?"

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Karin?" Tanya Sai yang bisa menduga penyebab kekesalan sahabatnya.

"Iya."

"Kau sudah memberikan pernyataan yang harus dibacanya."

"Sudah. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Menyuruhmu membuangnya?"

"Tepat. Bahkan disobeknya menjadi dua."

"Aku menulis itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri."

"Katakan sendiri padanya."

"Terakhir kali aku mengatakan sesuatu demi kebaikannya sendiri, aku dikatainya tolol."

"Semalam dia tidak mengatakan itu."

"Entah diyakininya atau tidak, menemui pers untuk pertama kalinya sejak kecelakaan pesawat itu akan sangat sulit, bahkan bagi seorang setegar Karin. Rasa ingin tahu mereka bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan."

"Sudah kukatakan padanya, tapi katanya dia benci disuruh mengucapkan kata-kata yang didiktekan padanya."

"Yah. Jangan merisaukan hal itu. mungkin dia memang bisa mengatasinya."

"Kelihatannya dia yakin dia bisa." Neji menyesap minumannya lalu memutar-mutar gelasnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya. "Dia…"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu… dia lain…"

"Lain bagaimana?"

"Dia lebih mengalah, lebih menyenangkan."

"Lebih menyenangkan? Katamu dia mengamuk kemarin?"

"Ya, tapi baru sekali itu. kurasa kecelakaan itu telah menyadarkannya. Penampilannya lebih muda, tapi sikapnya lebih dewasa."

"Aku juga melihatnya, tapi itu bisa dimengerti, bukan? Karin tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa dia bisa mati." Kata Sai sambil menunduk menatap lantai.

"Bagaimana hubungan pribadi kalian berdua?" Neji melemparkan tatapan tajam nan kejam pada sahabatnya. "Bila itu bukan urusanku, katakan saja."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di Sunagakure minggu lalu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sai."

"Wanita itu, Neji." Neji terbahak sebentar karena terkejut.

"Apakah kau ingin?"

"Mungkin."

"Tentu saja kau ingin." Kata Sai, menjawab untuknya. "Kau manusia biasa, Neji. Sudah berbulan-bulan kau dan istrimu tak melakukannya, bahkan sebelum itu-"

"Kau sudah melampaui batas, Sai."

"Semua orang dalam keluarga ini tahu bahwa kalian berdua tidak sejalan lagi. Aku hanya memperlihatkan kenyataan saja. Ayolah, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Aku mau tidur." Sai menangkap tangannya sebelum Neji berhasil bangkit.

"Kami-sama, jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya akan mengatakan bahwa sudah lama kau tidak berhubungan intim dengan wanita. Itu membuatmu jadi mudah marah dan kehilangan konsentrasi. Bila hubungan semacam itu bisa membuatmu senang lagi, katakan saja padaku."

"Dan kau akan melakukan apa? Mencarikan pelacur untukku?" Sai terlihat sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata Neji.

"Ada beberapa cara untuk melakukannya tanpa ketahuan orang."

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, kau tahu dimana menghubungiku, Neji." Neji mendengus kesal lalu menoleh menatap sahabatnya yang terkadang membuatnya kesal itu.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Tou-san jika beliau tahu bahwa kau menawarkan pelacur kepadaku?"

"Hiashi-sama adalah orang yang idealis. Beliau meyakini apa yang benar saja. Kata moral pantas dijadikan tambahan baginya. Sedangkan aku? Sebaliknya, aku adalah orang yang realistis. Jika kau ingin melakukan hubungan intim dan istrimu belum bisa melakukannya, lakukanlah dengan wanita lain." Setelah mengeluarkan pernyataan apa adanya itu, Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dalam keadaanmu, Neji. Suatu ketidaksetiaan kecil dalam suami-istri tidak akan berpengaruh banyak."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin bahwa aku sangat memerlukan hubungan intim?" Tanya Neji sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya, ciri khasnya ketika ia merasa terganggu. Sai tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Aku ada didekatmu ketika kau bekerja. Kau kelihatan tegang dan mudah marah, itu menyatakan akhir-akhir ini kau tidak melakukannya. Kau bisa saja menjalani kampanye untuk menjadi senator, tapi kau tetap saja Hyuuga Neji, yang butuh ketenangan lahir batin sampai kau terpilih."

"Aku menginvestasikan masa depanku dalam pemilihan itu, Sai. Dan kau pastinya tahu itu, aku hampir merealisasikan impianku untuk pergi ke Tokyo sebagai seorang senator. Apakah kau pikir aku mau menanggung resiko gagal meraih impianku karena melanggar kesetiaan perkawinan hanya selama dua puluh menit?"

"Kurasa tidak, aku hanya mencoba membantumu mengatasi kesulitan." Neji bangkit dan tersenyum lemah.

"Sebentar lagi kau pasti bilang, itu gunanya sahabat." Kata Neji sambill menirukan suara Sai. Sai tertawa pendek.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat inovasi baru terhadap kosa kataku." Mereka berjalan ke pintu yang menuju ke bagian utama mansion.

"Kau sahabat yang baik, Sai."

"Terimakasih, Neji."

"Tapi Karin benar akan satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tolol."

Sambil sama-sama tertawa, mereka pun berjalan memasuki mansion.

 **Yayy, Tenten akhirnya bisa ngomong lagii/? nahh disini mulai terlihat konten M nya.. Sekali lagi Minato tegaskan tentang crack nya Hanabi, Minato gaada dendam kesumat sama sekali dengan Hanabi, jujur Hanabi adalah chara fav Minato. Dan seperti yang Minato bilang tadi, chap ini 'agak' lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya, semoga aja gabingungin dan gabikin boring hehehe. okay segini aja dari Minato, see ya on the next chap. keep reading n kindly reviews XOXO~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, twisted-tales, super crack pairing, typos, etc**

 **NejiTen**

 **Slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Couple Words from Author:**

 **Its been a month minna-san! Bagaimana kabarnya? Minato senang sekali bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir ke FFN. Pada kangen ga sama Minato?/dor. Alright, pertama Minato minta maaf sekali lagi jika minna-san keberatan dengan kehadiran Hanabi yang.. yah seperti itu adanya. Sekali lagi Minato engga menaruh benci sedikit pun sama dek Hanabi. Gimana dengan Embrouille sejauh ini? Apakah alur ceritanya terlalu lambat? Minato gabisa menahan diri buat engga menceritakan secara detil sih hahaha, semoga aja Minna-san engga ngerasa jenuh. oh iya Minato juga minta maaf karena engga bisa apdet terlalu sering, karena itu chapter-chapternya Minato buat sepanjang mungkin hehe, semoga engga terkesan maksain. Okay sekarang Minato mau balas reviews dulu~**

 **Sherry Ai: Iya karena disini Neji ngeliat Tenten sebagai Karin jadi ya... hahaha untung Tenten sabar ya/? hahaha itu Naruto the movies yang paling Minato benci, karena kesannya terlalu telenovela dan memaksakan/? disana banyak karakter yang hampir ga ke shoot sama sekali. Itu yang bikin Minato sedih sama kecewa juga hahaha. Dan yah, Minato lagi-lagi gagal move on setelah nemu doujing NejiTen di pinterest... Bikin nangis guling-guling huft jadi gantian dia yang curhat LOL. Anyway terimakasih loh udah ngikutin fic ini dan me review. Maaf banget aku engga bisa sering update huft semoga Ai-san suka dengan chappy yang ini~**

 **Marin Choi: Mungkin chappy ini akan lebih tegang dari sebelumnya/? hahaha, iya karena dimata Neji cewek berambut coklat itu adalah Karin, bukan Tenten :(:( huhu tapi tenang kok pasti Neji bakal luluh dengan pesona Tenten nanti lol. Terimakasih udah ngikutin Fanfic ini dan me review, maaf ya Minato gabisa sering update semoga Marin-san suka dengan chappy ini~**

 **Seperti biasa yang log in Minato balas lewat PM, gabosen-bosennya Minato mau ngucapin terimakasih buat Minna-san baik yang silent dan yang memberi review; karena udah nyempetin diri buat baca fanfic ini. YOSH! langsung saja ya chappy 8~**

Chapter 8

Diiringi degupan jantung yang tak beraturan dan helaan nafas berat; Tenten mengenakan kacamata GUCCI milik Karin yang lebih tepatnya bisa dikatakan menjadi miliknya sekarang.

"Kurasa sebaiknya tidak usah kau pakai." Ucap Sai begitu melihat Tenten memperbaiki letak kaca matanya. "Kita tidak ingin kelihatan seolah-olah kita menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Baiklah." kata Tenten sambil melepaskan kacamatanya, memasukannya kembali kedalam case nya yang terbuat dari kulit dan memasukannya kedalam tas tangan Marc Jacobs peachnya, satu lagi barang 'bermerk' yang tidak Tenten ketahui sebelumnya.

"Apa aku sudah kelihatan rapih?" Tanya Tenten gugup kepada Neji dan Sai. Lelaki pucat itu yang merespon terlebih dahulu dengan seulas senyum hangat.

"Sudah sangat rapih. Luar biasa."

"Sindiran yang buruk." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Tenten. Tenten memilih untuk tidak menggubris selentingan tajam Neji, gadis itu menyentuh bagian belakang rambutnya. "Apakah rambutku-"

"Penampilanmu sudah bagus sekali, Karin." Kata Sai, memotong kekhawatiran Tenten yang sepertinya tak akan berakhir. Sai menepukkan kedua tangannya, mencoba meminta perhatian dari Neji dan Tenten.

"Nah sudah cukup lama kita membiarkan para anjing yang lapar akan berita itu menunggu. Ayo kita pergi." Mereka bertiga meninggalkan kamar rawat Tenten dan berjalan disepanjang lorong menuju lobi rumah sakit. Mereka sudah pamit kepada seluruh staf rumah sakit, dan ucapan semoga berhasil diserukan waktu mereka melewati tempat berkumpulnya para perawat.

"Kau menyewa limosin?" Tanya Tenten ketika mereka tiba di pintu yang berkaca aneka warna dibagian depan bagunan rumah sakit. Kumpulan wartawan belum bisa melihat mereka, tapi Tenten sudah bisa melihat keluar. Sebuah sedan limosin Cadillac berwarna hitam terparkir didekat trotoar dengan pengemudi berseragam rapih berdiri didekatnya.

"Agar aku dan Neji bisa melindungimu." Kata Sai.

"Dari apa?"

"Dari tindihan, dorongan, cubitan, semuanya. Pengemudinya sudah memasukan barang-barangmu dibagasi mobil. Pergilah ke tempat mikrofon, ucapkan kata-katamu, tolak dengan halus semua pertanyaan, lalu langsung bergegas ke mobil." Sai menatap Tenten sejenak, seolah-olah ingin tahu apakah kata-katanya diresapi atau tidak. Lalu dia berpaling kepada Neji.

"Dan kau Neji-"

"Aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang menurutku menyenangkan, jika mulai terasa menyulitkan, aku akan menggunakan kondisi Karin untuk menyelesaikan sesi Tanya-jawab itu. Kau tidak perlu mendiktekan hal itu padaku, Sai." Sahut Neji tenang. Sai menghela nafas panjang.

Lelaki bersurai legam itu berjalan mendahului untuk membuka pintu. Tenten menengadah menatap Neji. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahan menghadapi sikap sok memerintahnya?"

"Untuk itulah dia dibayar." Tenten mencatat dalam hati untuk tidak mencela Sai lagi, karena sepertinya Neji menilai manajer kampanyenya itu tidak boleh dicela, kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri. Sai menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka, Neji mencengkram siku Tenten lalu mendorongnya untuk maju. Para reporter dan juru foto sudah ribut hilir mudik. Mereka menunggu istri calon senator muncul setelah terkurung selama berbulan-bulan. Tenten melangkah keluar ambang pintu, dan berjalan kearah mikrofon, seperti yang telah diinstruksikan oleh Sai. Penampilannya seperti Hyuuga Karin. Dia tahu itu. mengherankan sekali bahwa tipuan itu tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang yang dekat dengan Karin, suaminya sekalipun tidak.

Tapi saat dia mendekati mikrofon, Tenten jadi takut kalau-kalau ada diantara orang asing itu yang mungkin melihat keganjalan yang tidak dilihat oleh siapapun. Bisa saja seseorang muncul dan menudingkan jarinya sambil berteriak. "Turun kau penipu!"

Ledakan tepuk tangan yang spontan, membuat tubuh Tenten tersentak kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira, bahkan Neji dan Sai yang selalu tenang pun, sampai terkejut. Tenten melangkah dengan ragu, dia menengadah menatap Neji dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Neji memberikan senyuman miring yang bisa memabukan lusinan wanita dalam sekejap, dan sirnalah keraguan yang sedari tadi bercokol di hati Tenten. Rasa percaya dirinya kembali timbul. Dengan gesture seorang pro, Tenten memberikan isyarat agar tepuk tangan dihentikan. Setelah mereda, ia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan halus. Lalu menelan ludahnya dan membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

"Terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada kerabat wartawan yang sudah hadir disini untuk menyambut saya, setelah sekian lamanya saya dirawat dirumah sakit. Secara umum saya ingin menyampaikan dukacita yang mendalam kepada semua yang telah kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya pada kecelakaan AireJapan 389 yang mengerikan itu. Masih sulit dipercaya bahwa saya dan putri saya bisa selamat dari kecelakaan yang menyedihkan itu. mungkin saya tidak akan bisa melewati ini semua tanpa dukungan dari keluarga dan yang terpenting.. dorongan dari suami saya." Kalimat yang terakhir itu ditambahkannya sendiri pada pidato yang disiapkan Sai. Dengan berani, Tenten menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan Neji. Dan Neji pun meremas tangan Tenten dengan lembut.

"Nyonya Hyuuga, apakah anda akan meminta pertanggung jawaban AireJapan atas kecelakaan itu?"

"Kami tidak bisa menyatakannya sebelum penyelidikannya selesai dan hasilnya diumumkan oleh Badan Penyelidikan Nasional." Kata Neji.

"Nyonya Hyuuga, apakah anda akan menuntut ganti rugi atas semua biaya pengobatan dan kerugian yang disebabkan oleh kecelakaan ini?"

"Kami tidak punya rencana untuk meminta ganti rugi saat ini." kata Neji yang lagi-lagi menjawab.

"Nyonya Hyuuga, apakah anda ingat waktu menyelamatkan putri anda dari pesawat yang terbakar itu?"

"Saya sudah ingat sekarang." Kata Tenten sebelum Neji sempat menjawab. "Tapi sebelumnya tidak. Saya hanya bertindak atas naluri seorang ibu untuk menyelamatkannya. Saya tidak ingat mengambil keputusan secara sadar."

"Nyonya Hyuuga, pada saat prosedur pembentukan kembali wajah anda, apakah anda ragu bahwa itu bisa berhasil?"

"Saya percaya pada pilihan yang ditentukan oleh suami saya." Neji mendekati mikrofon supaya suaranya terdengar jelas ditengah keributan.

"Sebagaimana yang mungkin anda duga, Karin sudah ingin sekali pulang. Tolong izinkan kami pulang." Neji menggiring Tenten maju, tapi kumpulan wartawan itu mendorong mereka, menghalangi jalan mereka menuju limusin.

"Tuan Hyuuga, apakah Nyonya Hyuuga akan menyertai perjalanan kampanye anda?"

"Beberapa perjalanan sudah dijadwalkan untuk Karin. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia merasa ingin tinggal dirumah bersama putri kami."

"Bagaimana keadaan putri anda, Tuan Hyuuga?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, terimakasih. Nah, tolong biarkan kami pulang."

"Apakah dia menderita setelah kecelakaan itu?"

"Bagaimana pendapat putri anda mengenai perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada penampilan Nyonya Hyuuga?"

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi." Kata Sai sambil membukakan jalan, dan mereka pun berjalan menembus kumpulan orang itu. Aneh rasanya, sebelum kejadian yang bisa dikatakan tidak masuk akal ini, Tenten berada dipihak mereka sebagai seorang reporter yang menyodorkan sebuah mikrofon kepada seseorang yang sedang mengalami suatu krisis pribadi. Pekerjaan reporter adalah mendapatkan berita baru yang belum didapatkan oleh orang lain. Belum pernah terbersit dipikirannya mengenai bagaimana rasanya berada dipihak yang diwawancarai. Lewat ekor matanya, Tenten mengenali logo stasiun JTEX yang terstensil disisi sebuah kamera video betacam. Tanpa disadarinya, dia menoleh kearah itu. Kakashi!

Untuk sepersekian detik, Tenten lupa bahwa Kakashi seharusnya merupakan orang asing baginya. Hampir saja dia memanggil dan melambaikan tangan dengan gembira kearahnya. Wajahnya yang tirus dan selalu tertutup masker hitam ketika meliput, rambut silvernya yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Kami-sama, betapa Tenten ingin sekali berlari kearah Kakashi, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu dan meletakan pipinya didadanya yang bidang.

Syukurlah wajah Tenten tetap tenang, membuatnya dapat menoleh kearah lain tanpa memberikan kesan pengenalan. Neji membantunya masuk ke mobil. Karena melihat Kakashi, Tenten jadi sangat merindukan ruang berita, dengan asap rokok yang selalu melekat diruangan itu, pesawat telepon yang tergantung, radio polisi yang berteriak-teriak dan ketukan-ketukan mesin tik. Kesibukan para reporter yang keluar masuk dan juru kamera yang sibuk meliput merupakan tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan bagi Tenten. Waktu mobil mulai meninggalkan tempat yang selama berminggu-minggu menjadi tempat persembunyiannya, Tenten mulai merasakan kerinduan terhadap kehidupan lamanya. Bagaimana keadaan apartemennya? Barang-barangnya? Siapakah yang mengenakan pakaian tidur ditempat tidurnya? Meski merindukan kehidupannya, Tenten sudah menentukan pilihannya sendiri, dan sekarang tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Sai yang duduk didepan, merapihkan stelan jasnya dan berkata.

"Kau berhasil, Karin. Bahkan improvisasimu bagus sekali. maksudku, meraih tangan Neji seperti tadi, bukan begitu, Neji?" Neji menanggalkan dasi dan melepas dua kancing kemejanya.

"Dia memang berhasil. Tapi aku tidak suka saat mereka menanyai keadaan Naomi. Naomi tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemilihan atau kampanye."

"Tidak ada. Mereka hanya ingin tahu."

"Hanya ingin tahu? Dia itu putriku. Dia harus dilindungi."

"Mungkin kau terlalu melindunginya, Neji." Suara Tenten yang ringan langsung membuat Neji menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Tenten dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka sudah melihatku sekarang. Dan mereka akan berhenti mengusikmu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting mengenai aku dan mulai menanyakan hal-hal berbau rencana kampanye mu."

Selama masa penyembuhannya, Tenten selalu mengikuti perkembangan kampanye Neji lewat media cetak, televise atau radio. Dan Neji menang telak di pemilihan awal. Tapi pertempuran sebenarnya masih harus Neji lewati. Lawannya dibulan November nanti adalah senator yang masih bertahan, Saratobi Asuma. Asuma sudah mantap dalam percaturan didunia politik. Kelebihan-kelebihan Asuma yang luar biasa serta keberanian Neji yang tertata rapih akan menjadikan pemilihan ini sebuah pertempuran yang seru.

"Bila Naomi tidak terlalu kita kurung seperti itu, rasa ingin tahu mereka akan berkurang dan mereka akan berhenti menanyainya. Kita bisa mengalihakan mereka untuk menanyaimu tentang rencana bagi para petani yang mengalami kerugian besar tahun kemarin."

"Mungkin itu masuk akal, Neji." Kata Sai sambil memandangi Tenten dengan tatapan heran.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Balas Neji sambil menoleh menatap jendela, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak mau membicarakan putrinya lagi. Tidak ada yang bicara sampai mereka sampai di markas besar.

"Semua orang ingin sekali melihatmu, Karin. Sudah kuperingatkan pada mereka untuk tidak memandangimu dengan mulut menganga. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah itu bisa mereka lakukan." Kata Sai memperingatkan sebelum Tenten turun.

"Dan sepertinya mereka akan lebih bersemangat jika kau mau berada disini lebih lama lagi."

"Dia mau." Kata Neji tanpa memberikan pilihan lain untuk Tenten lalu meraih tangannya dan menggiringnya ke pintu markas besar. Sikap Neji yang sok berkuasa, membuat Tenten marah. Tetapi karena ia ingin tahu seperti apa rupa markas besar itu, Tenten diam saja.

Tetapi sesampainya mereka dipintu, perutnya terasa berputar karena ketakutan. Setiap keadaan baru merupakan bahan test. Ia harus berhati-hati. Dari pintu itu, mereka memasuki tempat yang penuh dengan kekacauan. Para pekerja sukarela sedang menerima telepon atau berbicara ditelepon, mengelem amplop-amplop, membuka beberapa surat, dan berjalan hilir mudik. Semua orang bergerak. Setelah terbiasa dengan kesunyian dan kesepian di rumah sakit, Tenten merasa seolah-olah ia dimasukan kekandang monyet.

Neji menanggalkan jasnya, lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Semua pekerja sukarela menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan berbicara dengan Neji, jelas sekali bagi Tenten bahwa semua orang di ruangan itu memandang Neji sebagai pahlawan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin membantunya memenangkan pemilihan. Tenten merasa canggung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, maka ia pun beringsut mengikuti Neji.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya Hyuuga." Kata salah seorang anak muda. "Anda terlihat cantik sekali dengan rambut coklat itu."

"Terimakasih."

"Bagaimana hasil pengumpulan suara yang terbaru?" Tanya Neji pada seluruh ruangan.

"Kami tidak memperhatikan hasil pengumpulan suara," sahut Sai dengan halus, sambil berjalan kearah mereka. Dalam perjalanannya tadi, Sai telah membawa Hanabi bersamanya. Gadis muda itu memandangi Tenten dengan tatapan melawan, yang sepertinya adalah tatapan yang biasa gadis itu berikan pada Karin.

"Bohong," kata Neji membalas kata-kata Sai dengan tegas. "Kalah berapa poin aku?"

"Empat belas." Neji tersenyum meremehkan, "Hanya bertambah satu, sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu dicemaskan." Semua orang tertawa mendengar optimisme Neji.

"Halo, Neji-ji-san. Halo, Karin-ba-san."

"Halo Hanabi." Gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali, tetapi Tenten bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dibalik senyuman itu, sesuatu yang bersifat licik dan memberontak. Tenten ingat Hanabi hanya sekali menjenguknya ke rumah sakit, saat itu dia menertawakan bekas-bekas luka yang masih tampak diwajahnya. Sikap gadis muda yang tidak "bertata krama' itu membuat Hiashi begitu marah hingga mengusirnya keluar kamar dan melarangnya untuk menjenguk Tenten lagi. Dan sepertinya, gadis itu tidak terlihat keberatan. Menurut analisa Tenten, Hanabi berumur sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya, dan Tenten bisa merasakan sikapnya kepada Karin sepertinya bukan sekedar sikap pembangkang seorang anak remaja. Kelihatannya Hanabi menyimpan rasa benci dan dendam yang mendalam. Satu hal lagi dalam keluarga ini yang membuat Tenten penasaran.

"Apakah itu cincin pernikahan kalian yang baru?" Tanya Hanabi, yang lebih ditujukan kepada Tenten.

"Ya, Neji memberikannya padaku semalam." Hanabi mengangkat telapak tangan Tenten dengan jemarinya, lalu menatap jari manis Tenten dengan tatapan jijik. "Dia tidak mau membelikan berlian lagi, ya?"

"Ada tugas untukmu." Kata Sai tegas yang meraih siku Hanabi lalu menggiring gadis itu menjauh.

"Anak yang manis sekali." Gumam Tenten dari sudut mulutnya.

"Dia harus dipukul sekali-kali."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Halo nyonya Hyuuga," seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Tenten dan Neji lalu menjabat tangan Tenten.

"Halo, senang bertemu anda lagi, Ohara-san." Senyum wanita yang ia panggil Ohara itu meredup, dengan gugup wanita itu menoleh menatap Neji.

"Kata Sai, kau harus membaca siaran pers ini karena sudah dijadwalkan akan dikirimkan besok." Neji mengangguk singkat.

"Aku sudah membaca sebagian, akan kuselesaikan nanti malam dan akan kutitipkan pada Sai besok."

"Baiklah, tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Aku telah membuat kesalahan ya?" Tanya Tenten ketika wanita paruh baya itu beranjak pergi. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

Neji mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua orang dengan singkat. Sai melambai dari sebrang ruangan sambil terus berbicara pada gagang telepon yang diselipkan diantara telinga dan bahu, sementara Hanabi yang tengah duduk diatas meja Sai melambai dengan sikap tidak peduli.

Neji menggiring Tenten keluar, kearah sebuah sedan berwarna hitam metalik yang terparkir.

"Sekarang bukan limosin lagi?"

"Sekarang kita rakyat biasa."

Mobil melaju melewati keributan Konohagakure dipagi hari. Waktu mereka melewati bandara udara kecil milik Konohagakure, Tenten melihat beberapa pesawat jet pribadi tengah mengudara, bulu kuduknya meremang dan perutnya terasa berputar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan cepat, Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan terbang dan menatap Neji yang memperhatikannya.

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau masih bisa mengudara?"

"Entahlah, kurasa akan sulit untuk pertama kali."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah kita bisa membawa Naomi dengan pesawat terbang lagi."

"Dia akan mengatasi rasa takutnya lebih mudah daripada aku. Anak-anak lebih cepat lupa dibanding orang dewasa."

"Mungkin."

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Naomi. Sudah berminggu-minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Dia sudah bertambah besar."

"Benarkah?" Neji tersenyum kecil, yang entah bagaimana membuat jantung Tenten bergedup lebih cepat. "Kemarin aku memangkunya, dan kulihat bagian atas kepalanya sudah mencapai daguku." Dan itulah kata-kata bernada lembut pertama yang Tenten dengar sejak wajah baru ini mengganti wajah lamanya.

Selama beberapa detik, mereka bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum. Lalu, kedua mata mutiara Neji menjadi suram, senyuman indahnya lenyap lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lalu lintas. Tenten menghela nafas dengan perlahan, lalu berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Bagaimana dengan Ohara-san? Apa kesalahanku?"

"Dia baru dua minggu yang lalu bekerja dengan kita. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Tubuh Tenten bergidik kecil. Hal-hal semacam itu akan terjadi, Tenten tahu bahwa ia akan membuat kesalahan-kesalahan kecil seperti tadi dan dia harus cepat-cepat memberikan alasannya.

"Gomen ne, Neji. aku pasti terlihat bodoh."

"Memang."

"Bersabarlah denganku. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi lupa dengan beberapa hal. Aku tidak bisa mengingat orang-orang dan tempat-tempat dengan baik."

"Sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu aku tahu akan hal itu. Kau selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ada artinya."

"Mengapa kau tidak berkata apa-apa waktu pertama kali mendengarnya?"

"Ahli saraf mengatakan. Kau mengalami gegar otak ringan, dan adalah hal yang wajar jika kau menjadi sedikit pelupa dan suka meracau."

"Apakah itu permanent?"

Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya, tetap tidak menoleh kepada Tenten.

"Dia tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas. Katanya, mungkin kau akan lupa dengan beberapa hal dan hal-hal itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Tetapi mungkin ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan bisa kau ingat lagi."

Tenten bersorak dalam hati, diam-diam mengucap puji syukur pada keterangan ahli saraf itu. Dengan begitu, Tenten punya alasan jika ia melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan semacam tadi.

"Maafkan aku karena mempermalukanmu." Sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya, Tenten meraih tangan Neji yang bebas diatas paha. Namun, Neji langsung menarik tangannya dan meletakannya diatas kemudi.

"Aku yakin dia akan mengerti jika kujelaskan nanti." Tenten menghela nafas panjang seraya memutar kedua bola mata hazelnya menatap keluar jendela. Tak terasa mereka sudah keluar dari jalan bebas hambatan dan melewati jalanan yang lebih sempit dan sunyi. Sepertinya mereka akan segera sampai.

Neji membelokan kemudi kesebuah jalan yang dibatasi oleh dua buah pilar dari batu. Diantara dua pilar itu terjantung suatu tanda yang terbuat dari besi bertuliskan "Hyuuga's Mansion".

Dari hasil penyelidikan yang Tenten lakukan secara diam-diam dirumah sakit, Tenten tahu bahwa mansion itu dibangun diatas tanah yang luasnya lebih dari lima ribu acre dan memelihara beberapa sapi pedaging yang bermutu tinggi. Terdapat dua anak sungai yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan air clan itu.

Hiashi mewarisi tanah itu dari ayahnya. Sejak dia pensiun dari angkatan udara, dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membangun tanah itu menjadi suatu perternakan yang mampu bersaing dengan pertenakan besar lainnya. Artikel yang Tenten baca tidak memberikan gambaran jelas tentang mansion Hyuuga, namun sekarang Tenten bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

Mansion itu dibangun dengan arsitektur kuno dan terbuat dari kayu jati dan tanah liat putih, dengan tiga buah sayap yang membentuk tapal kuda disekeliling bangunan pusat. Jalan masuk membentuk setengah lingkaran di depan jalan masuk utama. Beberapa pohon sakura menghiasi pinggir-pinggir jalan menuju bagian depan mansion yang megah dan terkesan menenangkan itu. Neji menuntun Tenten kearah pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berukiran rumit.

Rumah itu sangat kental akan unsur kemewahan dan kesanjungan clan Hyuuga. Benar-benar cantik. Dan sekarang rumah ini adalah rumah Tenten.

xXx

Seluruh rumah di tata dengan selera Aya. Dekorasinya tradisional, sangat menyenangkan dan nyaman. Semua ruangannya luas, berplafon tinggi dengan jendela besar.

Makan siang sudah menunggu dihalaman, diluar bangunan. Makanan itu disajikan diatas meja piknik bulat dari kayu redwood, dilindungi oleh payung berwarna merah cerah. Setelah dirangkul oleh Hiashi dan Aya, Tenten mendatangi Naomi dan berlutut.

"Halo, Naomi-chan. Aku senang bertemu denganmu." Naomi menundukan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Tenten. apakah anak itu terkejut melihat perubahan matanya?

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tentu. Tou-san sudah mengatakannya padaku. Dan kau terlihat cantik sekali." Tenten mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai rambut coklat pucat milik Naomi yang kini sudah menjuntai sampai pundak.

"Rambutmu sudah tumbuh dan lenganmu tidak di gips lagi."

"Bolehkah aku makan sekarang? kata nenek aku boleh makan setelah kaa-san sampai." Sikap anak itu yang acuh tak acuh membuat Tenten merasa miris. Seharusnya banyak sekali hal menyenangkan yang bisa diceritakan anak itu kepada ibunya, setelah berpisah begitu lama. Yah, jika ibunya bukan seorang wanita congkak yang lebih mementingkan rok mahal ketimbang harga diri anaknya.

Setelah mereka duduk disekeliling meja, seorang pelayan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dari dapur dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada Tenten.

"Terimakasih, aku senang sudah pulang." Tenten memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko.

"Ambilkan Karin teh dingin, Maya," Kata Hiashi. "Jangan lupa memberikan gula yang banyak." Tenten bersyukur karena tanpa sadar keluarga itu memberikannya petunjuk-petunjuk kecil tentang Karin. Tenten sadar bahwa ia harus ekstra hati-hati. Baru saja Tenten merasa bangga atas keberhasilannya, seekor anjing besar dan berbulu tebal melompat keluar ke halaman. Ketika anjing itu tiba di dekat Tenten, anjing itu menatap Tenten seolah menyadari kehadiran orang asing. Anjing itu mulai menggeram.

'Seekor anjing! Mengapa aku tidak memikirkannya!' Batin Tenten. Tenten berusaha menutupi kekhawatirannya dengan mengibaskan tangan kanannya kearah anjing itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apakah aku sangat berubah sampai seekor anjing pun tidak mengenaliku?" Neji mengeluarkan kakinya.

"Sini Chimaru, dan berhentilah menggeram." Sambil terus memandangi Tenten dengan waspada, Chimaru merangkak maju lalu meletakan kepalanya di atas paha Neji. Neji menggaruk belakang telinga anjing itu, dengan hati-hati Tenten mengulurkan tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk moncong Chimaru.

"Hei Chimaru, ini aku." Anjing itu mengendus-endus tangan Tenten dengan curiga. Setelah akhirnya merasa puas bahwa Tenten bukan ancaman, dijilatnya telapak tangan Tenten.

"Itu lebih baik." Sambil tertawa Tenten menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Neji yang terang-terangan menatap Tenten dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sejak kapan kau mau bersikap baik dengan anjingku?" Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, ternyata Hiashi dan Aya juga memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sejak.. sejak aku nyaris mati. Kurasa aku jadi punya ikatan dengan semua makhluk hidup." Tidak ada yang menanggapi kata-kata Tenten, yang menurut Tenten adalah pertanda baik. Makan siang itu berlanjut dengan kesunyian yang canggung. Tenten merasa ingin kekamar mandi, namun ia tidak tahu dimana letak kamar mandinya. Butuh waktu seharian untuk menggeledah mansion Hyuuga yang besar itu. Maka dari itu, Tenten menyikut rusuk Neji.

"Neji."

"Hn?"

"Apakah tas-tasku sudah dibawa masuk?"

"Kurasa belum. Mengapa? Apakah kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Iya." Setelah mengusap kepala Naomi dan menitipkan anak itu kepada Hiashi dan Aya, Tenten beranjak mengikuti Neji kembali ke mobil yang masih terparkir didepan. Tenten membawa tas yang kecil, sementara Neji membawa tas yang besar.

"Aku bisa membawa dua-duanya." Kata Neji sambil berjalan mendahului Tenten dari samping. "Aku ingin membawanya." Kata Tenten singkat. Tenten tetap mengekori Neji dari belakang, supaya ia bisa mengingat-ingat jalur yang harus ia lewati untuk sampai kekamarnya. Pintu ganda yang lebar membuka ke arah lorong-lorong rumah yang panjang. Salah satu dinding ruang depan penuh jendela-jendela yang menghadap ke pekarangan. Disisi lain terdapat beberapa kamar. Neji memasuki salah satu diantaranya, lalu meletakan tas koper Tenten didepan sebuah lemari pakaian besar.

"Maya akan membantumu untuk mengeluarkan pakaian." Tenten mengangguk kecil, pandangannya menjelajahi kamar itu. Kamar itu terang dan luas, karpetnya berwarna kuning kunyit dan perabotannya berwarna pucat. Seprai tempat tidurnya terbuat dari sutra bercorak bunga-bunga berwarna cerah. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan selera Tenten yang simple.

Tenten menyapu pandangannya kesegala detail kecil, dengan hati-hati agar Neji tidak curiga. Mulai dari jam waker digital yang ditaruh diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur berukuran king sized sampai foto Naomi yang berbingkai perak diatas buffet.

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor sebentar. Kau harus masih beristirahat seharian ini, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan terburu-buru menjalani rutinitas. Kalau kau-"

Nafas Tenten yang tertahan menghentikan kata-kata Neji, diikutinya arah pandangan Tenten yang berlabuh dilukisan Karin yang berukuran super besar di dinding.

"Ada apa?" Sambil memegangi lehernya Tenten menelan ludahnya lalu berkata dengan suara parau.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja. aku tidak terlihat seperti itu lagi. Ada beberapa perubahan." Tenten buru-buru membuang tatapannya dari lukisan itu lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Neji. Tenten tersenyum malu kepada Neji.

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau lukisan itu diturunkan?" Neji membuang wajahnya, seperti biasanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Tenten.

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Ini kamarmu, lakukan saja apa yang kau suka." Neji berjalan kearah pintu, tanpa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang terpeta dengan jelas diwajah Tenten. "Sampai bertemu saat makan malam." Neji mengulurkan tangan kanannya, lalu dengan satu sentakan membuka pintu lalu buru-buru keluar dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

'Ini kamarmu.'

Kamar tidur itu bersih sekali, seolah tidak pernah ditempati oleh siapapun. Tenten beringsut menuju lemari besar, lalu membukanya. Ada banyak sekali pakaian didalamnya, cukup banyak untuk dipakai oleh satu pasukan. Tetapi semua pakaian itu adalah pakaian wanita, tidak ada satupun milik Neji disana. Tenten baru menyadari bahwa kamar itu didesain untuk perempuan, ia tidak bisa menemukan benda apapun yang bersifat maskulin.

Dengan rasa frustasi, Tenten merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur yang sepertinya terlihat terlalu besar untuk satu orang.

'Ini kamarmu.' Suara baritone Neji yang dingin dan tegas kembali terngiang dibenak Tenten. 'Bukan kamat kita.' Batin Tenten sedih. Tenten memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengambil hikmahnya.

'Yah setidaknya aku tidak perlu kebingungan jika Neji meminta haknya sebagai seorang suami padaku.' Meski begitu diam-diam Tenten merasa kecewa. Ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Neji menganggapnya seperti Karin yang terkesan sangat jahat. Namun, Tenten merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang seolah merebut suami wanita yang sudah mati. Tenten sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kedua mata hazel nutnya menatap tajam kearah lukisan Karin.

"Wanita jalang." Bisik Tenten dengan tajam. "Aku akan memperbaiki semua hal bodoh yang telah kau lakukan, yang membuat Neji berhenti mencintaimu. Lihat saja nanti."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, twisted-tales, super crack pairing, typo(s), etc.**

 **NejiTen**

 **slight**

 **NejiKarin**

 **Words From Author:**

 **Selamat pagi menjelang siang Minna-san! Bagaimana kabarnya? wah pasti lagi banyak yang sibuk uas ya? atau mungkin udah selesai? hehe. Yep lagi-lagi jeda sebulan HUA, maafkan Minato yang selalu ngaret untuk apdet yaa. Minato hampir nyerah karena inspirasi kependem mulu, efek tugas kampus yang menumpuk :( tapi akhirnya Minato berhasil/? menyelesaikan chappy 9!~ Seperti chappy sebelumnya, chapter ini Minato buat panjang karena Minato gabisa janjiin bakal apdet kapan lagi :( tapi tenang fic ini gaakan Minato drop. Semoga Minna-san selalu sabar menanti yaa/halah. Okay! langsung saja Minato balas reviews dulu~**

 **Sooya: Wah! seneng kalo Sooya-san menganggap begituu~ semoga chappy ini gakalah seru ya hehe. Terimakasih sudah me review dan maaf terlambat apdetnya :(**

 **Marin Choi: Maafkaann :(:( tugas kampus egois gamau dicuekin gimanadong/paannak. Uwaa senengnya kalo Marin-san suka~ semoga sama chap yang ini suka juga yaa hehe makasih udah baca dan selalu nunggu fic ini :') lebih-lebih sampe nge review. Sekali lagi makasih Marin-san!~**

 **Sherry Ai: Iyaa dan sekarang jeda sebulan lagi :( maafkan Minato HUAA. Iya begitulah pasti ada kesalahan fatal yang Karin lakuin dimasa lalu sampe bikin anak sama bapaknya jauhin dia/? Kalo itu sudah pastiii, apalagi di chap ini... Tenten dan Neji... yha gamau spoiler biar Sherry-san baca sendirii/paan. Lumayan kesel karena basically, bukan cuman Tenten yang digituin tapi hampir semua chara sampingan lainnya (yang gaikut ke bulan/?) itu cuman kebagian dikit. Padahalkan keseruan Naruto galepas dari kehadiran chara-chara sampingan lainnya, ya kann?**

 **Guest 1: Maaf gabisa apdet kilat :(:( tugas kuliah membunuhku/? semoga chap ini bisa membayar penantianmuu~/apa.  
**

 **Guest 2: Sudah di apdett~ semoga suka yaa siapapun engkau/udah.**

 **Yapp semua sudah dibalas!~ seperti biasa, yang log-in Minato balas lewat pm ya!~ oh iya, lupa mengingatkan di chappy ini ada bagian... panasnya.. sedikit aja sih... benerkok/? HAHAHAHA udah lahh daripada Minato makin gajelas, langsung aja yah ini dia chappy 9~**

Chapter 9

"Apakah makananmu cukup?"

Waktu Tenten menyadari bahwa Hiashi berbicara dengannya, ia tersenyum dari ujung meja yang panjang itu.

"Lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih. Makanan dirumah sakit memang enak, tapi yang ini jauh lebih enak."

"Kau jadi kurus sekali," kata Aya. "Aku akan menggemukanmu, aku paling tidak suka ada yang kurus dikeluargaku." Tenten tertawa renyah lalu meraih anggurnya. Sebenarnya Tenten tidak suka minum anggur, terlebih anggur putih, tetapi sepertinya Karin sangat menyukainya. Seseorang telah menuangkan anggur putih di gelasnya, tanpa menanyakan apa ia mau. Tenten terpaksa harus minum meski hanya sedikit.

"Payudara Karin-ba-san bisa dikatakan sudah hilang." Ujar Hanabi yang duduk disebrang Tenten, gadis itu menatap Tenten dengan tatapan meledek sambil menunjuk bagian dada Tenten dengan garpu.

"Hanabi! Berhentilah berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu."

"Bukannya tidak sopan. Aku hanya mencoba untuk jujur."

"Bijak dalam berbicara sama pentingnya dengan kejujuran." Tegas Hiashi dengan keras dari kepala meja makan.

"Kami-sama, aku hanya-"

"Dan jangan permainkan Kami-sama," tambah Hiashi dengan dingin. "Aku tak mau kau mengucapkannya lagi." Hanabi menggeram keras lalu melempar garpunya keatas piringnya yang setengah kosong.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa semua orang dirumah berkata tentang betapa kurusnya dia. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang cukup berani mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya dan karena itulah aku dibentak?!" Hiashi menoleh menatap Tokuma dengan tatapan menuntut yang seolah-olah berkata 'Lakukan-sesuatu-jika-kau-tidak-mau-melihatku-menyeretnya-keluar.' Tokuma mendesah frustasi.

"Hanabi, bersikap manislah. Ini makan malam untuk menyambut kepulangan Karin." Tenten bisa membaca gerakan mulut Hanabi yang menggumamkan "Persetan." Tanpa suara, Hanabi duduk lalu merajuk sambil menghabiskan makanannya yang tersisa dalam diam.

"Menurutku Karin terlihat baik sekali."

"Terimakasih, Sai." Tenten tersenyum padanya dari sebrang meja. Sai menjawabnya dengan mengangkat gelasnya kearah Tenten.

"Apakah kalian melihat sikapnya di rumah sakit pagi ini? Tiga stasiun local menayangkannya waktu siaran berita."

"Ya, dan itu bagus sekali." Puji Hiashi. "Tolong tuangkan kopi untukku, Aya."

"Tentu." Aya mengisi cangkir Hiashi, lalu mengulurkan pocinya kepada yang lain. Anko menolak kopi dan sebagai gantinya meraih botol anggur. Mata coklat sayunya bertemu dengan mata Tenten untuk sepersekian detik. Senyum simpatik Tenten disambut dengan kebencian terang-terangan. Dengan acuh tak acuh, Anko mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan anggur.

Menurut Tenten, sebetulnya Anko adalah wanita yang menarik. Tapi ketergantungan alcohol menimbulkan pengaruh yang buruk pada penampilannya. Wajahnya jadi sembap, terutama dibagian matanya yang sebenarnya berwarna coklat gelap. Anko telah berusaha berias agar bisa menutupi wajah sambapnya, namun riasan itu justru membuatnya terlihat semakin buruk. Anko tidak pernah berbicara, kecuali jika ditanya. Sepertinya perhatian wanita itu hanya tertuju pada satu benda. Botol anggur.

Sejak awal bertemu, Tenten sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Hyuuga Anko bukanlah seorang istri yang bahagia. Tenten belum mengetahui penyebabnya, tapi satu yang Tenten yakin, wanita itu sangat mencintai suaminya. Memang, Anko akan selalu menggeram dan menepis keras tangan Tokuma saat pria itu mencoba untuk menjauhkannya dari botol anggur, namun pada saat-saat tertentu dimana Tenten mendapati Anko yang tengah memandangi Tokuma dengan rasa cinta dan putus asa.

Setelah Tenten memotongi daging Naomi menjadi ukuran yang bisa digigit, anak itu makan dengan hati-hati tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Pengalaman Tenten dengan anak-anak memang sangat terbatas, tapi setiap kali ia berkesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak, mereka selalu banyak bicara, banyak bertanya, banyak bergerak dan kadang terlalu aktif hingga menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Ketenangan Naomi tidak wajar. Anak itu tidak mengeluh, tidak meminta dan tidak melakukan apapun selain menyantap makanannya dengan gigitan kecil. Seolah semuanya sudah diatur mesin.

Neji makan dengan efisien, seolah-olah dia benci waktunya diambil untuk makan. Setelah selesai, Neji memainkan gelas anggurnya sambil sekali-sekali menyesapnya, memberi kesan bahwa ia juga ingin yang lain cepat selesai.

Hiashi, Sai dan Tokuma tengah terlibat perundingan tentan slogan poster Neji yang baru, yang tentu saja membuat Neji ikut bergabung tanpa diundang. Neji dan Sai setuju dengan embel-embel penemuan baru dan bersemangat, sementara Hiashi dan Tokuma setuju dengan embel-embel keadilan dan idealisme.

"Yang terpenting semua itu harus disukai oleh Neji, bukan begitu Hiashi?" Ucap Aya kepada suaminya, dengan sukses menghentikan perdebatan kecil itu sebelum merambat menjadi besar. Aya mengangkat penutup kaca tempat cake keju lalu mulai memotong-motongnya. Potongan pertama, Aya berikan untuk Tenten.

"Malam ini, potongan pertama untuk Karin. Selamat datang kembali." Ucap Aya sebelum Hiashi mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Tenten. Tenten tidak suka segala hal yang bersifat asin dan gurih seperti keju. Sama halnya dengan ia tidak suka anggur putih. Tetapi sepertinya Karin suka, jadi lagi-lagi Tenten terpaksa harus menyantap sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.

"Jadi yang mana yang akan kita gunakan?" Tanya Neji setelah memastikan Naomi mendapatkan cake keju nya.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, kita masih punya dua hari untuk menentukannya."

"Tetap saja poster-poster itu harus keluar dari percetakan sebelum akhir minggu ini." Ucap Tokuma sambil menyambut cake yang diberikan oleh Anko.

"Akan kuberikan keputusanku jauh sebelum itu."

"Kami-sama. Bisakah seseorang.." Hanabi mengacungkan sendoknya menunjuk Naomi. Memasukan kue dari piring kedalam mulut ternyata merupakan tantangan berat bagi anak berumur tiga tahun. Remah-remah keju berjatuhan ke bajunya dan krim kue itu mengotori mulut dan pipinya yang gembil.

"Jijik sekali melihat anak itu makan. Bolehkah aku meninggalkan meja?" Gerutu Hanabi yang langsung beranjak pergi sambil melempar serbet ke piringnya. "Aku akan pergi ke pusat Konoha untuk menonton film. Ada yang mau ikut?" Mata pucat Hanabi melirik kearah Sai, gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Sai tengah asik menyantap hidangan penutupnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Hanabi. "Sepertinya tidak ada." Hanabi memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakan keluar dari mansion.

Tenten bersyukur Hanabi pergi, sikapnya itu membuat tangan Tenten gatal untuk menempeleng kepalanya. Tenten merangkul Naomi kepangkuannya.

"Makan kue memang kurang asyik kalau tidak sampai menjatuhkan remah-remahnya kan, sayang?" Tenten membalut ujung jemari telunjuknya dengan serbet lalu mencelupkannya kedalam gelas berisi air putihnya. Dengan hati-hati Tenten membersihkan krim yang mengotori mulut dan pipi Naomi.

"Anak gadismu itu makin lepas kendali saja, Anko." Ungkap Hiashi. "Rok yang dikenakannya pendek sekali. Orang-orang bisa mengira ia memaksa untuk mengenakan rok yang diperuntukannya saat masih berusia lima tahun."

Anko meniup sejumput rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya lalu berbicara dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk selalu memperhatikannya, Hiashi. Tapi Tokuma tidak."

"Jangan membual." Bantah Tokuma sengit. "Bukankah setiap hari sudah kuajak dia untuk bekerja? Itu lebih bermanfaat dibanding kau yang menyuruhnya untuk keluyuran sampai malam."

"Kalian tidak bisa membiarkan Hanabi berhenti sekolah seenaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan jika ia harus tumbuh tanpa dasar pendidikan?"

Tenten mengangguk kecil, sepakat dengan Hiashi. Hanabi sudah keterlaluan, dan itu jelas merupakan kesalahann orangtuanya. Namun Tenten menyayangkan tindakan Hiashi yang menjabarkannya didepan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Aku rasa, aku harus membersihkan badan Naomi." Ucap Tenten, bersyukur karena mendapatkan alasan untuk meninggalkan meja.

"Izinkan kami meninggalkan meja lebih dulu."

"Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya Aya. "Tidak terimakasih." Tenten harus mengambil alih kebiasaan Aya menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak dengan Naomi. Bagaimanapun, anak itu harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Tenten mendesah dalam hati.

'Aku memang bukan ibunya. Ibunya sudah hangus terbakar. Tapi hei, keluarga ini sudah mengklaim bahwa aku adalah Karin. Dan itu berarti aku adalah ibunya.' Batin Tenten, membela diri dari dirinya sendiri.

"Makan malamnya sangat enak, terimakasih Aya."

"Aku akan menyusul untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur." Kata Neji, sementara Tenten menggendong anak itu keluar dari ruang makan.

xXx

"Yah, kulihat tidak ada yang berubah."

Anko berjalan terhuyung-huyung diruang duduk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi yang terdapat didepan tv berukuran besar. Tokuma tengah duduh di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat Anko duduk.

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?" Geram Anko ketika selama beberapa detik Tokuma tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Anko. Dan kalau yang kau maksud 'tidak ada yang berubah' adalah kenyataan bahwa kau mempermalukanku lagi malam ini, maka kau benar. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Yang kumaksud adalah, bahwa kau hampir tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanmu dari istri adik kandungmu sendiri." Tokuma melompat berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dengan kasar mematikan tv.

"Kau mabuk dan menjijikan. Aku mau tidur." Tokuma menghentakan kakinya berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Dengan susah payah, Anko bangkit dari kursinya dan beringsut mengekor Tokuma yang sudah ada didalam kamar.

"Jangan coba-coba mengelak," isaknya "Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu? Sepanjang makan malam tadi kau terus-terusan berliur memandangi Karin. Dengan wajah barunya yang cantik."

Tokuma menanggalkan kemejanya dan melemparkannya ke keranjang baju kotor, lalu menanggalkan sepatunya.

"Kau yang berliur. Kalau kau sedang mabuk, kau tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Orang-orang yang mengenal Mitharashi Anko waktu dia masih remaja, pasti tidak akan percaya dia telah berubah seperti itu setelah setengah baya. Anko muda adalah seorang siswi tercantik di Otogakure High School, dan kedudukan itu bertahan empat tahun, selama ia bersekolah disitu. Ayahnya seorang pengacara ternama di sana, dan dia adalah anak tunggal. Cara ayahnya memanjakannya membuat setiap anak gadis iri dengannya. Setiap tahun, Anko diajak ke Tokyo untuk berbelanja pakaian di Ginza. Pada hari ulangtahunnya yang ke enambelas, dia dibelikan sebuah mobil sedan Corvette.

Setelah menamatkan sekolah menengah akhir, Anko yang sedang dalam puncak kecantikan dan kemewahan memasuki universitas Tokyo. Tahun pertama, ia bertemu dengan Hyuuga Tokuma, jatuh cinta pada ketampanannya, dan bertekad akan menjadikan Tokuma sebagai miliknya. Selama ia hidup, Anko tidak pernah tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Tokuma, yang sedang berjuang di tahun kedua fakultas hukum, juga jatuh cinta pada Anko, tapi belum ingin memikirkan pernikahan. Hiashi mengharapkannya untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan berprestasi, namun Hiashi juga selalu menanamkan sikap 'menyanjung tinggi kehormatan wanita.' Jadi, waktu Tokuma akhirnya menyerah dan merenggut keperawanan Anko, dia bingung memilih mana yang harus diutamakannya, bertanggung jawab pada wanita atau pada harapan orangtuanya. Anko menangis waktu mengatakan dia sudah terlambat datang bulan, Tokuma panic setengah mati. Logikanya mengatakan, pernikahan yang terlalu cepat lebih baik ketimbang bayi yang lahir terlalu cepat. Pada akhir pekan, Tokuma nekat membawa Anko ke Kirigakure dan menikahinya disana. Setelah itu baru menceritakannya pada orangtua mereka.

Hiashi dan Aya kecewa, tetapi setelah mendapat jaminan dari Tokuma bahwa ia tak punya niat untuk berhenti kuliah, mereka menerima baik Anko kedalam keluarga mereka.

Keluarga Mitharashi di Otogakure tidak menerima sebaik itu. Pernikahan mereka mengguncang ayah Anko, beliau meninggal sebulan kemudian karena serangan jantung. Ibu Anko yang lemah, tergoyah jiwanya dan akhirnya dimasukan ke rumah rehabilitasi ketergantungan alcohol, beberapa minggu kemudian dia sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Namun, tiga hari kemudian ia tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal. Mobilnya menabrak tiang penopang jembatan karena ia mengemudikannya dengan keadaan mabuk.

Hyuuga Hanabi baru terlahir delapan belas bulan setelah pernikahan Anko dengan Tokuma. Itu merupakan kehamilan terlama, karena memang sebenarnya Anko tidak hamil saat itu, sebelum mereka menikah. Setelah Hanabi lahir, Anko mengalami beberapa keguguran. Keguguran yang terakhir bahkan sangat membahayakan nyawanya, hingga dokter memutuskan untuk mengikat saluran telurnya. Hal itu menimbulkan siksaan fisik, mental dan emosional terhadap Anko, dan untuk menghilangkannya, setiap sore ia meminum segelas anggur. Dan kalau itu tidak cukup membantu, ia akan menambah satu gelas lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai istri adikmu." Gumam Anko dengan suara parau.

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Tidak ya?" Anko tertawa hambar. "Kau bahkan tidak menghiraukan perubahan-perubahan padanya." Tokuma mendengus tak sabar, lalu menoleh menatap Anko.

"Ia sudah menjelaskan mengapa ia menulis dengan tangan kiri."

"Perubahan-perubahan yang lain." Sahut Anko

"Beri aku contoh."

"Perhatiannya pada Naomi dan sikap memujanya pada Neji."

"Dia sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan, hal yang wajar jika ia berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik."

"Bah!" Serunya dengan suara mengejek. "Dia? Berubah menjadi lebih baik? Kami-sama kau jadi buta kalau melihat dia." Sembur Anko sambil menatap wajah suaminya.

"Sejak kecelakaan pesawat itu, dia seperti orang lain dan kau tahu itu. Tapi itu semua hanya untuk pamer." Ucap Anko yang mulai meracau.

"Mengapa ia harus pamer?"

"Karena ia menginginkan sesuatu." Anko beringsut kearah Tokuma dan meninju dada bidangnya untuk menekankan.

"Mungkin dia ingin memainkan sandiwara menjadi istri senator yang baik, supaya bisa pindah ke Tokyo dengan Neji. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tokuma? Ha? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan nafsumu yang penuh dosa itu?"

"Mungkin aku akan mulai jadi pemabuk dan menemanimu." Anko menggeram lalu menudingkan jarinya pada Tokuma.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau menginginkan Karin. Aku yakin." Anko mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan isakan. Tokuma yang sudah bosan dengan ocehan Anko, berjalan sekeliling kamar, mematikan lampu-lampu lalu merangkak ketempat tidur.

"Ayo kita tidur, Anko." Anko mencengkram tangan Tokuma. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Kau pikir aku sengaja mengelabuimu agar kau menikahiku."

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu."

"Kukira aku hamil. Sungguh."

"Aku tahu kau benar."

"Karena kau tidak mencintaiku, kau pikir kau bisa mengejar perempuan lain sesuka hatimu." Mata sembab Anko menatap lurus kearah mata pucat Tokuma, matanya sembab karena air mata tangis, bukan karena anggur.

"Kau terlalu sering menipuku, tak heran kalau aku jadi pemabuk." Kini mata Anko mulai terlihat hampa. Tokuma tahu betul bahwa kata-kata Anko yang barusan karena pengaruh anggur. Tapi yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak.

"Aku jadi pemabuk karena suamiku tidak mencintaiku lagi." Lolong Anko sambil memukul-mukul dada Tokuma. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membiarkan Anko tertidur dengan sendirinya. Setelah menggumamkan racauan yang tidak jelas, Anko akhirnya terlelap. Tokuma mengulurkan tangan untuk memperbaiki letak selimut istrinya, lalu mencium singkat kening istrinya yang berkeringat. Pria itu mendesah sedih lalu berguling membelakangi Anko, mencoba untuk tidur.

xXx

"Kukira dia sudah tidur."

Neji berbicara dari ambang pintu kamar mandi Naomi. Tenten sedang berlutut disamping bak mandi sementara Naomi sedang bermain-main busa didalamnya.

"Seharusnya sudah, tapi kami keasyikan bermain busa." Neji melangkah masuk lalu duduk diatas meja kecil. Naomi menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Coba tunjukan pada, Tou-san." Ucap Tenten. dengan senang hati anak itu menangkup segenggam busa, lalu meniupnya kuat-kuat hingga gumpalan-gumpalan busa putih berterbangan kemana-mana. Beberapa jatuh ke lutut Neji.

"Wah, Wah, Naomi. Kau yang sedang mandi, bukan Tou-san." Ujar Neji sambil terkekeh lembut. Naomi terkikik dan menangkup segenggam lagi. Kali ini gumpalan itu jatuh ke hidung Tenten. Naomi senang sekali melihat Tenten bersin.

"Sebaiknya ku hentikan semua ini sebelum melewati batas." Seru Tenten seraya membungkuk diatas bak mandi, lalu mengangkat Naomi.

"Sini, berikan padaku." Ujar Neji yang sudah siap dengan sehelai handuk.

"Hati-hati licin."

Neji menggendong Naomi yang terbungkus handuk lembut berwarna biru laut kedekat tempat tidurnya. Telapak kaki Naomi yang montok terbenam di permadani yang tebal. Neji mulai mengeringkan tubuh Naomi.

"Tolong pakaian tidurnya." Ujar Neji sambil menoleh kepada Tenten. dengan patuh Tenten berjalan kearah lemari. Ada sebuah lemari tinggi berlaci enam, dan sebuah lemari pendek lebar berlaci tiga.

'Sial, lemari anak ini lebih banyak dari lemari yang kupunya di apartemenku. Dimana piama itu?' Tenten mencoba peruntungannya dengan lemari pendek, ia membuka laci teratas. Ada kaus kaki dan pakaian dalam.

"Karin? Dilaci yang kedua." Tenten berdeham kecil.

"Dia kan butuh pakaian dalam juga." Gerutu Tenten, ia bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil mengatasi kecalakaan kecil itu. Neji membantu Naomi memakai pakaian dalam, lalu pakaian tidurnya. Sementara Tenten menyiapkan tempat tidurnya. Neji mengangkat Naomi ketempat tidur, Tenten meraih sikat rambut lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur, disamping Neji dan mulai menyikat rambut tebal Naomi.

"Baumu enak sekali," bisik Tenten sambil membungkuk untuk mencium pipi Naomi yang gembil dan semerah jambu.

"Mau pakai bedak?"

"Seperti punya kaa-san?"

"Hn, seperti punya kaa-san." Tenten mengambil kotak musik yang berisi bedak, membuka tutupnya lalu mulai membubuhkan kapas berlapis bedak ke dada, perut dan lengan Naomi. Naomi terkikik dan membungkukan pundaknya.

"Geli, kaa-san." Untuk sesaat Tenten terpana akan ucapan anak itu. Air mata merambat kepermukaan mata Tenten.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar wangi, benarkan Tou-san?"

"Benar. Selamat tidur Naomi." Neji mencium kening Naomi lalu menidurkannya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Tenten membungkuk, hendak mencium pipi Naomi, tetapi tangan mungil anak itu terulur keleher Tenten, merangkulnya. Naomi tersenyum cerah lalu mencium pipi Tenten dengan bibir mungilnya yang merah mengkilat, lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dan berguling kesamping, memeluk boneka teddy bear lusuh kesayangannya.

Tenten agak terkejut oleh kasih sayang spontan yang ditunjukan oleh Naomi, ia meletakan kotak musik berisi bedak itu kembali ketempatnya, memadamkan lampu lalu berjalan mendahului Neji keluar dari kamar Naomi dan akhirnya berjalan kekamarnya sendiri.

"Untuk hari pertama-"

Tenten tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena Neji langsung mencengkram siku atasnya lalu dengan kasar menyeret tubuh mungil Tenten masuk kekamar tidurnya. Begitu sudah didalam, Neji langsung mendorong tubuh Tenten ke dinding terdekat. Neji menutup pintu, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya yang sebelah lagi pada dinding, tepatnya disamping kepala Tenten.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Tenten setengah memekik karena kaget.

"Tutup mulutmu dan dengarkan aku." Neji mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap Tenten dengan tatapan marah. Tenten bergidik kecil ketika melihat mata lavender Neji berkilat penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak mengerti alasan kenapa kau mempermainkan aku, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi kalau kau mulai mempermainkan Naomi, aku tak segan-segan menendang kepalamu sampai kedua matamu itu keluar dari tempatnya. Menegerti?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Omong kosong!" Seru Neji setengah membentak. "Sikap keibuanmu yang manis tadi hanya acting."

"Akting?" Ucap Tenten membeo sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Aku orang dewasa."

"Kau mengerikan. Menjauh dariku."

"Aku tahu kau sedang bersandiwara. Tapi, Naomi masih kecil. Baginya itu sungguh-sungguh, dan dia akan dengan mudah termakan oleh sandiwaramu itu." Neji membungkukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tenten.

"Lalu kau akan kembali seperti dirimu yang asli, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naomi. Dia akan hancur dan tidak bisa diperbaiki."

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padanya."

"Kau… rendah sekali kau menghargaiku sebagai perempuan, Neji."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menghargaimu." Nafas Tenten tersendat.

Mata lavender Neji kembali menatap mata hazel nut Tenten, kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik yang membuat hati Tenten terasa tersayat.

"Tadi pagi kau memang telah memukai pers demi aku. Terimakasih. Kau raih tanganku selama konfersi pers itu. Manis. Kita memakai cincin kawin yang sama. Sangat romantis," Ejek Neji sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau bahkan telah membuat keluargaku mengira bahwa kau telah mengalami keajaiban yang membuatmu berubah dirumah sakit. Bertemu dengan Kami-sama barang kali."

Neji menundukan kepalanya lagi, mempertipis jarak dengan wajah Tenten.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu terlalu baik, Karin. Aku tahu kau bertingkah sangat manis dan baik, tepat sebelum kau membunuh. Kau sudah memberikan cukup pengalaman padaku." Tenten mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Jantung Tenten bergedup kencang, ia tidak yakin apa yang ia rasakan. Takut? Sedih? Marah?

"Aku sudah berubah." Seru Tenten lemah.

"Omong kosong. Kau hanya mengubah taktikmu. Tapi, aku tidak peduli betapa sempurnanya kau mempermainkan peranmu sebagai istri seorang calon senator. Kau harus pergi setelah pemilihan, bagaimanapun hasilnya."

Ancaman Neji menghilangkan rasa takut Tenten. Tenten sudah pernah terusir dari segala-galanya, profesinya, tempat kerjanya, bahkan identitasnya sendiri. Yang membuat Tenten terkejut adalah, Karin yang ternyata sangat lebih kejam dari dugaannya dan pintar bersandiwara.

"Apakah kau berencana untuk mempermainkanku?" Desis Tenten. "Kau menjalani kampanye ini, denganku yang memerankan peran sebagai istrimu yang tercinta, disampingmu, melambai dan tersenyum lalu, lalu mengucapkan pidato-pidato konyol yang dikarang untukku, hanya sebagai alat untuk memenangkan suara?" Suara Tenten semakin melengking karena amarah. "Karena seorang calon yang menikah dan mampu memelihara kebahagiaan keluarganya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk menang daripada seseorang yang ketahuan sedang dalam proses perceraian. Begitu?" Kini Neji kembali menatap Tenten dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sepintar ini, Karin. Timpalkan kesalahan pada diriku bila itu membuatmu senang. Kau sangat tahu alasan aku akan menendangmu keluar." Lagi-lagi Neji menatap Tenten dengan tatapan jijik.

"Pembedahanmu memang telah membuat bungkusmu terlihat lebih segar. Tapi didalam, kau tetap busuk."

Tenten mengalami kesulitan untuk memisahkan celaan-celaan yang dilemparkan Neji pada diri Karin, dan dirinya sendiri. Semua hinaan itu seolah-olah ditujukan pada Tenten, bukan pada istrinya yang sudah mati terbakar. Tenten ingin membela dirinya terhadap celaan-celaan Neji, melawan dengan senjata-senjata wanita. Karena Neji yang sedang menatap Tenten dengan tatapan penuh amarah itu bukan hanya menakutkan tapi sangat, menggoda.

Tenten memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata pucat Neji dengan tatapan menantang.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin bahwa aku tetap sama?"

"Yakin sekali." Tenten melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Neji.

"Apakah kau yakin, Neji?" Tenten berjinjit, menyapu bibir Neji dengan bibirnya yang agak terbuka.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Jangan lakukan ini. Kau jadi terlihat seperti pelacur."

"Bukan." Hinaan itu tepat menghujat jantung Tenten. Tenten bahkan boleh dikatakan tengah menggoda suami orang, hanya demi sebuah cerita. Tenten menggeram, tidak. Saat ini bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia bukannya menggoda Neji untuk mendapatkan sebuah cerita, tetapi untuk memberikan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang pada Neji, yang tidak pernah pria itu dapatkan dari Karin.

"Aku bukan wanita yang dulu lagi. Aku berani bersumpah."

Tangan kanan Tenten terjulur keatas, menyusup kedalam helaian rambut Neji yang lembut dan menyentuh belakang kepalanya. Dengan lembut, Tenten mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Neji. Jemari Tenten yang lentik, menarik kepala Neji untuk lebih menunduk.

Alih-alih mendorong Tenten menjauh, Neji malah membiarkan kepalanya ditarik semakin dekat. Tenten menjadi lebih berani, dengan lembut Tenten mencium bibir Neji. Bisa Tenten rasakan otot-otot tubuh Neji menegang, yang Tenten ketahui sebagai tanda kelemahan, bukan pertahanan.

"Neji?"

Dengan lembut, Tenten menggigit bibir bawah Neji yang tipis. 'Kami-sama, aku bisa melakukannya sepanjang hari.'

"Kami-sama."

Tangan Neji yang menopang tubuhnya pada dinding terlepas. Tenten terdesak kebelakang karena terdorong oleh tubuh Neji, dan terjepit diantara Neji dan dinding. Satu tangan Neji menyusup melingkar di pinggang Tenten, dan yang satunya lagi mencengkram rahang Tenten mencegahnya pergi. Neji mulai mendominasi, kali ini dengan penuh hasrat.

Tangan Neji mulai mencengkram pinggang Tenten, mendekapnya dan mulai bergerak-gerak. Tenten tak kuasa menahan erangannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Neji melepaskan pagutannya.

Tenten harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar bisa melihat dengan baik.

"Kuakui bahwa itu adalah permainan yang bagus," Kata Neji, mencoba untuk berbicara dengan tenang. Bisa Tenten lihat wajah Neji sedikit memerah, matanya pun terlihat sayu. Nafasnya cepat dan terengah.

"Kau tidak sekotor biasanya. Permainanmu lebih berkualitas sekarang." Tenten tahu bahwa Neji hampir hilang kendali, karena itulah Tenten berani menatap mata Neji dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kuakui, aku memang hampir kehilangan kendali. Hampir." Aku Neji setengah menggeram. "Tapi lebih baik aku mati daripada tidur denganmu lagi."

Neji keluar, tapi tidak membanting pintu. Tenten merasa terhina dan terluka, menyesali tindakannya yang membuatnya merasa bagaikan pelacur murahan. "Karin telah merusak semuanya." Geram Tenten pada dirinya sendiri.

xXx

Perubahan sikap Karin mengundang pertanyaan. Terlebih pada seseorang di keluarga Hyuuga itu. Setelah berjam-jam mengelilingi rumah, mencari jawaban dalam gelap, orang yang tak bisa tidur itu mengajukan pertanyaannya pada bulan.

'Apa yang diinginkan pelacur itu?'

Perubahan pada fisiknya memang sangat jelas terlihat, rambutnya kini dibiarkan coklat dan dipotong pendek sebahu; membuatnya terlihat lain, dan tubuhnya kelihatan lebih mungil. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan kontak lensa, membuat matanya terlihat coklat hazel. Tapi, bukan perubahan semacam itulah yang membuatnya pusing.

'Apa maunya?'

Melihat tingkah lakunya setelah kecelakaan, orang-orang rumah akan mengira bahwa kematian telah menyadarkan dirinya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, dia bahkan tidak tahu arti dari kata sadar.

Mungkinkan Hyuuga Karin telah mengalami pertarungan batin? Apakah dia ingin merebut cinta dan kepercayaan suaminya lagi? Mencoba menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik?

'Jangan membuatku tertawa.'

Dia bodoh jika akan mengubah taktiknya sekarang. Dia dibayar untuk menghancurkan Hyuuga Neji, sehingga pada saat peluru menembus tengkoraknya, laki-laki itu akan menganggapnya sebagai hari kiamat.

Uzumaki Karin telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Neji tidak tahu bahwa kepintaraan Karin adalah akal jalanan yang telah diasah, keanggunannya telah dilatih dan keseksiannya telah dibatasi dengan ajaran moral. Sebagaimana yang telah direncanakan, Neji takluk pada sosok itu, karena dia menjanjikan semua yang dicari Neji pada sosok seorang istri.

Karin menyesuaikan diri dengan bayangan sampai Naomi lahir, itupun sudah direncanakan juga. Ia merasa lega ketika sudah dapat menjalankan fase kedua misinya, bermain api perselingkuhan. Sungguh, senang sekali menyaksikan Neji terluka. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan teliti dan sempurna.

Kecuali kunjungannya yang kurang hati-hati di ruang ICU rumah sakit itu. Kerjasama mereka tak pernah dibicarakan secara terbuka seperti itu, sejak Karin diperkenalkan pada Neji empat tahun yang lalu.

Tapi sejak kecelakaan itu, Karin jadi lebih menjauh dari biasanya. Dia jadi suka memperhatikan sesuatu dengan cermat. Dia melakukan hal-hal aneh yang tidak biasanya ia lakukan. Semua anggota keluarga melihat tingkahnya yang tidak biasa.

Mungkin itu adalah taktik agar dia diperhatikan. Karin sangat senang jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi sungguh menjengkelkan jika wanita jalang itu mengubah taktik seenaknya. Mungkin dia tidak sempat berunding, mungkin akhirnya dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Neji yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Atau mungkin. ini adalah kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal. Pelacur itu merasa bahwa menjadi istri senator lebih menyenangkan daripada bayaran yang dijanjikan padanya saat hati kematian Neji.

Apapun alasannya, tingkah lakunya yang baru itu menjengkelkan sekali. Sebaiknya perempuan itu berhati-hati. Atau ia akan merasakan akibatnya. Sekarang semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana, dengan atau tanpa partisipasi Karin.

'Atau mungkin pelacur itu akhirnya cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa peluru kedua akan menembus tengkoraknya?'

 **Yapp! Disini ada Anko sensei juga yang aku bikin OOC juga yeayyy/Digerus warga. Lagi-lagi Minato minta maaf atas ke OOC-an Anko-sensei :(:( dan juga ke abalan adegan panasnya HAHAHA. Minato belum pernah bikin adegan-adegan semacam itu/? jadi maklum saja yaa :') Nah, di chappy ini juga udah mulai terkuak bahwa kehadiran Karin di sisi Neji itu semata-mata hanya bayaran untuk 'menyiksa' Neji... tapi kenapa? dan siapa yang berencana bikin bang Neji tersakiti? Nantikan di chappy-chappy selanjutnya HUAHAHA/udah. Baiklah, segini aja... semoga chap 9 ini bisa membayar keterlambatan apdet :') dan semoga libur cepat tiba supaya Minato bisa apdet lebih cepat ;') AMIN. Okay! Sekali lagi makasih udah baca fic ini, baik yang me review atau tidak... See you on the next chapter!~ XOXO**


End file.
